


A story you won't believe

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), References to The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 很没意义的完结小说搬运。使女的故事AU下的阿尔贝尔和性转尤里乌斯的故事。在保留原设定的时候有大量的有关小夫妻俩家庭的原创设定。有原创的反派和正派角色。姬塔负责扮演的是几十年后从回溯历史的一个历史研究者，tag里出现的其他角色（妮娜、麦姆、欧罗巴、老七、二姐、军神）是次要人物。可能有ooc，可能有因为合理说故事引发的惨案。如有雷同，纯属巧合。
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Α-开始

我们总会聊聊历史，聊聊过去和现在。而在十年战争中各国的表现又足以成为一堆经常提出来的故事。  
先说说十年战争吧，十年战争指的是以前的法塔格兰德大陆上，艾尔斯提王国与周围的小国邦联进行的一次大战，最终，艾尔斯提的首都变成了一片废墟，菲德拉赫、雷维翁、卢米埃尔和威尔兹瓜分了艾尔斯提的尸体，从此才有现在的四大国，繁华的街道和无数名人。  
一谈及到雷维翁，很多人自然都会想起雷鸣四处的天气，似乎有些可笑却总是尽忠职守的骑士团和美味的葡萄酒，还有含有静电的温泉。  
……和刻有青年头像的钱币。任何来到雷维翁的人都记得硬币和纸币上，名为阿尔贝尔的青年持剑的身姿。雷迅卿、真正爱国的军人，从牢狱逃脱之后坐在花生船上流亡的经历，还有他与雷维翁的三姐妹——麦姆、米姆和梅姆在十年战争中雷维翁的流亡岁月里，宛如指路明灯一样的身姿。

我去雷维翁是十月下旬的时候了，气温已经冷了下来，但是在菲德拉赫还没冷下来的时候，雷维翁就已经准备下雪了，我租赁的公寓有暖气管道，这时节当然是通上了暖气。房东太太说，十一月上旬就会下雪，细小的盐粒一般的雪被风挟裹着，落在灰色的街道上，“你肯定没有见过吧？”  
我笑笑，顺带问了房东太太，打听了一下雷维翁的贤者墓地在哪里。  
“哦，贤者墓地，你要去中央公园，到了那里就很好认了，只要沿着路走就能看到，对了，去那里记得带上白玫瑰。”房东太太这么建议了一句，“那个墓地的规矩是，不要为死者们献上菊花。”  
“这是个奇妙的规则。”我说。  
第二天我抱着一束白玫瑰，搭公交到了中央公园，贤者墓地非常好认，因为那片墓地的墓碑大多是有趣的雕像，雕塑的内容则是墓主们生前特意选择的。  
这片墓地最早就是在中央公园，本来是雷维翁的旧皇室所用的墓地，在十年战争后，由于旧皇室支持艾尔斯提被新皇室取而代之、最终消亡之后，被开辟为了有名人士的墓地，往昔的王与后来的政治家在死后的一方墓穴里对望。有人说，这里是雷维翁的历史最终的归宿，因为那些改变历史的人都会选择安眠于此。  
现在的雷维翁王墓面前只有一盏长明灯，它的雕像最华丽，是空置的王位，青铜的天使手持王冠，飞翔在那王位两侧。白玫瑰被放在其他的墓碑上，单看雕塑即可明白那些墓碑。  
我找到了三姐妹的墓碑，麦姆、米姆和梅姆并没有合葬，麦姆的墓碑上，一把水流一般的剑插在她的墓碑中，米姆的墓碑上刻制着蔓延的闪电，梅姆的墓碑则直接雕刻成了正桩。还有很多人的墓碑也很有趣，那座无论从哪个角度都能看到的黑色人像雕塑，反而就有些意外。  
它吸引了我，迫使我走到那雕塑下。  
雕塑的内容是一个站着的男人和坐在椅子上的女人，男人有着柔顺、略带蓬松的短发，长相让我觉得熟悉，他站在椅子一侧，一只手环抱椅子上的女人的身体、落在她的肩膀上，另一只手则放在了扶手上，他倚靠着那位女性，神情温柔又略带愉悦。  
而那位女性……我很难形容她。黑色的金属浇筑出坐在椅子上的她像藤蔓般随意卷曲、长短不一的蓬松长发，正欲开口的愉快神情和美丽的容颜。她穿着舒适的长裙，坐在椅子上，一本书在她的手上，被她摆成能让男人看到的角度，想必她的手正在指着那上面的文字。  
我拿出我手里的硬币，那上面刻着男人的容貌。  
我低下头去，看着墓碑，小声念了出来：“阿尔贝尔与尤里乌斯，相见于童年，相伴至冥河。”  
下面写着夫妻两人的生卒年月。  
雷维翁大名鼎鼎的物理学家、缔造了死亡又让核裂变之力为和平造福、同时又是一位致力于科普和战后建设的通识学者是位优秀的女性。但是，少有人知道她很早就结婚，而她的丈夫和她同等出名这件事。也难怪，很少有人会把物理学家和将军联系到一起。  
我把我买的白玫瑰放在那墓碑旁，围绕着它放好——有不少人也是这么做的。随之，我离开了那里。

但我来雷维翁并不是为了这么一件小事，实际上我是来为圣莱森大学的历史研讨会帮忙的。圣莱森大学这几年一直在研究十年战争时期的各国历史，他们走遍了博物馆，发掘这期间的史料，但最缺失的就是十年战争时期属于雷维翁宪政政府的材料。  
十年战争本来是艾尔斯提王国想分别吞噬四个国家的战争，他们第一个下手的就是当时没那么强势的雷维翁，当时这个国家刚刚完成君主立宪的改革。而雷维翁的旧皇室则在艾尔斯提王国帮助下趁机复辟，宪政军被艾尔斯提军击败，不得不流亡至菲德拉赫。随之，菲德拉赫、威尔兹和卢米埃尔纷纷遭到宣战，他们结成了同盟，雷维翁的宪政政府则加入了同盟之中。  
照理来说，这场战争和公义没什么关联，但是菲德拉赫等国都从雷维翁那里得到了宣传材料，其中表示艾尔斯提对雷维翁的人民和艾尔斯提本国的居民都有着严重的压迫行为，他们将男性划分为三六九等，不准再婚及恋爱，又不准女性工作、读书及拥有财产，只能接受艾尔斯提政府的分配，成为男人的仆从。那时候艾尔斯提没有一个男青年能够自由恋爱、和同龄的女性结婚。  
而女性们被划分开来，一部分的女性被划分为“夫人”，她们必须结婚，下层男性的太太往往从做家务到生育都要负责，上层的太太则只需要装点门面；又有一部分的女性被划分为“仆人”，她们在上层家庭中接替了太太的家务职责；此外还有一部分女性成为了“使女”，使女的唯一作用就是为无子嗣的上层人士生下子嗣，如果她们最终没能生育任何的孩子，她们就只有死路一条。  
本来的艾尔斯提对外封闭，现在，封闭的大门后的悲惨世界，成功点燃了无数的怒火。  
即使现在史学界有人试图为艾尔斯提翻案，也被战争期间雷维翁保留的录音带上记载的内容震撼，那些录音带的主人大多是受到迫害的女性，雷维翁宪政政府在本来的国土专门设立的反抗军，专门录制了这一切。  
但是，除了宪政政府的可查文件和这些录音带外，资料产生了不少的缺失，这些缺失让人怀疑流亡初期的宪政政府在做什么，因为宪政政府的第一份可查文件，也要到流亡半年之后。  
这两年，随着档案馆对流亡时期的资料的解密，圣莱森大学的研究算是有所进展，但最重要的还是宪政政府某位高层的回忆录，有关他们的录音，还有其他资料。  
直到档案馆地下的那个箱子，被允许解密为止。  
这个箱子是宪政政府在阿尔贝尔的晚年专门寄存的材料箱，被要求在三姐妹、阿尔贝尔和尤里乌斯死亡三十年后再解密。圣莱森大学的教授们在它解密后就叫上我，让我来整理资料，这其中包括三份录音和三份回忆录，还有宪政政府流亡前半年的各类文件，可以说，如果不是苛刻的解密条件，大量的谜团不会酝酿在历史上空。  
现在我走进档案室，有人在调整录音机，有人摊开文件。  
我深呼吸，做好准备，开始听这些录音的叙述。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姬塔的章节。  
> 在这个故事里的十年战争是一场类似第二次世界大战的战争，姬塔在研究这个。  
> 地名来源如下所示↓  
> 艾尔斯提：主线第一部那个帝国。需要说一下，次要角色里有不少属于这个国家。  
> 雷维翁：（这个还要讲吗.JPG）雷给和鱿鱼的国家，在本作中变成了特定现实国家的定位。  
> 菲德拉赫：飞哥、兰酱和维恩的国家，在这个世界线里尤瑟夫王还是死了。  
> 威尔兹：炎帝他们家的领土，也是炎帝、冰皇的姓  
> 卢米埃尔：夏洛特（豆丁团长）的国家。


	2. 1-1.第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很没意义的连载中小说搬运。  
> 使女的故事AU下的阿尔贝尔和性转尤里乌斯的故事。在保留原设定的时候有大量的有关小夫妻俩家庭的原创设定。  
> 有原创的反派和正派角色。  
> 可能有ooc，可能有因为合理说故事引发的惨案。  
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
> 章节概述：  
> 一段在夜晚的回忆。  
> 从这里开始是尤里乌斯的叙述，请注意。

我依然记得那个集中营。严格意义上是感化中心，那里有不少我以前的同学，我后来的友人。  
那个感化中心曾经是所中学，很老的中学，在雷维翁王复辟后这所学校就被关掉了，因为那位高尚的校长不乐意让艾尔斯提的人进驻，何况当时也不需要那么多学校。  
在那里睡的床是童子军一样的行军床，铺着棕色的褥子，褥子有一股臭味，想必是以前的哪个男人用过的。我们戴着面纱，穿着青色的长裙，在教室里听她们宣讲，在操场上两两行走。  
艾尔斯提的人说他们弄不到红色的布料，所以只有青色的——宣讲的嬷嬷这么说，等情势好起来，所有雷维翁的女孩子们，未来的使女们，都会有红色的裙子穿。  
青色和绿色还有蓝色很相近，却不一样，曾经我常穿蓝色的外套，现在它已经不见了。如果是红色的话，我穿着会很难看，蓝色和绿色之间混杂的青色则很美，有种梦幻感，就像这里一样——我这么说服自己，掩饰对红色的厌恶。  
我无法想象一个让我穿红色的世界。也无法想象我是怎么在集中营挺过去的。嬷嬷没有虐待我，但是我回想起来，感觉在那里的一个月仿佛才过去一样。或许我们的饭菜里，无论米粥还是汉堡肉，都被下了镇定药吧。  
每当我们两两行走时，我们就小声说话，声音压的很低，没有笑也不会哭，没有人会注意到我们的嘴唇在动，哪怕嬷嬷也不会怎么看我们。  
那些嬷嬷常把艾尔斯提的信条挂在嘴上，艾尔斯提的信条说，男女应当不再婚；信条说，女性应有其责，男性也应有其责；信条说，女性应以能生养为优，而不以才华为优；信条说，自由是能够得到保障而非随心所欲；信条说，婚姻应由神来决定。  
嬷嬷说使女应该不抽烟，不喝酒，不喝任何咖啡因的饮料，也不能养护肌肤，这一切都带有毒，会阻止我们诞下全新的雷维翁人，或者说，会阻止我们诞下纯净的艾尔斯提人。“再等上一代，这些就变成常态了，下一代的雷维翁人会各司其职，而你们正是她们的母体！”嬷嬷狂热地宣讲着，腰上是她的电击棒。  
从前我和阿尔贝尔还能走在集市上的时候，阿尔贝尔总会拉住我的手，他怕我走丢。我独居的日子里，如果有男人半夜敲门，我就让他先把身份证递过来。偶尔我去酒吧，我也是不喝醉，不接过那些陌生人的新式饮料。他们总爱对我吹口哨，打招呼，笑着调侃说抛头露面的美人很是少见。  
现在这些都不必再担心，没人拐卖我，没有男人半夜闯入，没有谁递来奇怪的饮料喝，也没有谁再对我吹口哨了。但是也没有阿尔贝尔的手，那手粗糙、生了不少老茧，却总是暖和。  
也没有什么东西再属于我了，只有N—1115，这个编号。他们给我们起了各种编号，又用纹身刺在我们的脚踝上，让我们仔细记住。  
但是我曾经是什么。我明白的很。我曾经有爱过的人，一份学业，一份未来的工作，一些小钱，一个葡萄酒酒窖，没有纹身，不抽烟，喜欢三明治和葡萄酒，可预见的会成为冉冉明星。  
然后在艾尔斯提人介入了雷维翁的宪政战争后，很多事情都变了。

现在我躺在床上彻夜难眠。我在回想那些人的名字，她们的名字。那些和我一样进了集中营，最后成为新的使女的女孩的名字。  
我们夜晚总睡不着，躺在行军床上，用我们的唇语去分享我们自己本来的名字，一开始读唇的人很难习惯没有声音的语言，但所有人的学习速度都很快。消息传递的也很快，从一张床到另一张床，最后是大半个集中营。  
我们应当记住我们本来的名字——这或许是我们曾经的共识。  
琼。莫伊拉。阿佳妮。珍妮。妮可。尤里。  
尤里。尤里乌斯。我重复一遍自己的名字。她们都说这个名字太长，于是专门缩短成了尤里。我接受了。  
随之，我在思考之中感觉到往昔那熟悉的、生满老茧的手那粗糙的手背，快速的贴了一下我的脸，留下体温和不可及的痕迹。是阿尔贝尔吗？他又吻了自己的手吗？还是，只是我的幻觉？  
在接下去思考之前，我感觉到了某种安心感。从那安心感中回味过来时，天光已经从窗帘中照入我的眼中。大概我就这么睡过去了吧。  
我挣扎起身。好了，今天还有很多事情要做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，从这里开始就是鱿鱼的章节了（草）  
> 信条的来源有致敬成分。  
> 关于使女们的名字：珍妮，琼，莫伊拉是《使女的故事》中确实出现的女性名字。需要说一下这边的琼和那边的没啥关系。妮可是我自己想的。阿佳妮是有点用处的原创角色。


	3. 1-2.出门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个使女想要出门，以及在她出门前发生的意外。有很多的回忆。  
> （阿尔贝尔：我不是负心汉！）  
> （妮娜：我力气超大！）

这个家里有五把伞，它们整整齐齐的放在雨伞架上。我站在楼梯上，看着雨伞架上的那些雨伞。  
我现在居住的这间房子，曾经是我除了家之外最熟悉的地方。严格意义上它算是一栋接近郊区的独栋宅屋，和城里的联排别墅相似，但是有个可爱的花园，也不会到三层以上。修建者已经不可考，但从扶栏能用整棵大树制作来看，显然是富人。  
曾经这座房子里的太太是位金发、彬彬有礼又温和的女士，她的丈夫也是金发，一双赤色的眼睛和略带深色的皮肤，浑身上下都有结实的肌肉。他们夫妻俩常在起居室里，让我坐下来，给我果酱饼干和茶，太太会笑着问我：“今晚要不要留下来？还是你要回你家去，尤里乌斯？”  
我不留宿，但是我被邀请去过二楼的卧室，阿尔贝尔站在楼梯上，带我去他的房间，而后把我的生日礼物放到我手中。我那时喜欢羊皮靴，他特意买了一双尺码合适的白色羊皮靴，在午后他的房间里拿给我。羊皮靴用羊皮纸包裹着，被他仔细的放进暗色盒子里，包装好了，写着我的名字。  
现在，以前的先生和太太都被阿尔贝尔送去了菲德拉赫。  
回到雨伞上来，那五把雨伞颜色不一样。最外侧的暗棕色雨伞是这里的主人用的，它旁边蓝色的雨伞归“太太”用，中间的青色雨伞属于我，旁边一把绿色的雨伞属于女仆，还有一把绿色的雨伞也属于女仆。我不需要雨伞，外面阳光明媚。  
这里没有镜子，我看不到自己成了什么样。从我的眼里看去，我穿了一件在锁骨以下相当宽松、长达脚腕的圆领连衣裙，袖子宽大、长达手腕处，乳房下有一处抽带，但没人会系到贴近身体的程度。裙子外面罩着一件带有两个开口的连帽斗篷，长度和长裙同等，开口下打有简单的褶子，内侧有一个口袋供人放东西。脚上的鞋子是平底的，用料厚实而保暖，手上的手套则不露指，要一根根手指仔细戴上。这些东西都是青色的，人造的颜色，就像我的身份一样。  
我头上则是白色的软帽，它没有装饰，完全包裹住我盘起的头发，系带在我的下巴之下，扇子般的坚硬帽沿向前伸出，从侧面遮住我的脸孔。即使在房子里我也要带着这样的软帽，区别只是一顶有这样的帽沿，一顶没有。  
我向下走去，在灰色地毯的走廊上行走。路过门开着的起居室时我看到“太太”，她在专心致志的织围巾，看毛线是青色的，大概是给我的。  
楼下的布局有些奇特。一侧是起居室和饭厅，饭厅对面是厨房，还有一个在楼梯边的房间是书房，现在书房总是紧锁着，只有这里的主人会进去书房。厨房之下是地窖，放着好酒和冬季的蔬菜。楼上则是主卧室，我的卧室，佣人的卧室，空置的卧室和浴室。空置的卧室以前属于阿尔贝尔，我的卧室以前是客房，佣人的卧室和主卧一直没变，只是使用人换了。  
我知道“太太”在起居室里，我不去打搅她，走进厨房，拿好采购篮，我就走。  
女仆之一的妮娜算是我的熟人，她没有跟随以前的先生和太太走，而是留了下来。我没有问原因。另一位女仆安雅则是生人，是“太太”从前雇佣的清洁工，现在被她带了过来。  
好在这次是妮娜在厨房里，她在做面包，柔软的面团被她摔在案板上，随即她把藤编的采购篮递了过来，“采购劵放在篮子里了，回来以后来喝点果汁吧。”  
“嗯。”篮子里是三张采购劵，一张画着鸡蛋，一张画着蓝莓，还有一张是肉排一样的标识，我还没拿这张采购劵买到过新鲜的牛排。  
“记得注意点，别让他们拿给你不新鲜的鸡蛋，三小姐。少爷总不能吃臭鸡蛋。”妮娜拿出来铁质的刮板，开始切割面团。  
“别叫我三小姐了，”我说，“这里没有大小姐和二小姐。”  
“不叫你三小姐还能叫你什么？编号？又不能像从前一样。”妮娜手上没停下来，“对了，有她们俩的消息。”  
“谁说的？”  
“安雅从别的女仆那里听到的，说大小姐和二小姐她们在菲德拉赫过得快活，却不肯帮麦姆出半分钱。好在公爵还是选择帮了麦姆她们。”  
——那废话，我那两个姐姐都是蠢人。你要指望她们帮忙，不如指望她们的未婚夫和父亲会和麦姆站在一侧。  
“怎么还能听到菲德拉赫的消息？”我说。  
“那女仆的主人是外交部的。少爷应该听到过吧，但他不关心这事情，或者少爷不说。”妮娜切分着面团，“好了，走吧，三小姐。”  
“记得给我留点面包皮。”我离开了厨房，打开厨房旁的后门。  
后门和前门的区别是走的路的差别，前门离大路很近，两级楼梯，白色的门廊和石子路，让人看了开心。后门则要穿过花园，装饰精细的花园据说是菲德拉赫的风格，郁金香、萱草和唐菖蒲都已经凋谢，玫瑰架上的玫瑰也凋零了，只有花园里的椅子还有人坐，是“太太”的椅子。  
我就在穿过花园时，被人堵住了。不是太太也不是女仆，是这个点绝不会在这里的这个家的主人——我现在必须这么称呼他。  
但无论心还是大脑，看到那浅淡的金色短发和澄澈的赤色眼睛，我总会条件反射一般，发出他的名字的音节。  
阿尔贝尔。阿—尔—贝—尔，用大写字母拼出来。我此时此地唯一能依赖的人，现在就站在石板路上，凝视着我。  
他没有说什么，再往前走去的话，我大概就要踩踏草坪了。但他比我先一步踩到草地上，给我让开了路。  
“你要出门了。”他的语气是陈述句，“去吧。”  
我没问他怎么在这里。他总有些奇怪的理由能在家里出现，大概今天早上他的事情办差不多了。

我和阿尔贝尔的关系很特别。我和他第一次见面的时候我和他都只有五岁，我那时候被父亲带出家门，在现在这座宅屋里安安静静的等待我的果汁。我的两个姐姐在我身边，优雅的吃着饼干。  
然后太太（也就是阿尔贝尔的母亲）和先生（阿尔贝尔的父亲）带着一个五岁的丑男孩出来了。他都五岁了，脸还是有些皱皱巴巴的，让我想起来我的弟弟，他刚刚出生，后来没活过人生的第一个冬天。  
我父亲把这个男孩介绍给我，“这是阿尔贝尔。阿尔贝尔，这是尤里乌斯。”  
他看了我一眼，我当时穿着背带裤和衬衫，接着他先开口了，“你好。”  
“你好。”我说。  
那天下午我喝完果汁，就被这个男孩拽出去疯玩，我们在花园里拿着竹剑互砍，又骑着小木马摇啊摇，他还差点把他妈妈最喜欢的郁金香剪了下来送给我，然后被他妈妈骂了一通。  
后来我们就上学了。我们很多时候都是一个学校的同班同学，上下学也顺路，他总护送我，我看着五岁的他五官逐渐舒展成帅气的模样，个子逐渐长高，本来灰色的眼睛慢慢变成赤色，声音也慢慢成熟。他那时候总说我比昨天又丰满了一点，头发也越来越有光泽，“很快就会变成大家都喜欢的美女了。”  
“我不信。”我说。  
但我的容貌确实逐渐的吸引他人，即使在研究室里穿着制服，也总有人来和我搭讪，那时候总有人建议我去学化妆、穿稍微暴露一些的衣服而不要总是衬衫长裤，我拒绝了。  
后来，宪政战争开始，雷维翁就变成了现在这样。  
我走出花园，听见他近乎微不可闻的叹了一口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仿写《使女的故事》的章节。  
> 白色的软帽是标准的bonnet。


	4. 1-3.B-1215

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次出门，一位同伴，一群人。  
> （没错，这同伴出门不带琴）

在门外街角等我的是另一个使女。她和我穿着同样的服饰，软帽下的脸有着蓝色的眼睛，肤色是在白皙中微微发红的美丽颜色，面孔却是艾尔斯提人的样式。  
嬷嬷说，在艾尔斯提，使女的称呼是一个开头加上她的主人的姓氏，但是雷维翁的语言只能把这个称呼意译过来——“某人家的”。她们正在想其他的称呼，在此之前先用艾尔斯提的方式。  
如果按照艾尔斯提的方式，街角等我的这位应该叫做希加图（Si Gatto），表明她属于那位至今都在自己的土地上收租的加图公爵。我的话是希纳达斯迪（Si Nádasdy），这是阿尔贝尔的姓。  
然而这称呼少有人使用，只有嬷嬷和我们会用艾尔斯提的方式。不过，大部分人还是按照艾尔斯提的法律，称呼我们为“某人家的使女”，而不是以前的名字。  
我不想说起来太啰嗦，所以接下来我会叫这位使女希加图。她的编号是B-1215——这是我第一次和她一起进城就知道的事情。  
她看了我一眼，似乎在思索什么，露出茫然的神色，最终还是点点头。我也点点头。  
“祈神保佑生养。”我说。  
“愿他开恩赐予。”她回答说。  
神是艾尔斯提人的千面之神，他名字众多，职责也众多。艾尔斯提人本来的信仰里另外有管理生育的神，不知道从何时开始，向这位千面之神祈祷取代了向他之外的其他神祈祷。自那时开始，千面之神失去了他本来的名字。  
我以前当做闲书阅读的文献说，千面之神的名字只有几十个流传到现在，有些文献会把千面之神的名字翻译成其他的样子，这是艾尔斯提各地方言的差别引发。那文献还举出一件事，艾尔斯提在定千面之神的信仰为国家信仰后，就禁止出版了一卷有关千面之神的各种姓名的古老诗篇，还把它从艾尔斯提的经卷中删除。我当时看到这段时，想起来父亲的书房里有这一卷诗的译本，封面是一个旅行的穿斗篷的人。  
我默念那卷诗的名字：《格里姆尼尔之歌（Grímnismál）》。  
希加图的步伐很有规律，有一种平和感。如果她穿的鞋子是足尖有铁片的踢踏鞋，大概能演奏出一段鼓点，让那些音乐家听了觉得好，在他们的各种乐谱上写上这么一段。可惜她脚上没有。  
“今天有点冷。”我和她搭话。天气是我们少数应该谈起的话题之一。  
“下个月会更冷，到时候我们得换更保暖的衣服。”她说。  
“是的，”我赞同，同时注意到她的一缕头发从软帽里漏了出来，是金色的短发，“你头发漏出来了。”  
“噢。”她把那缕短发塞进去了软帽里，那种灵巧的手法我学不来，我的头发一直都盘在脑后，也没有留过那样的短发。当然，可能是她用的发夹不够多。

我们一起沿着街道走进了城里。城门有关卡，两个年轻的士兵站在关卡两侧，一个士兵坐在岗亭里。我和她一起从斗篷里拿出通行证，岗亭里的士兵拿过来检查，放我们过了关。  
我和她都不说话。不如说，我是因为深刻的知道什么不该说，她可能是太虔诚了。这里四处都有些躲在暗处的人，甚至可能有不止一双眼睛看着我。最好是什么都不说，什么都不做。  
街上人很多。有的是灰绿色裙子的女仆，有的是和我们一样青色裙子的使女，还有一些穿着条纹裙子的女人，红绿蓝三色的条纹裙，这是中下层人家的太太，什么都做，包办一切，勤劳却贫穷，她们的裙子是艾尔斯提的印记。  
曾经街上那些五六层的公馆都亮着灯，公馆下层的街道有不少的摊贩，现在这些都消失了。本来繁华的商业区没有了那些熟悉的摊贩，只有店铺，有些还歇业了，这样反而容易找到目标。我们很快就看到了我们要去的店铺的招牌。上面画着一个牛角状的篮子，篮子里装满水果，下面写着名字：丰饶之角。  
战前这里是一家面包店，现在则成了食品店。水果、蔬菜、奶制品和豆制品都在这里购买，鸡蛋也是。妮娜和安雅早上会上一次街，那时候她就买好了蔬菜和奶酪，我只要负责买午后会来的第二批新鲜的东西就行。  
我们走进去，绝不四处张望。帽沿也不准我们四处张望。店里有两个店员，是男人，他们手里拿着枪，想必本来是士兵。  
我们缓慢的动着，店里人实在太多了。我听到低声的交谈，我注意着周围的食物，惊喜的看到冬季的苹果之外，好像还有香蕉。香蕉在雷维翁不多见，香甜的气息少有。  
最终还是轮到了我们。希加图递过去了牛奶和苹果的采购劵，我递过去了鸡蛋和蓝莓的，低声开口：“鸡蛋要新鲜一点的。”  
其中一个店员刚刚准备开口说什么，另一个店员戳了戳他，“是雷迅卿家的。”他的口型示意如此。那个店员有点不悦，不过还是给了我一盒鸡蛋和蓝莓，蓝莓放在纸袋子里，鸡蛋也是纸盒子里的鸡蛋，这倒是和以前一样。  
我用空出来的那只手行了一个军礼，两位店员回了一礼。随之，我们离开了。  
肉并不在这家店卖，而是在另一家叫“金鬃”的店里，店铺的招牌是有着金色鬃毛的野猪头，名字也写在下面，是艾尔斯提语。我们都买了肉，我第一次拿到了牛排，包在白色的纸里用细绳子捆扎的牛排。希加图买了鸡肉，她拿到了一只看上去还不错的鸡。  
我们把东西放进篮子里，安静的离开商业区。街上依然人来人往，但是换了一批人。

那是战争之前最后一个夏天，商业区那里来了个来自其他大陆的小贩，他的小摊卖粗渣的咖啡，还卖和胶水一样粘稠的冰激凌，那冰淇淋甚至能用刀叉切开。  
我和回来过夏休的阿尔贝尔换了夏天的衣服，他脱掉了棕色的外套，我穿了裙子和白色凉鞋，头发散落下来。我们一起买了装在蛋筒里的冰淇淋，那个小贩用他的铁杆举着大块的冰淇淋，摇摆着逗阿尔贝尔玩。每次阿尔贝尔觉得自己要碰到冰淇淋了，小贩又灵活的让他的手远离了冰淇淋。  
好在小贩只不过是热爱这戏法，他给了我们冰淇淋，虽然我们都不是特别喜欢甜食，不过吃着冰凉的食物，会让夏天里的人心情愉快。  
“尤里乌斯。”那时阿尔贝尔开口了。  
“怎么了？”  
“你看那些人。”他指了另一个摊子，那个摊子卖冰凉凉的啤酒，还有用泡过碱水的面团烤制的海盐面包。不少人都会来一个碱水面包配啤酒，但我没试过。  
“怎么了？”我观察起那些人，突然发现他们身上脏兮兮的，大多是艾尔斯提面孔，服装却不是流浪汉常穿的破衣烂衫，而是制式的衣服。  
阿尔贝尔把食指放在唇上，我们安静的路过了那个摊子，进去了餐厅。他借了一下餐厅的纸笔，写了纸条给我：“那些人大概是偷渡去菲德拉赫的。别拦着他们。”  
我点点头。现在想来，艾尔斯提内部可能已经有人向往自由了，就算那是习惯的生活，肯定有人也想过踏过界线、奔向自由。  
但我要怎么找到他们？  
我只能找到一个可能的人。阿尔贝尔，无论如何，我要和他说上话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然没有说但应该都猜到这同伴是欧罗巴了。  
> 依然有仿写的部分。  
> 阿尔贝尔的姓：来自匈牙利历史上的知名将军费伦茨·纳达斯迪，他因抗击奥斯曼人留下赫赫战功而闻名，国内对他的主要认知是伊丽莎白·巴托里的丈夫。  
> 千面之神：自行搜索。  
> 格里姆尼尔之歌：诗体埃达中同名章节，军神的名字出自于这篇。（额外话，格里姆尼尔本来是奥丁的化名）  
> 加图：在鱿鱼的fe里暗中坑鱿鱼那个老贵族。  
> 丰饶之角：希腊神话的同名道具。  
> 金鬃：北欧神话里弗雷的同名野猪，gbf里在弗雷的立绘上有出现。  
> 鱿鱼在夏天吃到的是土耳其冰淇淋，碱水包配啤酒请了解普雷结。


	5. 1-4.闲聊波尔卡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段闲聊。一个故事。

我回来的时候听到厨房有聊天声，是妮娜和安雅，安雅在扫地板，妮娜应该在削土豆。  
她们总在聊些奇怪的事情，比如谁家女儿出嫁，谁家有人去世，妮娜总会加上一些确实发生但听起来过于荒谬的描述，总结起来或许可以写一本全新的小说。谢天谢地，暂时没人写这样把现实荒谬的透彻的小说。  
“你知道吗，维达家的女仆死了。”  
“怎么死的？”  
“她通关找通行证时忘了通行证在哪个口袋里，就在这个时候，她的心脏突然飞走了，她人则倒在地上，士兵没来得及挽救她的生命。”  
“唉，多好的一个人。”  
……我姑且认为那不是意外猝死。还有坐着床单飞上天空的出嫁新娘，被毛衣针扎透肚子的使女，还有装了子宫支架后恢复生育和青春的夫人，诸如此类。妮娜有吉他诺人的血统，大概也继承到了他们谈天说地的能力。  
我听她们说完，拿着篮子走了进去。台面上干干净净，想必妮娜的面包已经进了发酵篮里，酵母正在欢快的吐出二氧化碳呢。  
我一把篮子放下，妮娜就过来看，安雅也过来看。  
“看，牛排。”安雅喊了出来  
妮娜拆开纸，“是肉眼，可以切的厚一些，不过还是不能像以前那样。”  
我都忘了曾经的牛排能切的有多厚了，只记得大块的肉充满汁水的感觉。那时候我往往点菲力，但是也会吃吃肉眼。  
“今天这块蛮好的，”妮娜摸着肉，“好啦，三小姐，果汁时间。”  
我现在明白妮娜为什么要蓝莓了：她拿了三分之一纸盒子的蓝莓，放进手摇的小磨里，一下下摇动小磨，蓝莓果汁从磨下流出，流进玻璃杯里。这种东西依然和以前一样，连果汁撒出来时用的抹布也是。  
蓝莓汁很酸，没有多少甜味，不过蓝莓的香气依然在，喝完说不定嘴唇都变成了紫色，另一边安雅也拿了一点蓝莓在吃，吃着吃着她就开始说话。  
“妮娜，你知道吗，隔壁家新来的女仆笨手笨脚的，看菜谱烧菜都学不会，他们家要她做一道奶油蘑菇汤，结果她把锅烧焦了来着。”  
“八成是做油面糊时烧焦了，这东西你让我拿着铜锅和木勺子做也容易出问题，”妮娜没有吃蓝莓，“说起来今天店里有什么有趣的事？怀孕的使女？莫名其妙找东西的太太？”  
“有香蕉卖。”我说，“没了。”  
“家里没香蕉的采购劵。”妮娜说，“不过你买新鲜鸡蛋的方法大家都见到了。”  
我本以为她要骂我，但是她却哈哈大笑，“你啊，和你说了不止一次就该这么做！告诉他们少爷是什么人，他们就不敢怠慢你了。”  
“我没说，是那两个店员自己说的。”我喝了果汁。  
安雅接了话过来，“这边的驻守士兵都算雷迅卿的部下，他们有谁认得我们，那就不知道了。”  
“反正现在一定认识三小姐了。”妮娜止住笑。

我突然想起来天雷剑。天雷剑是王室和雷维翁共同的宝物，也是传说中引发雷维翁的雷雨天的宝剑。在执行宪政之前，现在在王位上的王把这剑送给了阿尔贝尔。王很赞赏阿尔贝尔，那把剑也一直在他手中大放异彩。在宪政战争之前的边境冲突里，天雷剑的雷电就和阿尔贝尔迅捷的剑法一起闻名于世。  
据说没有王室血统的人，不能拿起天雷剑。这显然是谎话，因为阿尔贝尔家的谱系没有和王室有关之处。  
但是那把剑现在消失了。我没有看到阿尔贝尔佩戴他，那是他曾经随身不离的剑。大概王又把剑拿了回去吧，毕竟现在的时代已经属于枪械，而不再是冷兵器了。  
不过，就算剑被拿回去了，我还是能看到他身上偶尔闪烁着电光。不知道原理，也不知道什么情况。  
天雷剑和千面之神一样，属于古老的时代。我不明白那古老的时代的残余还有什么用。

“对了，今天是泡澡日。”妮娜的声音提醒我。她刚刚和安雅说了很多很多东西，听着越发荒谬离奇。我听到她们说，有不少人在吉他诺人来过冬的时候，跑去城外看吉他诺人，却发现本来应当热热闹闹的营帐，只留下一地还维持在原地的尸体，“就像有谁把他们的时间停止了，然后一个个射杀了他们一样。”妮娜这么形容。  
事实大概比妮娜描述的更可怕。艾尔斯提人对吉他诺人有病态的厌恶，吉他诺人应当被排除。于是他们死了，他们替我们而死。  
我叹口气，安雅又说到一个更离奇的。她说，有一对雷维翁的夫妇被拆开了，因为他们是第二次结婚。他们本来以为伪造自己是第一次结婚的证明就能逃避妻子变成使女、男人被处决的命运，这里也没人认识他们。但就在某天早上，士兵们闯进夫妻家中，杀了丈夫，把妻子送进了集中营。而后他们的房子又被粉刷、清理的干干净净，安雅的姐妹入住了他们居住的房间，听邻居闲聊才知道这件事。  
我听到这个时，不知为何打了个喷嚏。结果是妮娜立刻要把我押送去泡澡了。“我可不敢让你感冒！”她说着就冲了出去，结果过了五分钟后垂头丧气的回来：“少爷在用浴室。”  
好在最后我还是用上了浴室。

白色瓷砖的浴室里一直有块小地毯，我以前进来借用马桶时，这里的小地毯是碎花拼布的，现在也是，但是花纹和拼起来的布不一样。不知道谁撤掉了以前那块。  
洗澡水很暖和，肥皂带着少有的香气，浴缸旁还放了浮石和刷子，大概是特意用来清洁的。我任自己躺在浴缸中，安静思考。  
本来浴室里应该还有刮胡刀片，镜子和小摆件。这些现在都消失了。阿尔贝尔不蓄须，刮胡刀大概现在在主卧室的梳妆台上，要让我碰不到。镜子被一块金属板替代了，不过它还有磨光的一面，能让我看到现在的自己。  
我在泡进浴缸前，凝视了那块金属板一段时间。金属板模糊倒映的女性头发已经很长，即将垂到腰间，红棕色的蓬松头发肆意生长着，看上去像藤蔓，又像长了太多肢体的章鱼。女性的身材意外的丰满，肤色也算是白皙，但色调却可以看出来明显的带着黄色，不是病态，而是因为健康。  
我摸着自己的脸，金属板映不出我的脸。皮肤有些干燥了。这里没有润肤霜，也没有人会摸我的脸。  
被人摸脸在我的记忆里总是和剧院挂钩。小时候父亲带我去剧院，或是看戏，或是听音乐会。那些艺术家总会向父亲致敬，而后在后台见到我父亲时，顺带摸一下我和姐姐们的脸，夸孩子们很可爱。我后来也常去那里，但终归少有人能认出当年躲在公爵身后的小女孩。  
那几个还记得我的人之一是个小提琴手，他拉得一手小提琴，又擅长写曲目，在后台他就拉他自己写的歌，到舞台上之后他可能拉自己的，也可能拉别人写的。  
我回忆起那个小提琴手专门演奏的一首歌。欢快却带着镇静，让人想起钟表。假想的小提琴在我脑内拉起来这首歌。  
或许我也应该像个钟表。不再过问，只做好我自己应当做的事情。  
而后我拿起肥皂。肥皂盒下压了一张字条，是拍纸簿上面撕下来的纸。那上面用很粗糙的小孩的字体写了一行字：“保持冷静，继续前行。”  
不知道是谁留下来的。大概不是特意的。是给我吗？还是谁？  
我默念三遍这段话，把它折叠好。它最后进了马桶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title来自同名艺术歌曲。  
> 妮娜的说故事风格致敬了魔幻现实主义。（多年以后……）  
> 吉他诺人=吉卜赛人。  
> 保持冷静，继续前行：同名海报。  
> 鱿鱼想到的歌类似现实中帕格尼尼的《钟》。


	6. 2-1.“太太”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一段回忆。是关于尤里乌斯怎么对待剥夺自己感情的人的。

太太、使女、嬷嬷，这三种人是三种常常交汇却针锋相对的箭头。很不幸，使女的箭头不能指向太太和嬷嬷，只能指向更弱小的人：其他的使女、吉他诺人、罪人、不可碰触者。  
我和希加图一起上街的时候，谁不知道我们是在互相监视？我逃跑了，她要受死，她逃跑了，我也要受死。但凡我有勇气一些，我就会去找其他的女伴，这附近还有其他使女会认识希加图的。  
但是，不。我对自己说。我无法抛弃一个和我一样弱小的人。希加图的太太，加图公爵夫人是个刻薄又无情的女人，听妮娜的闲聊，她现在专门酗酒，酗酒完就辱骂艾尔斯提人，如果不是他们家的女仆帮忙瞒着，大概加图公爵夫人会和她丈夫一起被架出家门，用火刑烧死。  
那样的希加图是个孤苦无依的人。她看起来年龄比我小，没有女仆帮助她，太太不喜欢她，加图公爵又是怎么收下她的？恐怕是觉得她其实是监视者吧。  
我又想起来我的“太太”，和我第一天见到“太太”时的场景。那场景可真是有趣。夜晚的我最大的笑话，也就是“太太”了。

我见到“太太”时，刚从集中营出来，或者说我刚从感化中心毕业——他们这么称呼在他们看来收到了感化、成为了使女的女孩们离开感化中心这件事。  
那天我拿着青色的布包，上了一辆暗色的车，两个士兵在前座，他们一言不发。在他们从集中营离开时，那里的看门人贴耳和他们说了两句，大概是告诉他们地址。  
车开出去一段他们才说话。  
“阿尔贝尔大人，不是被要挟了吧。”  
“肯定是。堂堂雷迅卿被陛下要求站在他这边不说，还得娶一个大了他三十岁的女人。”  
我咬住下嘴唇。阿尔贝尔被要挟了，而我失去了做他新娘的机会。现在我成了使女，大概从此往后都不能和他再见面了吧。  
车窗外没什么人，其中一个士兵叹气：“尤里乌斯小姐最后有没有走成？”  
“不知道，但是公爵家大部分人都走成了，没理由把尤里乌斯小姐丢在这里。”  
“没走成的话可就糟了，雷迅卿一早和尤里乌斯小姐有婚约的。本来，雷迅卿夫人的名字不应该是那个女魔头的。”  
我低下头去。我就在这里，但我不是被丢弃了。  
好在他们没继续说下去。很快我们就到了目的地，他们拉开车门，请我下车。  
我走下去，在软帽下抬头，看到这房子。我知道这里是阿尔贝尔的家，我熟悉的地方。我深呼吸，我自知未来可能是怎样的。可能他不住这里了——我那么想。  
门廊上站着“太太”。她穿着粉蓝色的长裙，长发盘在脑后，戴着一顶同样是蓝色的普通帽子。我记得她，因为她不止一次和我父亲吵架。  
曾经的她是整个议院最年长的女议员，被玩笑一般叫做“魔头”，那时她金色的长发总做出夸张的发型，长裙总是选最鲜艳的颜色，妆也画的浓艳又追赶潮流，声音洪亮不输给其他男性议员。宪政战争开始之后她就加入了复辟派，那时父亲最后一次痛骂了她保守的主张一通，然后警告我小心她。  
现在她就站在那里，不再有浓妆，金色的长发变得浅淡，她看上去衰老了不少。我本想哈哈大笑，但我知道笑出来会是怎样——她依然能杀了我，而且不用像以前一样偿命，按照艾尔斯提的法律，太太教育使女是合法的，至于教育手段和结果则任太太决定。  
她看着我，“这就是她？”她问。明显是对着士兵们在说话。  
士兵点点头，帮我把包放好，就上车走了。我拿起包。包里面是我秋天和冬天的衣服，夏天的衣服还没做好，过一阵子再送来。  
随即，她开口了：“记住你只是个使女了。”  
我点点头。“太太”继续絮絮叨叨：“当然这里不少人是你的熟人，他们怎么称呼你不关我事，只是无论以前如何，你现在都只是个使女，不再是雷维翁公爵的养女，也不是尤里乌斯小姐了。”  
我没说话，我看得出来，她需要一家之主的自尊心，而这种自尊心现阶段大概只能通过拿我和其他人出气才能获得。  
“以后出门走后门，”她说，“以前这里的女仆，她叫什么来着？我会找个人来取代她，多嘴多舌又大嘴巴的人。”  
“妮娜？”我想起来这个名字。看来阿尔贝尔还住这里，不然就是他把妮娜托给了这家的主人。我又想起来士兵们的发言，顿时有点遗憾。“魔头”和这里以前的太太只有两个共同点，金发和年龄。  
“对，是叫妮娜，我丈夫的母亲显然没怎么教育她，我说让她走后门时，她直接给了我一巴掌。”说着，“太太”把她堵上的前门让了出来，“离她远点。”  
我拿着包走了进去，但是特意在门口停顿了一下子，看看走廊上的东西。没错，是这里。我最喜欢的这里。  
我深呼吸一口气：“和妮娜搞好关系很简单。听她说话，逗她开心，保持她的习惯。她笑点很低的。”在说最后一句时，我特意强调了一下“低”这个词汇。  
这时候我就直接进了起居室，“太太”跟在我身后，她坐下来的时候我已经坐到了矮凳上，把我的包放在脚边。这矮凳以前是我和阿尔贝尔常坐的，对现在的我和他而言都有些太矮了，它一直没被挪走。  
她一脸不快，但是按照雷维翁的习俗，坐矮凳上不算坐着，要在沙发或者扶手椅上才算坐着，因为矮凳是供沙发上的人放脚的。  
“我们达成个协议。”她说，近乎咬牙切齿，“我不干扰你对我丈夫做什么，你们想不想办‘仪式’都行，但是你必须听我的，至少在这个家里。这点你必须遵守。提醒一下，三个月肚子没动静你就得走人这点，并不是我负责，是带你的嬷嬷在负责。”  
我看着她，我那时候很希望我有一双赤色的眼睛，就和他一样。我尽可能让我的眼里带着嘲弄的态度，仿佛我下一句话会戏谑她拆散了我的婚约这件事。  
她的呼吸因为我的凝视有些急促。我知道我开口讽刺的话，她能给自己找不少理由，她的随机应变能力是最优秀的，或许和她以前出演过戏剧有关系。但这次她没有说理由。  
“你的房间在楼上。在以前他的卧室对面。”最后她说。  
“我晓得了。”我回答。  
那天晚上妮娜偷偷来我房间找我，她帮我把一件件衣服挂好，骂我就是来受罪的，又笑着说“太太”让她能继续走前门去买东西，而后说了一句话。  
“三小姐，现在她是女主人，我们也得保持安静啊。”  
我当时摸了妮娜的头发吗？没有。但是妮娜摘了我的软帽下来，又拿出一面小镜子，帮我梳了一次头发，一边梳，一边教我一种更简便的盘发样式，“这盘发样式可比艾尔斯提人教的更适合这软帽，说起来以前这种软帽叫什么来着？波奈特？”  
“波奈特。”我说，“以前有不少雷维翁人喜欢。”  
“现在可不是了。”妮娜按她的描述帮我盘好了头发，“唉，可惜他们把大镜子都拿走了，他们说他们的神不允许顾影自怜。可镜子多有用啊！我留着这面小的，这是唯一能用的了。”  
妮娜把镜子收好以后，还在我的房间里跪下来，向她信仰的神祈祷了一段。雷维翁人的神和吉他诺人的神是同一位，只有艾尔斯提不信这个神。  
“伟大的巴哈姆特，翔于天上的巨龙，我们因你的名而成，请保佑我深爱的人，用你的智慧指引包括他们在内的大地上所有人，让他们走出这无解的困境。”

我从夜晚中清醒。我没睡着，但是我在想事情的时候就会让人觉得睡着了。  
我总觉得现在有人在我房间外的某处祈祷。妮娜应该在她和安雅的睡房里偷偷向巴哈姆特祈祷，阿尔贝尔大概还在书房里，或者已经和“太太”睡在一起了。  
我不信神，但我还是站了起来，我跪在床头，用妮娜用过的祷文祈祷。不为我自己，是为了他。愿他能够解脱，他能够解脱，就说明我也能解脱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “太太”的名字是爱丽榭。  
> 巴哈姆特：还用说什么吗？


	7. 2-2.阿佳妮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个熟人，一次意外相遇。

又是一个早晨。想来我睡过去后下了雨，因为温度下降了一些。过去我会拿晴雨表来看看，可惜现在我的房间里什么都没有。  
我的房间是特意布置过的，一把椅子，一张桌子和衣柜，全部都是老时代的朴素风格，深棕色的木料使用已久，有了包浆。还没来得及搬走的四柱床装饰精细，床柱却不高，上面铺着新式床垫和白色床单，枕头和被子也是白色的。  
墙贴了深蓝色的墙纸，勿忘我的重复图案在墙纸上以稍浅的蓝色勾勒出来。衣柜旁是飘窗，三面白色的窗框镶嵌着透明的钢化玻璃，配了白色的纱和浅蓝色的布作窗帘，窗台铺了钴蓝色的毯子，放着白色和蓝色的两个靠垫。  
我偶尔会坐在飘窗上，看着这个世界。我想起楼下的摆设，楼梯上一直都有的那些装饰品里，有一幅我画的水彩画，描绘的是黄昏天色，是我送阿尔贝尔的生日礼物。他当时没什么反应，下次我来他家时就发现它在那里了。  
楼上我的房间里没有画，没有瓷器娃娃。没有什么装饰。我不打算索要，现在这样就可以了，何况“太太”不会给。

下午我还是拿着采购劵出了门，希加图在等我。她和我一起走到店里，又一起买了东西。我买了妮娜心心念念的香蕉，晚上属于一个家庭的烤鸡，还有奶酪——妮娜不知为何指定了要山羊奶酪，说是家里来贵客。她也买了香蕉和山羊奶酪，但是肉她买的是大块的牛胸肉，大概是加图公爵想吃熏牛肉。  
当我们在金鬃时，有一对使女排在我们后面，那两位腹部都不小，即使隔着宽松的长裙也能看出来轮廓。她们小心翼翼的把她们的手放在小腹上，那里面有未成型的人类。  
“那是谁啊？”我身前有人窃窃私语。  
“希卡尔顿和希莱纳。”又有其他人回应。  
“来显摆的人真好。”  
我离开金鬃时，那两个使女面对着我们，我恰好看到其中一位是同我一个感化中心的使女。她们对我们予以问候，我们同样回礼。不知为何，我突然用唇语说出了她的名字：“阿佳妮。”  
她也看到了我，嘴唇一动：“尤里。”  
随之，希加图拉了一下我的手。我这才意识到我做错了什么。我们还是出了店，把阿佳妮和她的同伴甩在身后。  
回去的路不长。但是希加图突然开口了：“我们去河边。”她的声音甜美又温柔，此刻和我们一样压的低低的。  
“怎么了？”我问。  
“到了河边再说。”她的语气透露出酸楚。  
我还是和她一起走到了河边。城里的河流有两条，不宽，现在还在枯水期，河水很少，甚至只能淹没桥柱的地基。她站在桥的一侧，看向某个方向。我站在她身边。  
“那里有特殊含义吗？”我问。而后我才意识到，我的声音不自觉的放高了一些。  
“你刚刚管希卡尔顿叫阿佳妮。”希加图说，语气带着温柔，“这不应该，哪怕你是用唇语。”  
我怀疑她接下来想要指责我，但是她只是看着那一方，说出来接下来的话：“我不会去举报你。”  
我松了一口气。我没准备继续和她聊，但她却在自言自语：“一切都过去了。一切都过去了……”  
那声音就像是曾经的阿佳妮。听了让人心碎。

阿佳妮是我们中最晚进入集中营的，也是年龄最小的。在夜晚的无声卧谈里，我们常常聊到过去的自己。阿佳妮聊到自己时总说，她才十九岁，她十五岁就在咖啡馆里工作，本来以为学习几年能当上咖啡师，结果还没当成，就被送到了这里，她的老板娘被送到了别处，因为她们都没有家，是好欺负的孤儿。  
我不聊起自己的父母，必须提到阿尔贝尔时也总是藏起来他的名字。我的父母太出名，他也太出名了，但她们还是猜出来了我是谁。“大家都知道雷迅卿有婚约对象了，何况报纸的社交版说了他眼里最可爱的姑娘是谁。”第一个猜出来的琼这么说。  
阿佳妮是她们之中最经常拿我的身份调侃我的：“尤里，尤里，学富五车的尤里，要嫁给军官的尤里，你为什么这么伤心？”  
但是每当我们聊到过去的好日子的最后，都会加上一句：“一切都过去了。”  
是啊，一切都过去了。阿佳妮再也不能当一个咖啡师，琼再也见不到她的女儿，莫伊拉再也吸不了烟，我再也没法进入实验室了。  
阿佳妮在说这句话时总是最悲伤的一个。那叹息就像是老人的哭声。  
后来阿佳妮被陷进去了羞辱之中。我们的嬷嬷要想办法改造我们，就要拿我们做过的一切不符合她们所谓信条的事情批判我们，到时候我们中的一个就会被送上羞辱椅——一把高吧台椅，其他人坐在周围，嬷嬷说一句，大家就得唱一句，表达坐在椅子上的人经历的这一切，都是她自己的错。  
我的污点在我们中是最多的：我穿男装，喝酒，和一群男人过从甚密，而且毫不在乎和男人的亲密关系。于是我坐在那把椅子上的次数最多，每当我坐在那里时，我就只能假装我是耳聋。听嬷嬷说“这是谁的错？”，而她们不得不说“是她的错！”  
很奇怪，无论谁都清楚这里没有人真的有错，真正有错的只有嬷嬷一个人。她发明了这一切，她传播我们做这一切的热情。但我们就是得遵守，因为不遵守就会被她打，她才是强权者。  
阿佳妮坐上去羞辱椅过一次。她十七岁时勾搭过一个有妇之夫，那个人酗酒死了。我们在小椅子上，嬷嬷说一句，我们回答一句。  
“那个男人死了，是谁的错？”  
“她的错，她的错，她的错！”  
那天晚上阿佳妮差点哭了出来，琼搂住她，安慰了她很长时间。那天晚上谁都没聊起过去，最后是我开口了：“都过去了。”

我没有问希加图她为什么这么说，但是她转过来看着我：“我有个请求。”  
“你说。”  
“记住我曾经的名字，可以吗？就当……是我在犯任性。”她低下头去。  
沉默淹没了我。最后我说了：“可以。”  
她深呼吸，以最为郑重的语气说出她的名字：“欧罗巴。”  
“这是个美丽的名字。”我说。  
我直到今日都记得这个美丽的名字，也记得她脸上微笑的神情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熏牛肉：字面意思，熏制的牛肉。  
> 额外的话题：在鱿鱼的时代女性穿男装是有问题的。


	8. 2-3.棋盘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她勇敢的踏出一步，打开门——随之发现她爱的人也在等她。令人狂喜。  
> 嗯，恋人们相遇了。  
> （简单来说，鱿鱼一脚踹开了雷给的书房门）

我知道有些事情不迈出去一步，就永远不知道能不能做。得知欧罗巴的名字也好，在集中营也好，还有就是现在我要做的事情。  
阿尔贝尔本来就少有和异性交际，以前的他和麦姆是友人，但是他们之间的友谊，是无论同性还是异性都成立的友谊。米姆和梅姆都很崇拜他，他也对她们不错，但这崇拜并没有影响她们找男友。现在就更严重了，我确信他和“太太”尽管说得上话，但只是单纯的睡在一张床上的关系，有些晚上他甚至不上楼、睡在书房里，妮娜也和他说不上话。我到现在都没和他说上话，他倒是和我说了不止一次，算上花园那一次，总计是三次。  
结果还得我冒着风险迈出这一步。我自知我现在是在不少人的监视下要和他接触，“太太”的、安雅的、阿尔贝尔的随从的。“太太”每晚都要在我上床后在我的房前站一小时，这是我听得出来的东西，白天我在房间里的时候，估计也有人在拐角处听我做什么。  
只能是夜晚。夜晚“太太”睡了以后我才能去找阿尔贝尔，他上楼睡觉的时间晚于我睡过去的时间，也晚于她们睡过去的时间，妮娜和安雅一般是比我晚两小时睡觉，“太太”一般在我房前站完就去睡了。  
只要能骗过“太太”就行——妮娜不会在要睡觉前上楼的，安雅也是。今晚就可以试试看。

我现在躺在床上，闭着眼睛，用睡眠时的呼吸。但我的脑子还在运转，因此如何都不会睡去，除非我让它停下来。  
我在我的脑内背诵了不少诗篇，莎翁的十四行诗背完第一轮的时候，我听到“太太”的脚步声远离了我的房间，接着是主卧室的门响了。她进房间了。  
我站起来，身上还穿着青色的衣裙，头发放了下来，现在我仔细把它盘好，戴上软帽，走下楼梯。就和白天时一样，不过现在楼梯上只有一盏夜灯。  
我看到书房从门缝泄露出的灯光，这里我不能进，她们也不能进，只有他的随从能进，连打扫卫生都是阿尔贝尔亲自来。现在不一样了。  
我站在书房门前，深呼吸，敲了敲门。  
“请进。”看来书房里只有阿尔贝尔一个人。我转动门把手，打开这扇宝库门。  
书房的陈设还是那样子。三面墙都是书架，塞满了各种各样的书，过去这些书不仅在架子上，也在地面上，堆成一个又一个往往杂乱无章的书堆。现在稍微好了一些，没有什么书堆了，和楼上我房间里那张桌子同时期的办公桌还在，奶白色的编织地毯也是，椅子换了一把。靠窗是一张狭小的两用床，可以坐在上面看书，也能睡在上面。阿尔贝尔就躺在那上面，面朝着门，大概正准备睡觉，但是看到有人进来，他就坐起来了。  
我关上门，现在我就站在门口，凝视着他。他也凝视着我。那双赤色的眼睛里满是惊讶，又有种温柔，还有愧疚。我不知道我的眼神看起来如何，大概是几分悲伤，几分温柔，又有些孤独。  
我们上一次这么对视的时候距离绝没有这么远，那时候还是战前，我送他上火车那时。他的手里拿着行李，人贴在车窗上，天雷剑被他拿在手里，而我站在月台上。那时候他的眼睛里满是亮光，那是对胜利的确信。现在那亮光燃烧在他眼睛深处，掩藏在他的情绪之下。  
而后，现在的他伸出手去，招我过来，又把床空出来一小块。我走过去，坐在那块还带着他体温的床垫上。他还是没有开口，只是伸出手来，把我的软帽摘了下来。我握住那只手，仔细的抚摸着上面的每一处老茧，最后松开它。  
“你要喝酒吗？”他问。语气里带着几分谨慎。  
“不了。”我说。  
“来下棋吗？”他问。  
“好。”我说。

棋盘很快就在办公桌上被摆好了，阿尔贝尔拿了红酒出来，还拿了一碟子切好块的芝士，是我白天买的山羊芝士。  
我拿了一块芝士，小口的吃。是咸的，奶味中带着咸味。酒在阿尔贝尔的杯子里，带着气泡，显然不是什么醇厚的酒。  
“你居然喜欢气泡酒？”我想起来以前和我一起分喝干红的阿尔贝尔。那时候酒都是我从酒窖带出来的。  
“我手边就剩下这支了，”阿尔贝尔脸上带着歉意，“去酒窖拿的话，她会清点家里的红酒的，每天一次。”  
“有客人来的话多拿一支就行了，就当晚上的小礼物。”我自然的说了出来，“算了，毕竟是突然袭击。”  
“也不是突然的。”阿尔贝尔把已经被他弄倒在桌子上的棋子放出来，我看着他把一枚枚棋子放好，我执白棋，他则是黑棋，“摆棋谱吗？”  
“和你下吧。”我看着他，做了深呼吸，回想起棋子的质感和曾经的走法。  
士兵，骑士，主教，战车，皇后，国王。我们以往玩象棋时总是记住这些名字和走法，下起来则乱下一气，总不在乎将死而是在乎这一手下的如何。或许我当时下的并不是象棋，但现在是。  
我拿起士兵。最普通的士兵也能成为皇后。曾经我没能上战场，现在我会这么做，在无形的战场、晦暗的面纱之下，我会让他们恐惧。可是在这个无法安宁的世界里，又要怎么让人恐惧？明明恐惧的应该是我才对。  
到这时我才意识到阿尔贝尔在看着我，我立刻的放下第一枚士兵，这才意识到自己可能下错了。好在阿尔贝尔也下了一手，我下出了后翼弃兵当做开局。  
“你没下过后翼弃兵，尤里乌斯。”阿尔贝尔的手上划过微小的闪电。  
“我讨厌了各种龙式变例。”我说。  
我们都各走了一步短易位。我下的步步逼近，很快吃掉了不少棋子，他也应对一般吃掉了不少棋子，现在我们短兵相接，朴素的娱乐棋局被我们下的仿佛真正的战场。我已经推演到了五步之后，就怕他不会顺着我的预测去走。  
他果然没有。阿尔贝尔跳出我的思考，走了一步好棋，我则被动起来，好在主动权还在我手里。很快我走到他的底线，让士兵升变为王后，现在被将死的是他了。  
“你赢了。”他把王拿出棋盘，放到我手里，我看了眼钟表，离我进来到现在是两个小时，以往一局下一个下午都是正常的。  
我深呼吸，“我想知道你身上发生的一切，所有。”  
阿尔贝尔的眉头没有皱起来，“我答应你。”  
我肚子很饿，于是我多吃了几块芝士，芝士的香气让我去信任他，“我也会告诉你我身上发生的一切，是我说的吧，总不能一个人去承担一切。”  
他没有笑出来，只是指了指单人床，“去那里说吧。今天晚上是夜晚最长的一天。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后翼弃兵：国际象棋开局之一。有一部同名的网剧。  
> 龙式变例：这里我写错了，基本上说的就是传统的开局下法的变化。  
> 短易位：王车易位的一种。一局国际象棋一般只能出一次王车易位。  
> 升变：国际象棋中士兵到达最底一横行时，可变成后、车、马、象的其中一种。


	9. 3.莎乐美

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个装满很多东西的夜晚。  
> （简单来说：炖肉，讲故事，可能包含超高信息量）  
> （老七：？）  
> （军神：？）

很难形容这个夜晚究竟是怎样的。欲望的，希望的，绝望的？总而言之，这个夜晚是这段经历中，少数让我总会回忆的一个夜晚。  
照理来说我们应该坐在床上，互相聊天，但实际情况是我脱掉了自己身上所有的布料，被压在阿尔贝尔的身下，两人一起倒在床上。他喘息了一声，抽出搂抱我的手，而后又仔细的摸着我放下来的头发。  
仿佛理解了渴求被抚摸的我的需求一样，随之阿尔贝尔的手放在我的脸上，安静的抚摸着。  
“你的脸有些干燥了，尤里乌斯。”他的手停了下来，神情稍微有些凝固，仿佛下定决心一般开口，“我明天去买点润肤露吧。”  
“艾尔斯提人的？”我想起来以往大家都不喜欢的艾尔斯提面霜，那是没有什么香气、也不好用的东西，少有人买，买的大部分都是因为它太便宜了。  
“菲德拉赫的卡尔王很早就宣布中断贸易了。”那只手继续动了起来，少有的不隔着手套的接触已经让人怀念了，何况现在。欲望就在这时候被挑拨起来。不是单纯的渴求被抚摸、被亲爱的感觉，是更深的、更亲密的渴求。  
而后我注意到他的手停下了。  
“听。”他轻轻地说。  
我听到了脚步声，眼睛却无法从阿尔贝尔身上移开，我知道那脚步声明显是“太太”的。现在想来，我当时本应该有大事不妙的感觉。  
“她每到半夜都会口渴，要喝柠檬水。安雅会帮她准备好。”阿尔贝尔开口了，“今晚大概是忘了。”  
我听到安雅在说话，“对不起，太太，我忘了。”  
“那赶紧去准备，现在，立刻，马上！”“太太”愤怒的咆哮着，看起来妮娜也会被惊醒，而后冲下来帮安雅的忙。  
阿尔贝尔低下头来，凝视着我，那双赤色的眼睛里少有的热切沉淀在冷静之下，热切的起源令人脸红心跳。  
我闭上眼睛，双唇微闭。随之，他柔软的唇贴在我的唇上，用略微粗糙的舌尖轻轻试探着我，最后它滑了进来，在我的口中仔细的品尝着，酒的甜味也随之传递到我的口中。  
就像是仔细品尝完了一道精细的甜点一般，他松开了我。我近乎窒息，房间里的空气不算稀薄，但是怎么呼吸都无法平复已经高鸣不止的心。他也是一样的喘息着，这时我才注意到，脚步声已经远去，应该是“太太”喝完柠檬水，上楼了。  
“她走了。”阿尔贝尔调整好气息，开口。  
“她没走呢？”我说，“安雅可能还在书房门口。”  
“安雅不会说出去的。”那双赤色的眼睛看着我，那双眼睛里的神情温柔又镇定，是我想信任的那种眼神，何况那是我爱的人的眼睛。  
而后他露出孩子般的俏皮表情，最开始的温柔却未消散。阿尔贝尔把他那毛茸茸的脑袋埋在我的胸间，显得他的头像落在峡谷中间的、圆圆的滚石。我笑着抚摸着那头浅金色的碎发，感受他轻轻地呼吸。  
“真不知道你是不是就想闷死在这里面。”我说。  
他抬起头来，俏皮的神情依旧。这时候才能看出他其实在笑，虽然是嘴角的一抹微笑，却胜过那些热烈明亮的笑声。我放下手，同样的笑出来，假装我们是在深冬的街道上裹着同一条围巾的恋人，从未改变。  
现在这样就够了，就够了啊，只要我能和你在一起，能和你的手交叠就够了啊，我的爱人——那时候我的内心，一定是如此诉说着的。

做爱是件苦差事。过分的是你没经验的时候，更过分的是对方没有经验的时候，在单人床或是床垫上的时候过分程度翻倍。我们没占到前面两件事，但是占了最后一件。  
不过，一旦做过了，再度回想起完整一套的流程反而很容易。我很乐意用那些曾经尝试过的技巧技巧去讨好阿尔贝尔，但我现在被勒令只需要乖乖躺着，让双腿保持分开、露出私处即可。在我身上动作的他又在唇边竖起食指。我点头，尽全力克制自己发出的娇声。  
艾尔斯提人禁止了在做爱时对那些技巧的使用，特别是对待使女时，是禁止用任何手段让使女享受快感的，所谓繁衍生命的仪式，实际上是我们的酷刑。想起宣扬这点有多好的嬷嬷，我就想让她自己去体会一次，保证她根本不想再宣传这个了。  
咳咳。总之我不是写色情小说的，我不会加上莫名其妙的拟声词。我只会和你说，阿尔贝尔是个很好的床伴，清楚自己的爱人的敏感点，这就算是个好的伴侣了。  
我无法拒绝他轻轻吻遍我的上身，以唇舌刺激我的乳尖。他的睫毛微微地扑闪着，不是那种长长的睫毛，短而朴素，但贴近的话就能看到。他的呼吸拍打在我的皮肤上，像是某种爬虫在爬行。阿尔贝尔型爬虫。  
我克制住自己的大脑的古怪想法，但很快它就在另一层面上不受控制了。那并不是因为我的思考又如何，而是情欲引发的、短暂的空白和长久的沉迷。简而言之，我被他带到了高潮。  
“直接进来吧。”我说。阿尔贝尔的手已经探入我的身体内了，之前的高潮是因为那手仔细爱抚着我的花冠，久未品尝快感的身体敏感了不少，轻松就被带到了那顶峰。想来他的手已经沾染上我的爱液，变得湿漉漉的了。  
“不好。”阿尔贝尔回绝了我的意思。他很快就伏在我身上，轻吻了我一下，同时手还在缓缓的试探我的身内。我的小腹内已经燃起了火焰，想必他的也是。随即，他松开我，抽出他的手，把他的分身压进了我的身体之中——它已经很长时间没有进入这里了。  
进入做爱的正题之后，情况就会变得难以描述。总之，我们享受完时都在气喘吁吁，温凉的白色液体和蜜液混杂在一起，从我身体里唯一被他们看重的那个梨形器官中流出。  
恍惚意识之间，又感受到一个甜美的吻。好吃。

现在我们都彻底清醒过来了。刚刚做的时候我把被子踢下了床，我之后试图去把那床单人被子捡起来时，被阿尔贝尔拦住了。现在他自己从床上起来，正在给被子拍掉灰。  
我看着他，最后开口发问：“到底宪政战争是怎么失败的？”  
他把被子铺开来，盖在我身上。我侧躺着，他轻轻地坐在我身边，“说来话长，但总而言之我是个打了败仗的军官，现在我还得迎合那些人。”  
“那就说说。”我说，同时脑子里浮现出那些弄臣恭敬称呼他雷迅卿的同时，私下里痛骂他的场面，“我答应过你，你也答应过我，阿尔贝尔。”  
“那你也得说说公爵怎么抛下你不管，尤里乌斯。”阿尔贝尔把被子拉到我肩上，“还有，接下来不准拿被子蒙头。”  
“那雷迅卿殿下就得放弃进来暖和的被子里睡觉这想法。”我故意的拉长声。  
“……拿你没办法啊。”他叹口气，“好，我先说吧。本来，艾尔斯提的军备足够把大半个雷维翁碾压过去，但是他们只借给了陛下一个集团军，原因你也知道。”  
“陛下娶了艾尔斯提的公主，艾尔斯提的皇帝陛下的姑母。”我说。  
“是，哪怕陛下没有自己的合法子嗣，艾尔斯提皇室和雷维翁王室的合约也是成立的，不过一个集团军也是我国的军队能够正面对抗的水平。”  
“因此宪政战争开始的时候，你很乐观。雷维翁骑士团的团长、堂堂雷迅卿，和军队的统领卡尔顿元帅大人觉得，这场战争很简单。”  
“结果送过来的是整个雷维翁、菲德拉赫、威尔兹和卢米埃尔加在一起，也无法对抗的艾尔斯提第一集团军，同时，第三集团军也开始从另一侧的山口开进，雷维翁的兵力在双线作战，只能依靠山地据守。但那时候伤亡还能控制。”阿尔贝尔说着就准备去拿地图。  
我抓住他的手：“我知道。但是最后第三集团军还是成功了，在你们抗击的路上，你们是被慢慢蚕食成现在这样的。”  
“是啊，以拿卡尔顿元帅的幼子性命做要挟，他叛变了。军队最终还是以服从命令为天职。那时候宪政政府就做好准备，把宪政派的贵族和大部分的文职人员直接送去菲德拉赫，麦姆就是那时候去的那里。”  
“而菲德拉赫的援军直到这时才加入战场，就他们的表现，我觉得白龙和黑龙两边都没有尽全力。”我说，“毕竟以他们的军势，加上你的部下……”  
“兰斯洛特尽力了，但艾尔斯提的军备远非菲德拉赫所能比。”阿尔贝尔看着我，慎重的说出这个事实，“何况，他们并不能直接的加入战场。”  
“接着是你被俘。最后，我们失败了，雷维翁变成了艾尔斯提的附庸。”我的声音逐渐低下去，“可你依然觉得麦姆她们那边还有希望。”  
阿尔贝尔也压低了声音：“我承认。这里面的情况我还不能和你说。”  
“我又没有新闻看。”我想起这房子里成打的报纸，笑了出来。  
阿尔贝尔沉默了很长时间，“我会找到隐秘的方式和你说的，你理应清楚，但是，在那之前先回答我，公爵是不是抛下了你？”  
我抬头看着他，“先躺下睡觉吧。”  
他赤色的双眼里有一丝迟疑，但还是躺了下来，我把被子扬起来，盖住他的身体和我们的头，现在我们俩躺在一起，被子变成了我们的隐秘帐篷，这时候，我才敢安心的开口。  
“父亲没有抛下我不管，是我自找的。”我说。

那是我们越过国境线的那天。那之前我们一家人在地下室躲藏，在夜晚坐上各种各样的车辆，到新一个地下室或者无人的房屋，白天坐在那里面睡觉。  
财产之流倒是没有被没收。艾尔斯提开始大规模没收前，母亲和姐姐们的珠宝就请人带到了菲德拉赫，金钱转化成支票，重要的古董一包包放进地下金库中，几年以后它们被打开时还完好如初。  
我们则轻装上阵，只带了必要的衣服、书本和其他总得随身的东西。在习惯了夜晚的光线后，我们终于接近了雷维翁和菲德拉赫的国境线。那是群山连绵的土地，山口一侧的法芙娜峡谷是菲德拉赫的土地，另一侧的河流则属于雷维翁。我们就在夏末的树林里，向着山口另一侧的菲德拉赫行进。  
然而追兵也恰恰在我们身后。在找到山路上的车以前，枪声就不断响起。我的弟弟在哭，两个姐姐畏手畏脚，父亲和母亲也难以镇定。森林里闪烁着人影，即使草木也能吓到人。  
“按照预定的路线继续走一定会出问题，”父亲说。  
“我们又能怎么走？找到山路是不可能的吧……”我的姐姐们放弃了希望。  
我咬着自己的手，开动脑筋，最后得到了一个可笑的结论。  
“……父亲。”我说。  
“怎么了。”父亲的语气平淡下来。  
“我来引开他们。”我镇定的吐出接下来的词语，“你们继续往前走，去菲德拉赫。”  
“不行！”父亲的语气严肃起来，“我答应过阿尔贝尔了，要让你平安活着。”  
“……我会找到办法自保的。无论如何，请相信我。”  
我看得到父亲脸上带有痛苦。是啊，我的父亲不是真心实意的爱我，可我终究是他的女儿。  
“……只有这种时候你才像你身上的血一些。”他痛苦的开口了，“尤里乌斯，你要多多保重。”  
我没回应他，只是站起身来，按照预定的路线走去，很快我眼角的余光就注意到父亲拉着姐姐们，母亲带着弟弟走了。  
我深呼吸，跑起来，让他们以为我在慌乱。随之我假装一脚踩空，摔倒在树边，穿着暗蓝色军装的士兵立刻出现，准备抓走我。  
还不够。我爬起来，继续跑，使出全力冲刺，几度要被追赶而上时，总有办法躲避他们。但我还是不幸，在树林里再摔了一跤。不摔这一跤我就能走到土路上去，和父母会合了。  
我试图挣扎起身，在那之前我被一个个子高大的男人按在地上，冰冷的枪口立刻抵在我太阳穴上，下一秒扣下的话，我就会灰飞烟灭。  
“Bingo.找到你了。”他的声音低沉，略带笑意。  
这个男人很快把我拉起来，暗蓝色军装的士兵给我拷上手铐和脚镣，他们用语速很快的艾尔斯提语交谈了很长时间。我跟不上他们的语速，只能确定父亲他们安全的离开了雷维翁，因为他们没有追击的意图。  
把我铐住的男人身高比阿尔贝尔略高一些，穿着黑色的军装，军帽下面是生长古怪的金发和蓝绿色的眼睛。我被他看得不太自在，而后他抓着我的手铐，用我们本地的语言开口了：“一个人换一群人，很聪明。雷维翁公爵判断力不错。”  
“你在乱说话。”我看着他。  
他笑了。这个人给我最深刻的印象就是他脸上总带着笑意和可疑的气质，“放心好了，我会让他看着你痛苦万分，却什么都做不到的。”  
我刚准备开口，就被他塞了口枷堵住嘴，他又开始说艾尔斯提语，这次语速放慢了下来，我听得懂，“好了，带她去预定的地方。接下来她可是我们重要的筹码，可不能让这位受伤。”  
然后我就进了集中营。送我去的这位军官，我决定叫他微笑怪男。他在把我送去那里的路上给我看了新闻，这下我知道雷维翁失败了。

阿尔贝尔听完以后第一反应是叹气，第二反应是搂住我，“尤里乌斯，我的姑娘，我的好姑娘啊，”他的声音仿佛喃喃自语，却是悲痛的，“我早就该和你说，却在害怕你已经变了……”  
“没事了，重要的是我在这里。”我摸着他的头发，“聊聊你的吧。”  
阿尔贝尔接下来聊的事情让人吃惊。他说，和他一起被俘虏的军官们被告知，要想活下来就得为艾尔斯提卖命，不然就一天枪毙一个。他们没有自杀用的用具，最后阿尔贝尔选择第一个上刑场。  
但是对他用的枪没有射出真正的子弹，那些军官们也没事。指挥死刑的官员正是微笑怪男，他把阿尔贝尔放了下来，和他说了一个迄今为止最疯狂的计划。  
“我有个使命，那就是消灭艾尔斯提。”他说，“这是为了一个向我哭诉的人。”  
“…………你再说一遍。”  
微笑怪男重复了一遍，脸上带着笑容。  
晚上阿尔贝尔被他请吃了碱水面包和啤酒，他一边喝啤酒一边说他自己，“你知道，艾尔斯提如此扭曲，也就是几十年前的事情，乌诺——我那个养父常说，过去不是这样的，过去有更美好的时光，直到上任皇帝上任为止。”  
他絮絮叨叨说了很多东西，阿尔贝尔整理出来的事情很简单：这个浑身上下写满可疑、脸上带着古怪笑意的男人，实际上是艾尔斯提的地下组织“星列”的领导人之一。他早和雷维翁的宪政政府有所接触，通过宪政政府的支持者来偷偷转移受迫害的艾尔斯提人出境。现在，流亡到菲德拉赫的宪政政府想把一些滞留在境内的人带到菲德拉赫，为此他需要阿尔贝尔的名头和身份来掩护他。  
“当然，我名义上是给艾尔斯提的陛下卖命的，所以我做了什么对你不利的事，大可以骂我，你知道我们现在在搜捕雷维翁公爵这事吗？”微笑怪男说了出来。  
“怎么，公爵大人和艾尔斯提的陛下之间还有事情和我有关？”  
“有关。艾尔斯提的陛下要的不是雷维翁公爵的命，是公爵家的三女儿。那个女孩不是你的未婚妻吗？名字很像男人的一个女孩，却没有什么反抗能力。”微笑怪男当时的语气很轻佻。  
阿尔贝尔差点准备拿手铐勒死他：“不准这么说尤里乌斯！”  
“好好，我不针对你可爱的未婚妻了。”微笑怪男道了歉，“但是，我觉得她要被抓住的话，他们会想办法把她送到你身边折磨你，在这种折磨变成你的苦差之前，我会把你那个叫麦姆的好友委托的事情办好，到时候你就能走掉了。”  
“你这是真话吗？”  
“正经的真话。我不骗人，但大家都觉得我在骗他们。”  
两天以后，微笑怪男制造了一场暴动，暴动中阿尔贝尔的同僚都逃离了，现在他们在各地的阴影中继续组织小规模的反抗，同时和阿尔贝尔保持着联系。再后来，微笑怪男不幸言中了。很不幸，他没有预见到另一件事：“太太”变成了阿尔贝尔的新手铐。

聊完这些，我和他的瞌睡虫就上来了。很快我就在吸收了过多知识后的疲惫中陷入梦乡，阿尔贝尔要晚一点点。  
这个梦太过生动，以至于我现在依然记得。  
梦里的我走在雪地上，在自己最喜欢的那套衣服外面穿着斗篷，阿尔贝尔走在我身边，也穿着斗篷。我注意到我的斗篷和他的斗篷都是白色的长斗篷，有着黑与金的滚边，还有一个别致的红色领子，斗篷内侧也是红色的，通过黑色的肩甲系挂在身上。  
意外的，我和他手上都拿着剑。他手上的是天雷剑，我的是一把扭曲的、更接近弯刀的剑。  
很快，我们注意到远处雪地上躺着一个淡紫色短发的少年，他伤痕累累，身上却被可怕的黑气缠绕，那些黑气包裹他的伤口，让他痛苦万分。他有传说中精灵一样的尖耳，俊美的容颜因为疼痛而扭曲了不少，身上精良的银色盔甲碎了大半，露出里面黑色的紧身衣。现在的他用他小小的绿色披风包裹自己，努力的呼吸着。  
我听到少年发出微弱的声音：“不要救我……救救我……”  
变化的渴求让人怀疑他身上发生的事情，或许是本来的求生欲和理智在互相搏斗。  
随之微笑怪男从另外的方向走来，他也穿着和我们一样的斗篷，拿着一把金闪闪的、有着碧蓝剑身和大勺星座*排列的宝石装饰的剑，我听到他说话：“要终结他的痛苦，就必须杀害他。”  
我拿起我的剑。随之，三把剑一起刺穿了少年的咽喉。没有刺穿的实感，只能听到少年最后微弱的道谢声。  
我从未忘记这个梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关亲戚关系：一般来说贵族婚姻会伴随互相之间的同盟，这件事在雷维翁王身上有所体现。  
> 斗篷：嗯，是十天总斗篷。  
> 雪地上的青年：是军神。需要说一下，军神fe里提到他是藤色（淡紫色）的头发。  
> 大勺星座：即国内语境下的北斗七星。欧美称北斗七星为big dipper（大勺子）。


	10. 4-1.猎帽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一顶红色的猎帽的含义。一个早晨，一个约定。

早上我被吵醒的时候，阿尔贝尔还睡在我身边。是他的闹钟响了，我看了眼书桌上的闹钟，比我往常醒的时间早了一个半小时。它欢快的奏着吵闹的铃声，像是以前街上的吹笛手。  
我一向不喜欢闹钟，这下立刻从被子里出来，准备站起身去按掉它，结果反而被地板冻到了脚。好在这时候有只手抓住了我的手腕。是阿尔贝尔的。  
“没事，你继续睡，这是我自己的闹钟。”他也坐了起来，头发还乱蓬蓬的。我还是站着，不过这是为了去拿我的衣服。  
“我得回去楼上，不然她们就都知道我昨晚睡错地方了。”我穿上打底的贴身衣服，套好袜子之后这么说，“你可得小心。”  
“她们可希望你睡书房里了。”阿尔贝尔用手弄顺自己的头发，“那人昨天在我们吃晚饭时还说，要我晚上去你房间里。”  
“那人？”我重新发了一遍这个词汇。  
“你说还有哪人？还是我们以后用名字称呼她？”阿尔贝尔终于放弃了他的头发，他的头发反而被静电弄的更乱了，我差点笑出来。  
“我一直是叫她‘太太’的。”我说，“我觉得她的所作所为不符合爱丽榭这个名字，本来这是个不错的名字。”  
“那你难道会因为以前叫尤里乌斯的人都是男人就去改名吗？”阿尔贝尔的反问一下卡住了我的喉咙，不过他也意识到了这点，“算了。”  
这时候反而电话又响了。书房里的电话是前几年装的，用转盘来拨动数字，电话号码只有四位，非常好记。我把长裙穿上，阿尔贝尔套了一件外套上身，就去接起电话。  
“喂？”他的脸色凝重了不少，明显电话那头有个人正在说什么对他不利的事情，随之他把电话递了过来，“希耶提让你接电话。”  
我暂时没想起来希耶提是谁。我不认识叫这个名字的人，拿数字当名字也太蠢了。但我还是拿了电话，“您好？”  
电话里的声音激活了我昨晚好不容易模糊的记忆——电话里是微笑怪男：“早上好，中午好，以及晚上好，尤里乌斯小姐。”  
“别开这种收音广播玩笑。”我习惯性回击了一下他，“有事情吗？”  
“有，”他那副语气让我觉得他把脸上的笑意藏在身体里、用声音发出来，“抱歉我回艾尔斯提述职了，这边是中午，雷维翁这时候是早上吧？我有个消息要和你说。”  
“你说吧。”我深呼吸。  
“雷维翁流亡政府——也就是你的朋友麦姆她们，昨晚上组织了一次营救行动，包括你的导师在内，圣莱森大学附属研究所的不少人穿过了法芙娜峡谷，我那个上司现在气急败坏，让我现在给还留在雷维翁境内的圣莱森大学附属研究所的成员都打个电话，你也在内。”  
“我还能说什么？我甚至已经成了使女，他们和我没关系了。”我这么说着，心里却是高兴的，知道我的导师没有事，还活着到达了菲德拉赫，这就够了。  
“好，谢谢你，这就够了——对我的上司来说。接下来是我个人的事情，把电话还回去给阿尔贝尔吧，对了，新婚愉快。”  
我听着这句祝福有些不是滋味，但还是把电话还给阿尔贝尔，“他说的，要你听电话。”  
阿尔贝尔又接过来电话，他一开始神情松懈了不少，而后表情突然扭曲了一下，最后他开口了：“不要聊私人问题，除非艾尔斯提的电话不用电话费。”  
接下来微笑怪男明显说了什么有趣的话题，阿尔贝尔脸上有了笑容，但他的神色又有些迷惑：“你不应该先去加图……那家伙很无趣？你有见她的必要？随你。那再见了。”  
书房里明显有种隐秘的空气。我不喜欢，“我上楼了。”我说。  
“去吧，以后要来的话记得注意我的猎帽，它在衣帽架上好好的待着时，你就能来。”阿尔贝尔把白色软帽递给我。  
我眨眨眼睛。他意识到了什么，于是闭上他那双赤色的眼睛。我垫起脚，轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，拿好软帽，打开了书房门，走了出去。

猎帽和羊皮靴不同。羊皮靴是多年一次的流行，但是狩猎在士官学校是季节性的活动，一般是在秋季，教官和学生都要参与狩猎活动，得早早地起床，踩着秋季的露水等待雉鸡出现。早一点的夏季也是很好的狩猎季节，一般是狩猎鹿，也有狩猎兔子和狐狸的。这时候一顶猎帽很有用，不仅能认清身份，又不容易影响狩猎时的视线，还能够保暖。  
我十六岁那年的新年，阿尔贝尔的父母来我家祝贺。他们聊天，欢笑，然后阿尔贝尔的父亲笑着说：“今年狩猎季的时候，我要带我家小子去您那庄园里过，可以不，公爵？”  
那年的前一年，他在我生日送了我一双白色羊皮靴，那时候我们都是十五岁，到了这一年的三月，他的十六岁生日就到了。在雷维翁的传统里，过了十六岁生日，一个雷维翁人就可以拿起正式的武器加入狩猎或者是去当兵。我的生日却在狩猎季之后的十一月，因此不能和他一起在他参与的第一个狩猎季猎鹿，算是一个遗憾。  
“狩猎季的时候阿尔已经十六岁了吧？”父亲倒了一杯酒，“可惜我们家的孩子不是不感兴趣，就是没到年龄。”  
“是啊，孩子妈说要置办猎装来着。”  
我听他们说着说着，就有些腻烦，于是回去书房里读《圣特莱森传说》，后面也没注意去听。我读着那本传说里描述骑士狩猎的部分，想到在狩猎场上身着猎装的阿尔贝尔的姿态，突然感觉缺了些什么。缺了一样很重要的东西。  
父亲到书房里来的时候明显很开心。我趁着他准备给自己拿一本书时，开口了。  
“下次裁缝来的时候，我能定一顶男士的猎帽吗？要红色的。”  
“你要给谁啊？”父亲迷惑了一下，“明年你才能去狩猎，何况还是男士的猎帽，男士的猎帽都是灰色的，或者格子的。”  
“给阿尔贝尔。他适合红帽子。”我说。  
父亲脸上的表情越来越迷惑，我在他看来应该是越来越热切的凝视着他吧。不过确实，阿尔贝尔适合红色帽子。以前他在冬天会穿一件红色斗篷，是他母亲在他出生前为某个早逝的孩子做的，厚实温暖。戴上那件斗篷附带的兜帽的他，意外的有种英气。  
就算阿尔贝尔那时候还很小，我也无法否认带着那样的英气的他是美的，于是想到送他一顶或许有些傻气、或许打破了常规的帽子。  
“裁缝会在五天以后来，”父亲的声音拉我从思考中回来，“账单当然是我负责，但你要自己和裁缝说要一顶红色猎帽，不然他会觉得我疯了。”  
“好吧。”我放下书，离开了。  
五天以后裁缝确实来了，我按照一贯的方式定了服装，然后加上了一句：“请给我的朋友做顶红色猎帽，在三月到来前送来就行。”  
裁缝当然是认识阿尔贝尔的：“给你的未婚夫？那个刚刚被你母亲叫去喝茶的金发小伙子？”  
“对。”我说。  
“好，你的眼光也是很毒辣啊，送他红色的帽子，那小伙子还蛮适合红色帽子的，小姐。这帽子就当礼物送你吧。”裁缝说，“不过话说回来，你可得定件礼服了，总穿男装合适吗？”  
“我觉得合适就行。”我说。  
阿尔贝尔的红色猎帽最后准时到了。狩猎季的时候我和父亲一起去了庄园，在那里读书，每天都能看到他戴着那顶气派的猎帽回来，而后摘下猎帽，把它放在手上用食指打转。  
我们后来只有一个狩猎季一起打过猎，红色猎帽他倒是在这之后一直有一顶，我送他的那顶已经磨破了，现在这顶被他放在衣帽架上的应该是红色猎帽三世。它总是正经的呆在衣帽架上，只要某天它是被歪挂在那里，我就不应该去书房了——这是阿尔贝尔约定的方式。  
恰似花朵的开放一般。但我还有几个花期？我会凋谢在这里吗？我不知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猎帽：neta《麦田里的守望者》。《麦田里的守望者》的主角霍尔顿买了一顶红色猎帽用来反戴。加上这个是因为阿尔贝尔的披风后面有个很可爱的红色兜帽，我想写写戴着红色帽子的他。  
> 把猎帽用手指打转也是霍尔顿干的事情。  
> 拿数字当名字：鱿鱼觉得蠢是因为希耶提确实是一个数字的发音（现实中是西班牙语的7，在这篇里也是7）。  
> 早上好，中午好，以及晚上好：老七这里致敬了《楚门的世界》。  
> 生日：这里参考了他们在gbf的实装日。雷给在gbf的实装日为15年3月31日，鱿鱼是18年11月15日。


	11. 4-2.旧血脉（old blood）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以前的下雪天发生的很多故事，在这个下雪天来到尤里乌斯身边。

下雪了。雷维翁的第一场雪一般都会在我生日前到来，细沙一样的雪缓缓从空中落下，偶尔被风卷起升腾，又缓缓落下，像是雾气一般，给枯萎的树木和大地撒上一层不能吃的糖霜。曾经我读到一篇形容雪的散文诗，作者形容雪是死掉的雨、雨的精魂。现实的雪确实是从积雨云里落下，我认为这形容非常的贴切。  
现在我就在我房间的飘窗上，看着下雪的世界，雪要下到午夜才会停，在那之前外面会很冷。在这之前两个小时我就出去采购了，和欧罗巴一起。我们一起买了不少的肉，蔬菜水果却没买多少。  
“无论哪一家的厨娘都在准备炖牛肉。”回去的路上我这么说。  
“雪天吃炖牛肉算是这边的传统吗？”她问。我看着她帽子里的金发又漏出来了一缕，好在很快她就注意到了，自己把金发塞了回去。  
“是的，据说在这时候吃炖牛肉的话，整个冬天都不会觉得寒冷。冬天到了，有人吃前胸肉，有人吃腿肉，有人吃尾巴肉，还有人吃脸颊肉，”我重复了一遍，突然意识到我把它说的没那么有韵脚，“啊，这是以前一首歌谣的大意。”  
“我听过。有人放番茄，有人放土豆，有人倒红酒，还有人加酸奶油。”欧罗巴很顺畅的接着说了下去，“我们家那位女仆教我的。”  
看来她越过了她的艾尔斯提血统，和雷维翁的人们打成一片——哦不，我也是这些人之一。  
我看着采购篮里的那块肉，是一块很好的前胸肉。我突然想起今天金鬃大排长龙的队伍，不少人都是中下层的太太，女仆和她们站在一起，我们的青色衣服在这之中非常的显眼。与此同时金鬃前的记者正在拍照，他们究竟拍下来干什么，放到报纸上宣传？让菲德拉赫人相信雷维翁人现在过得很好？  
只要听到那些太太的窃窃私语就不会有人相信这些，她们抱怨着肉店的肉比起往年减少了不少，这个月给的牛肉的采购券都只够这么一锅炖牛肉，接下来只能吃鸡肉了。我默默的接过前胸肉的时候不敢开口，而妮娜想要的牛腩肉就放在旁边的柜台上。  
“我们没什么选择。”欧罗巴开口了，“很多东西都被安排的尽善尽美了，我们只需要跟着走即可——祭司和嬷嬷们这么说。但是，人生真的只要这么简单吗？只要跟着千面之神的指示去走，最终我就能进入色斯灵尼尔吗？那些太太们和她们的丈夫，真的能够进入瓦尔哈拉和毕尔斯基尔尼尔吗？”  
我叹口气，“人生总是不如意的。”  
“……你说得对。”欧罗巴叹气，“好在还有你能和我说什么，希望哪天我能称呼你的名字。应该是……尤里乌斯·纳达斯迪？”  
我摇头，“我还没结婚，应该是尤里乌斯·奈尔塔斯蒂。”

我看着下雪天的世界，突然意识到房间里进来了人。我害怕下一秒我被杀害而没有回头，但那个人很随意的坐到了我的床上，我听得到毛衣针的声音。  
“你上来了。”我转过头去，看到的正是“太太”，她在织一条黄色的围巾，围巾的两端勾勒出绿色的飞鹰。她会的图案越是精细，我就越怀疑以前的她是不是真的把时间都花在政治上。  
“你想学这个？”她停下编织，“这是老手艺了，我以前只是偶尔做做，现在把这个变成正业了。”  
“比起这个，为什么离开起居室？”我问。  
“起居室有人在用，”她叹气，“我不会在这里吸烟，你放心，我可不想弄坏你的身体。”  
“这家里没有女人能违抗您的意志。”我说，“所以是谁？”  
“几位青年军官，你知道的，是阿尔贝尔的同事，他们现在都负责首都戍卫了，真好。”“太太”绕了一下毛线，“吵，无礼，而且没有一个素养比得上他，该说他算是意外吗？”  
“他们有他们的可爱之处——以前他这么说过。”我说。  
“也确实像他会说出来的话。”她继续编织图案，“公爵有没有和你说过我在回去继承家业前是在哪里做事的？”  
我摇头。父亲其实提到过，“太太”曾经是王宫的女官，在王后身边服侍过王后一段时间，但是在我出生之后一段时间就走了。我不知道父亲提这段的用意，但父亲特意说这件事对我的时候加了一句，“她心碎了。所以她没结婚。”  
“瞎讲，雷维翁公爵怎么不可能提这件事。算了，就当我絮絮叨叨吧，到了这个年龄不唠叨是不可能的。”太太织着毛线，最后给围巾做了收尾。  
“我就在这里。”我说。  
“好……那得是我进入政坛之前的事情了。我和你不一样，我以前是被当作小姐养起来的，但公爵一直把你当儿子看待，哪怕他不得不承认你是女孩。我们保守派的人攻击进步派的人时总这么说——他把女儿当作儿子抚养。”我看到“太太”的眼睛又亮了起来，她从“太太”又变回了记忆里我认识的爱丽榭，冷嘲热讽，无所畏惧。  
“我曾经拿那样的你当作某个目标。大概是处世的目标吧。”我对着那个爱丽榭开口，又或者我没说。我明显说了。  
“乱说，公爵可是说了他才不要尤里乌斯变成惹人生厌的老女人，我那时还在想他哪来的儿子，后来才知道是你。”“太太”身上属于爱丽榭的火焰继续燃烧，“说回去，我那年代，一位小姐想要有点事情可做，就是去做女官——这是个很体面的职业，不用抛头露面，薪水充足，还有点可能勾搭到贵人。很快我就成了王后身侧的一位侍女，这算是传统，我母亲和姑母都做过。那时候我还有个同事，她叫宝拉，是贫苦人家出身的女孩，生长在这首都的贫民窟里，比我大几岁。”  
我重复一遍这个名字，“宝拉。”  
“宝拉有点菲德拉赫血统，又有点其他国家——我忘了哪里，但大概是东方血统。她很美，身段好看，容貌清秀，有一头红发和略带一点黄色的白皙肌肤，笑起来总是开朗的，闪闪发光，亮晶晶的像是一颗钻石，只需要切割几下即可。宝石需要打磨，而她天然无瑕。”  
我能想出来宝拉的美貌。“太太”不是什么美女，金发朴素的扎在脑后、穿着女官服饰的她，想必是羡慕宝拉的美貌的。  
“不幸的是，我和她爱上了同一个人。那个人没和他的妻子生下一个小孩，不是他无能，是他的妻子不能生。他那时不算年轻，但风度翩翩，宝拉没见过这样的男人，但我知道，这个男人身上的利刃只要我靠近，就会被他刺穿。”爱丽榭仿佛回到了过去，她的声音都带着火焰，“可我就是乐意，然后有天，意外发生了。”  
“是什么？”我问。  
“宝拉在早上突然干呕起来，吃不下饭，很快她好转了，但她身形胖了起来，月事也没有在她身上发生。于是总管问她是不是怀孕了。她说是。”  
我想的出来，一个怀着不知道谁的孩子的可爱女孩。  
“我和宝拉共用一个房间，于是我问她，她怀上了谁的孩子，她说，是那个男人的。她心甘情愿，觉得只要自己生下这个孩子，那个男人就算不能娶她也会对她好些，可是事与愿违，她被赶了出去，我想把她接到我家，但是她突然间失踪了。”她说到这里叹了一口气，“几天之后，我在雷维翁公爵那里再见到了她一次，那时候那个男人正打算去看公爵藏匿起来的宝拉，他带上了我。”  
我假装不知道那个男人是谁，但他一定得意洋洋。  
“回去的路上我问他，‘为什么？’他说，他只是想玩玩，他不会承认宝拉肚子里的孩子是他的小孩。你可以想象那种嘴脸，那时候我的心就碎了，我差点掐死了他，然后问他为什么这么做。他却答非所问，又要我和宝拉作一样的事情，他说，我的血统高贵，应该能怀上一个比宝拉的孩子更好的孩子。但我当时却答应了，明明我的心已经碎了。”  
我没有开口。我想的出来，那一定是个夏天，他们在马车上颠簸着做爱，不知晨昏。  
“我确实怀上了他的孩子，但我的孩子是个死胎，他流产了。”她抚摸着自己的小腹，“但宝拉的孩子活了下来。我憎恶那个孩子，那孩子在出生时夺走了她母亲的性命，又摆脱了自己的父亲。而我现在为止，都还在我自己为自己制作的柴堆上，找着自己的火炬。我想烧死自己，但我又因为爱着那孩子的父亲，不舍得去死，甚至直到现在都还在为他服务，而这只是因为一次任性。”  
“所以你没结婚。”我说。  
“起码是在认识阿尔贝尔前，他是好年轻人，他如果爱着我的话，我的身心或许会早早摆脱那个男人。他见到我时，只是行了吻手礼便让人愉悦，可我知道他有想守护的公主，那也确实是个公主。在我见到那可爱的公主以前，我一直在想那是多好的女孩，但我见到了。”  
我凝视着“太太”，属于年轻的爱丽榭的火焰已经消散了，只剩下她的躯壳。她伸出手来，“你不像宝拉。你更像你父亲一些，但你却是聪慧的、用你父亲传下的高傲作伪装的宝拉。公爵说的没错，你值得更好的未来，可你在你不知道的时候，已经夺走了我身边的太多美好。”  
“所以你现在嫉妒我。”我开口了。  
“是，我嫉妒你。你的名字是我起的，那本来属于我的孩子。你有一个爱你的母亲，虽然你夺走了她的性命。你有一对很好的养父母，尽管非要说他们对你不算好。你还有一对好义父母和爱你的未婚夫。我从你手上夺走阿尔贝尔的姓，却夺不走他的心。”她的眼睛里闪烁着某种液体，“现在我只能让你和我一样，损失本来自由的空气。”  
说完她就收拾起毛线，“我下楼了。”  
“太太，我有一个问题。”我说。  
“你问吧。”她说，“不过现在不应该问。”  
“那个男人爱过我吗？”我说。  
她摇摇头，然后就关上了房门。

晚餐是炖牛前胸肉。我叉上一块细嚼慢咽，想着“太太”，不，是爱丽榭说的话。  
我知道我的生父是怎样的人，雷维翁王，现在是至高无上的雷维翁王，他的继承人却只有两个侄子，现在都在菲德拉赫。父亲很早就和我说过这件事，但爱丽榭却是第一次仔细提到我的生母。  
不可怨恨你的生父，不应厌恶你的父亲——阿尔贝尔的父亲也和我聊过这件事。我不厌恶父亲，他对我算是好的，供我读书和吃穿用度，但感情上不够亲密，不算是爱我。对我亲密又爱我的是阿尔贝尔的父亲，他现在也在菲德拉赫。这么算来我其实有三个父亲：把我遗弃的生父雷维翁王，抚养我成人的养父雷维翁公爵，和阿尔贝尔的父亲——纳达斯迪卿。  
我们两家很早就说好，要把公爵家的女儿嫁给纳达斯迪家的儿子。订立婚约时我和阿尔贝尔是二十三岁，我的姐姐里还有一个没订婚，阿尔贝尔选了我。他选择的时候，知道我没有流着我父亲的血这件事吗？  
无论如何，我不恨那个男人。他应该死，但不是因为我怨恨他，而是因为他做的错事。他做了太多的错事，早晚会付出代价。我会活到那一天，替我的生母见证他的死。  
我暗暗思考着，注意到天空的暗色。雪还在下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：old blood在英语中代指“老一辈人”。旧血脉的翻译出自《德军总部》的某一作，这作刚好是前传。  
> 有关雪的散文诗：neta了鲁迅的《雪》。不过这说法中国大陆的读者应该都记得。PS.我在的地方没有雪T＿T  
> 炖牛肉：鱿鱼提到的是对牛肉部位的选择。欧罗巴提到的是炖牛肉加入的食材，分别对应的是番茄炖牛肉、普通的土豆炖牛肉、红酒炖牛肉和斯特罗加诺夫（俄罗斯的酸奶油炖牛肉，这也是这些炖牛肉里唯一没有真正意义上炖过的）。


	12. Β-雷电之血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姬塔的章节。一些对血脉的整理，很多的科普和两张照片。  
> （二姐被提到了，咩）

今天是休息日，我可以呆在公寓里好好睡觉，不用去听录音，但我还是做了个梦，让我在半夜时分惊醒。  
严格意义上这个梦不算恶劣，我只是梦到了青色衣服的使女在看着我，她们都看着我，却没有脸。我只记得这个了，大概是因为箱子里的文件的关系。  
箱子里被解密的文件基本揭示了宪政政府流亡前半年的制度决定是怎样的，还有他们的方针，研究者们能看到一个风雨飘摇的政府是怎么固定成后来那样的磐石的，大多数人都对那些感兴趣，而私人的录音和回忆录基本都是我和几个工作人员在整理，录音需要听写，回忆录都是手稿，最后还要录入到电脑里才能考虑出版。  
经过不那么靠谱的鉴定和靠谱的自述，这三份录音是宪政政府的录音里被特意删除的编号1到编号3这三份。第一份属于尤里乌斯，第二份则属于尤里乌斯的录音里提到的艾尔斯提使女欧罗巴，她的获救时间很早，第三份则属于一个刚刚获救的使女，她自称是阿佳妮，本来是一位孤儿。  
回忆录则很有趣，第一份属于当时已经在菲德拉赫的麦姆，第二份属于阿尔贝尔，第三份则属于时任雷维翁公爵，也就是尤里乌斯的养父。  
根据箱子里的说明信，这几份回忆录和录音大多涉及隐私，因此宪政政府决定保密，并在当事人死后公布，在这些东西寄存时当事人都还没去世，他们后来都有美满的人生。事实确实如此，阿佳妮的录音谈及了卡尔顿元帅个人的不良品行和麻痹意志，欧罗巴的录音则有不少有关使女生活黑暗面的叙述，也描述了当时雷维翁贵族中留下来的这些人的生活，当然还有她自己的恶作剧，那时候这位可爱的使女才十七岁。  
而尤里乌斯的录音更特殊。这份录音很私人。我很难想象时年二十五岁、在三位录音者里年龄最大的尤里乌斯，会很直接的谈及她的夫人和后来的丈夫，还有她的直观感受。从说明信来看，录制时尤里乌斯没想到存档。从那份录音中，我能感受到一位坚强但是又有点犹豫、带点脆弱的年轻女士。  
三份录音和回忆录都很直接的提到了“希耶提”——罗德里戈·迪亚兹。这位艾尔斯提间谍系统的高官本身和他的养父一样是双料间谍，一方面他是“星列”的首领，另一方面他又为艾尔斯提的至高意志提供帮助。结合雷维翁宪政政府保管的“星列”相关的资料，我能想象出意气风发的青年，笑着把使女们藏在他的羽翼下的画面。

写完这些，我的同事又给我打了电话：“我们觉得雷维翁王室和贵族的世系表有些变动，和尤里乌斯有关，你能整理一下吗，姬塔？”结果我就把我的笔记本丢在了一边。反正没人看。  
那么首先聊聊雷维翁的公爵们吧，在雷维翁本来是一个王室和三家公爵——雷维翁公爵奈尔塔斯蒂一族，西南公爵匈雅提一族，曼恩公爵加图一族，这三族都是王室的旁系后裔。与此同时，雷维翁又有一族良将辈出，这就是纳达斯迪一族。纳达斯迪一族本来只是加图公爵属下的男爵，依靠世代的战功蹿升至侯爵，而后在两百多年前因为时任族长涉嫌行刺被降至伯爵。  
在十年战争前，雷维翁的开拓战争和边境冲突中，纳达斯迪家族的几位将官立有赫赫战功，其中就包括老纳达斯迪卿。借此雷维翁王曾经想直接提拔纳达斯迪一族为公爵，但遭到了老纳达斯迪卿拒绝，最后雷维翁王只好在待遇上让纳达斯迪一族与公爵同等。  
老纳达斯迪之子正是阿尔贝尔。他本人很早就作为士官学校的成员加入过几次边境冲突，表现优秀，又深得雷维翁王喜爱，因此早早被下赐了天雷剑及雷迅卿的封号。  
而后，十年战争期间，曼恩公爵和复辟的雷维翁王选择支持艾尔斯提，并借此复辟，西南公爵、雷维翁公爵及时任雷维翁王储克拉伦斯则支持宪政派，并和宪政政府一起前往菲德拉赫，纳达斯迪一族当时则是老纳达斯迪及其妻先前往菲德拉赫，阿尔贝尔则在十年战争战场上被俘虏、被迫（现在则是因宪政政府的要求配合希耶提）留在雷维翁国内，在构陷了自己被迫娶的“夫人”——爱丽榭·亚诺什，并和她一起入狱后成功逃狱，前往菲德拉赫，成为宪政政府前线的将官。  
十年战争结束后，雷维翁王被废，曼恩公爵封号被继任雷维翁王的克拉伦斯封给王室较晚的一支旁系——侯爵格雷一族，加图一族沦为庶人。同时新王又加封纳达斯迪一族为梅纳公爵，现任梅纳公爵的女儿据说要和王储结婚了。  
明面上来看，梅纳公爵和雷维翁王室在他女儿的婚姻之前没有血脉上的联系。  
但是，如果尤里乌斯确实是雷维翁王室的私生女，那么梅纳公爵和雷维翁王室血脉的联系是最近的——现任梅纳公爵是尤里乌斯的孙子。梅纳公爵完全可以通过雷维翁王来做亲缘鉴定，如果尤里乌斯的身份为实，那么雷维翁王室的最大流言——“宝拉的孩子”就可以终结了。  
写到这里，我又抬头看了眼放在桌子上的拍立得。两张彩色拍立得都是复制品，拍摄时间是十年战争后。第一张上面是身着亮色冬装的阿尔贝尔夫妻二人，小时候的梅纳公爵小阿尔伯特夹在他们中间，阿尔贝尔抱着小阿尔伯特的妹妹阿加莎，尤里乌斯抱着一个小婴儿。阿尔贝尔戴着毛线帽，尤里乌斯的棕色长发流泄而下，他们笑得都很开心。  
第二张很简单，是穿着暗蓝色军装、微微把帽子抬起，露出微笑的希耶提的侧颜。每次看到这张照片，我就有些悲伤。因为这张照片第二次出现是在他的遗孀索恩的手上。十年战争末期“星列”被艾尔斯提破获，希耶提消失在了不知道什么地方。艾尔斯提投降以后，索恩穿着丧服，专门拍了一张她和他都在笑着的照片。后来他的尸体被挖了出来，开始腐坏的皮肉上还带着笑容，检验显示他死于注射死刑。  
我伸出手去，摸了一下笑着的青年的侧颜。我希望能够讲述他的人生，他的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鱿鱼的姓：没特殊含义。  
> 曼恩公爵：法国历史上真实存在的爵位。  
> 匈雅提：来自另一位在历史上抗击了奥斯曼的匈牙利人军事家，雅诺什·匈雅提。  
> 老七的名字：一个西班牙人的名字。这个名字来自熙德（El-Cid，西班牙斗士，本名罗德里戈·迪亚兹·迪·维瓦尔）。


	13. 4-3.art of blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场剑术比赛。希耶提说想和阿尔贝尔比试剑术，两方都同意了。  
> 当然，从尤里乌斯的视角看来，比剑术比赛还有趣的东西有很多。

雪天一过就有人在铲雪，一铲一铲的难听响声和大地碰撞的声音，不至于刺破耳膜，只是难听而已。我听到妮娜在堆雪人时发出的拍击声，她从南方来，喜欢下雪的日子，以前她和我们一起堆雪人的时候往往是她独力堆一个大的，我们堆两个依偎在一起的小的，“这就是你们俩了。”她指着小雪人说。  
我不想起床。房间里很温暖，身边有个温暖的人，我的腰和腿很酸，小腹有些鼓胀，但是却觉得很舒适。只有床实在是狭小，狭小的只要伸手就能摸到床边。   
而后轻轻的吻落在我脸上，是阿尔贝尔的吻，他的声音也很轻，“好好休息吧。”  
温暖的人消失在我身边，我可能迷迷糊糊的发出了什么声音。他很快就去接了突然响起的电话，又在聊天，阿尔贝尔大概又在被嘲笑。他之前就抱怨过，希耶提的感官特别敏锐，总能从阿尔贝尔的声音里判断出来他昨晚干了什么，如果他觉得阿尔贝尔特别神清气爽，那他就会开始就私生活的话题调侃起来，反之，如果他觉得阿尔贝尔很累，就会关心他的睡眠状况，无论哪种最后都会被阿尔贝尔问电话费的问题，然后转入正事。  
他现在大概也在调侃阿尔贝尔吧。我想着，在独自一人的被窝里安心的又睡过去，假装昨晚吃得饱饱。实际上我欲求不满的程度越来越严重，每次做都想索求更多，那样的我大概是变成什么恶魔了，可是阿尔贝尔却乐见我索求他的热切，他总是欢迎我。哪怕哪天我骑在他身上时突然要掐住他的脖子，他也会留好安全词之后接受我的。  
说到这里的时候我又有了进食的渴求，不是单纯的食欲层面上的进食，是情欲层面上的进食。我那时候不知为何渴求过多，和曾经的我完全不同。这大概是对以前我可以随意拒绝阿尔贝尔的请求的报复，曾经拥有时随意抛弃，现在不得时却在躁动，或许这是人的本性之一也说不定。  
我清楚我的身体对艾尔斯提而言，只剩下那脆弱的梨形器官，嬷嬷将它比喻为花朵的子房和花柱，而我们则是花朵，“自然界的花朵需要足够艳丽才能活下来，但你们不用！你们只需要就这样安全的活着，静静的盛开！”  
子宫可没有嬷嬷想的那么简单，我们也是活生生的人，而不是终究会凋零的花朵。何况，这身青色的装束终究不能抹杀花朵之美，花应当开放之时，所有人都会为之吸引。山茶、玫瑰、百合、唐菖蒲、牵牛花、勿忘我、万寿菊，这些花我都种过。但我知道我自己不是其中任何一种花朵，它们都很美丽，但我却是不美丽的花朵。  
我以前的家里有一个玻璃温室，其中种植了不少热带的花朵，大多是从东方或者南方各国小心翼翼送到雷维翁的，母亲喜欢它们。其中有一种白色的、带有香味的花朵，母亲说它叫姜花。它没有兰花一样的艳丽，却是那些花朵里最容易看顾的，它的香气甜蜜好闻，又有一点点姜的香气。  
我觉得自己是那样的花朵，朴素、有着甜蜜的味道。但是没人觉得我像是姜花，曾经有位名诗人见过我和我的姐姐们，他把我的两个姐姐比作玫瑰和万寿菊，而我是卡特兰。卡特兰那艳丽的花朵也有香气，但终究没有姜花那样使人愉快。  
当然这些都不是那时睡过去的我想的，是现在清醒叙述着的我说的。我当时只想睡觉。

今天没有人休息，妮娜早早地就和安雅一起清洁地板，恰巧的路过书房，而我正好换上衣服，打开书房门的时候和她们互相对视。  
我有些茫然，“我这就上楼去刷牙洗脸。”我说。尽量显得自己像无辜的人很重要。然而妮娜和安雅却都露出松了一口气的表情，而后笑了出来。  
半个小时后我在厨房吃了早餐，妮娜专门煮了燕麦粥，她兴奋的说今天有艾尔斯提的大人物要来看阿尔贝尔和“太太”。  
“艾尔斯提的大人物应该不年轻了。”安雅来了这么一句，“我猜大概是个老头子。”  
“但是，但是啊，你想，就算是老头子那也可能精力充沛，不然怎么说要和少爷比剑术呢！”妮娜特别兴奋，甚至语调都带着上扬。  
“那你也不是他们家女仆啊。”安雅泼了冷水，然后转向我，“我知道你晚上偷溜出来了。”  
我碗里的麦片粥很好吃，妮娜特意下了点蜂蜜，可是现在我没胃口了。我的喉咙开始绞紧，但我强迫自己看着安雅，“那怎么了？”  
“你啊……”安雅笑出来了，“你明明可以直接就去书房的。”  
“那太太会知道的。”我划了一下碗里的麦片粥。  
“她不知道的，她最近睡眠不好，总是在你之前就上床了，我也不会下楼来看看书房的——太太知道你进了书房这件事就够了。”安雅直言，“我可一直帮你在打掩护，说你们就是聊聊天说说话而已。”  
我的喉咙放松下来了，“但是，那也不是一般的聊天说话。”  
“我知道，但是我听不懂嘛！”安雅说这话时语气意外的像是撒娇，“而且我对太太也是有点怨气的。”  
妮娜拍了拍安雅的肩膀，“你又要说你三番五次想结婚都被她拆散这件事了？”  
“那不说了。”安雅立刻被打回原形，我继续吃燕麦粥，吃着吃着就有一串脚步声从前门进来。它走进了起居室。  
我开口了，“下午我还能出去吧？”  
“反正你是没法和加图家的使女开开心心散步，那姑娘今天得找其他人了。说起来，她很俏皮，早早就戏弄了加图公爵夫人不止一次，吓得公爵夫人对她客客气气的。”安雅这么说着，洗完水槽里最后一个碗，我也吃完了东西，坐在椅子上思考。  
这么说欧罗巴过得还算好，但是她戏弄加图公爵夫人……给我几个胆子我也不想戏弄“太太”。不是不能，而是不想。  
我背对着厨房门，只能听到刚刚的脚步声到了厨房门口，妮娜率先走到门口去看情况。恰巧，厨房门打开着，我和安雅就能听到妮娜说俏皮话，“这位公子哥，你是不是走错了地方啊？”  
“那当然不是。”是希耶提的声音。我当场和安雅对视了一眼，感觉到妮娜搞不好有危险，我立刻站了起来，转过身去。妮娜正堵着厨房门口，她对面站着穿了件棕色长外套、鼻子上架着一双圆形镜片墨镜的希耶提。  
“妮娜，话不应该乱说的。”安雅立刻充当了一个不那么冒失的女仆的职责，我则低着头，尽全力站在那里，没有开口，“走，我们去采购吧。”  
“啊啊，不用。我只是来传话，刚刚阿尔贝尔说让你们家的使女去起居室，让我来找你们。不过她就在这里的话，就让她自己决定。”明明希耶提脸上只是温和的笑，但就是让人觉得害怕。  
我深呼吸一下，“我会去的。妮娜。”  
妮娜让开了门口，她回到了厨房里。我抬起头，走出厨房，看着面前的怪人。他在长外套下穿着一件黑色的高领毛衣，毛衣很厚实，袖子长到覆盖他的手背。他的裤子则是时兴的卡其色长裤，显得像个摄影爱好者，如果他不戴墨镜而在脖子上挂个相机的话。  
我对他行了屈膝礼，开口了：“愿主指引你的前路。”  
希耶提的回应很简单，这也是我们照理来说唯一互相说的话：“愿神祝福你能生养。”  
随之他带着我进了起居室，示意我坐在脚凳上。起居室里除了“太太”还坐着穿了白色毛衣的阿尔贝尔，希耶提坐了下来，“我把她带来了。”  
“太太”正忙着摆上茶具：茶壶、茶杯、碟子，糖罐和奶壶。照理来说，茶由女仆来冲，但安雅稍后进来时只带了金色的热水壶，这意味着客人尊贵，要让夫人亲自冲茶。  
我自然不能喝茶，因此我咽了一下口水。注意到这个，“太太”倒了一杯水给我，只等我随时来拿。水气从杯中散发出来，看不出图案，也没有什么用来占卜的必要。  
暗红色的茶水很快就从茶壶里倒了出来，我看着三个人的喝茶习惯：太太放了一块糖和牛奶，希耶提莫名其妙放了三块糖进去，阿尔贝尔的喝茶习惯一如既往，先喝一口不加任何东西的茶，再放进去牛奶。  
我看着他们又开始交谈，这次就是不少的庸俗话题了。互相问候身体状况，天气，还有其他的。我注意到沙发上还放着两把木剑，那是训练剑，和我们以前用的那两把完全不同，是标准的、按照真剑还原的木剑。  
很快希耶提就厌烦了这种话题，“外面雪停了吗？”  
“停了，你要出去开始比试了吗？”阿尔贝尔看了眼外面，“他们也把雪清理干净了。”  
“不要踩到花就行。”“太太”的声音有气无力，“它们在雪下安眠呢。”

显然下雪天没能影响不怕寒冷的两位剑士的兴致。很快我就坐在花园里，“太太”的椅子旁边，手上拿着暖炉，身上穿着斗篷。冬季的寒冷空气刺痛我的呼吸，让我以为下一秒鼻子就会消失。  
我不看剑术比赛，只是略知一二，但是明显希耶提说的比试是更朴素的剑术对决，不是那种依靠刺中对方部位来得分的优雅比赛，是更尖锐、激烈、以保护自身为前提的兵击。  
两位剑士都在调整步伐，他们刚刚交手一轮，有攻有防，训练剑发出清脆的碰撞声，我的目光放在阿尔贝尔身上，他迅捷的剑术明显有些不太管用，希耶提的格挡应对攻击时朴素有效，而他的反击还没有开始。  
虽然天雷剑也好，阿尔贝尔之前使用的剑也好，都是以单手剑的规格制作，但雷维翁的传统剑术属于迅捷剑术，和艾尔斯提偏向力量、速度不快的双手剑术不同。照理来说，迅捷剑术对上双手剑术是占优的。  
但是那个人的剑术不一样，那并不是艾尔斯提的风格，而是某种我从未见过的剑术。精准，有力，毫无花哨之处，却给人以流畅的美感。希耶提自己既是剑，又是挥舞剑的剑士。  
“果然和传闻里说的一样，你比起剑士，更像是剑本身。”阿尔贝尔开口了，语气严肃而平和，话语掷地有声，宛若金石。  
“哪里哪里，我只是恰巧的喜欢剑大过剑术罢了。”希耶提习惯性的后撤一步，“继续吗？”  
“继续。”  
现在即使我这种对兵击一窍不通的人也能看出来，阿尔贝尔落在下风，很快他就会被拖垮，但是他总能调整自己，恰似徒步穿越暴风的人那样。而后他故意露出了破绽，希耶提一步向前，挥出斩击——在这之前，阿尔贝尔手上那把训练剑命中了希耶提的脖子。  
我鼓掌了几声，希耶提丢掉训练剑，“敏锐啊。”  
“我看的足够近，就这样。”阿尔贝尔放下剑，我习惯性站起身来，却没有走进屋子里。最后我又坐下了，“太太”没指责我，而是也站起来：“进屋去吧。”  
很快我们又坐回去了客厅，这次是妮娜送热水和牛奶过来，我得到了一杯热牛奶，里面放了一块方糖，喝起来甜滋滋，但是绝不会觉得腻。甘甜的享受，就像是已经过去的好日子和少有的冬日阳光。  
我小口喝着牛奶，一点点回味着这些不应该再得到回忆的事物。好在现在又到了我听不懂的话题的时间，可以装作发呆。

以前我往往是和阿尔贝尔的母亲坐在房屋外，看他和他父亲在那里练习剑术。阿尔贝尔的母亲一般会织毛线活或者补衣服，我手里则会拿一本书。一旦她开始说有些口渴了，我就会进屋，去拿她放在厨房的香草茶和曲奇，这样她就能继续做她手上的事。练习剑术的能量消耗可不小，何况在阳光下坐久了，是会口渴的。  
有一次，阿尔贝尔的母亲和我聊到她自己。她不是贵族，是军官的女儿，阿尔贝尔素未谋面的外公死在战场上，他的外婆依靠抚恤金抚养不起好几个孩子，就去给产妇洗小婴儿用的尿布来谋生，一洗就是几家。产妇起码要人洗一个月尿布，所以还算是门挣钱生意。她是兄弟姐妹里的大姐，就替母亲缝补衣服，分担家务。她见过很多故事，也了解很多人。  
后来她认识了纳达斯迪卿，夫妻俩年纪相差十多岁，但她很爱他，乐意嫁给这么一个年纪不小的丈夫，纳达斯迪卿也爱自己的妻子，他乐意让妻子保留一般人家的习惯，像是喝茶时先在杯子里放牛奶。两人眼里的幸福生活在旁人看来着实怪异，可做丈夫的却觉得无所谓，而后在某天，一个孩子降临在了妻子的身体里。  
“你看，人生就是这样的。”她笑着看着那个从她身上掉下来的、不满十岁的男孩，他和他的父亲刚刚拿着训练剑对打完，准备来讨一杯香草茶喝。我把茶杯拿出来，小心翼翼倒上一杯香草茶，“来。”  
“谢谢，尤里乌斯。”阿尔贝尔接了过去，他总是用双手接茶杯。我笑了出来，而后也拿起训练剑，想要学习剑术，不过最后还是没学成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：刀剑艺术。《明日方舟》危机合约第二赛季——利刃行动的主界面曲目叫这个名字。  
> 姜花：原产亚洲热带地区的姜科植物。香气甜蜜。  
> 关于兰花：尤里乌斯提到的兰花指的是热带地区的兰科植物，在中国大陆称为洋兰。代表品种是蝴蝶兰和卡特兰。  
> 老七的装束来自仙台fes那张纪念图。  
> 喝茶先放奶：以前欧洲地区制瓷技术较差的时候，英国本土制作的瓷杯容易因受热开裂，当时英国中下层人民享用茶时往往是先放奶再加入茶水，上层则不同。


	14. 4-4.离乡（Exodus）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我有一个计划！”  
> “这计划可靠吗？”

夜晚的时候，我又站在了书房门前。今天猎鹿帽不在衣帽架上，照理来说这个时间去是不合适的。但是“太太”下午就去拜访了其他夫人，现在还没回来。  
夫人们之间总有些互相联络的需要，或者是下午的时候，或者是晚上，总有些东西会被携带过去，“太太”会带她自己做的果冻或者香草糖，有些时候她会带秋天收下的草药，装在梅森罐里带去给那些夫人。在没有舞会炫耀她们珠宝和家人的如今，她们唯一的意义就是用偶尔的小病小患让以前的亲友来看自己。  
那种下午总归有一桌茶点，茶水，一个可能有的怀孕的使女，一个忙忙碌碌的女仆——桌上的东西都由她们负责。她们就像以前一样喝茶聊天，但是现在什么珠光宝气的话题都没有了，她们还有什么？只有孩子、我们的事情和病痛而已。  
尤里乌斯，你是尤里乌斯，不是她们口中的任何一件家具。我对自己重复这句话，一遍又一遍。然后我敲了三下门。  
门打开了。我看到阿尔贝尔人在门后，他还穿着那件白色毛衣，那毛衣穿他身上，让他意外的有种学生气。  
我伸出手来，而后才注意到书房里还有个希耶提。他已经摘掉了墨镜，坐在床上，凝望着天花板，似乎在思考什么。  
“我打搅了吗？”我问。  
“不，没有。”  
书房里的气氛一直都不怎么暧昧，也可以说这样是暧昧的，我的面霜现在被放在一堆书旁边，藏在一个普通的小罐子里。 我的面霜。虽然实际上它是阿尔贝尔出钱买的就是了。  
“你自己来吗？”阿尔贝尔问。  
“嗯。”我回答。今天晚上我不想被外人看见他在帮我抹面霜。  
抹面霜，这是我第二次来书房时的事情，那时阿尔贝尔刚刚帮我买到了面霜，是一种没有什么味道、不过效果不错的面霜，藏在这个罐子里，可以轻松的弄出来。他当然不可能自己去化妆品店买这个，应该是托人买的。  
我本来想自己伸手去抹面霜，但是他阻止了我这么做。我看着他仔仔细细把面霜点在手心里，抹在我的脸上，这面霜的质感很好，很容易吸收，但更重要的是涂抹者。  
我那时候才意识到，我们等对方都等的有些久了。离我上一次和他见面的时间太远，他也渴求再见一次我很长时间。从我们订婚后我在火车站送别他，过去了多少时间？  
两年。准确来说，接近两年的越发绝望的时间。从希望溢满到越发的绝望，而我的信总归是不能准时到他手上去，鼓舞他的。那之后我总让他这么做。  
总而言之今天是我自己动手，我干脆利落抹完了面霜。希耶提就在这时开口了：“我今晚要留宿。说起来，既然你妻子在，我觉得也可以说这件事给她听。”  
“叫她尤里乌斯。她不依附于我，她是她自己。”阿尔贝尔突然说了这么一句。他过去最讨厌这种说法，我也是。我内心暗自的笑了，他还是这样子。  
“是，是～那么直接说吧，尤里乌斯，我们刚刚在商讨一个能够直接让阿尔贝尔和你都解脱的方法，但这件事需要你帮忙，而不是他。”希耶提站起来，“它做起来不难，难的是怎么做。”  
“你说。”我开口。  
“构陷一个人。”希耶提开口了。  
我确定自己没听错，“你再说一遍。”  
“构陷亚诺什小姐，也就是你的夫人。”希耶提重复了一遍，“这是一件做了不至于引发连锁反应的事情。”  
我手心出汗，不是因为他大胆，而是因为另一件事：“但是按照艾尔斯提的法律，她入狱，阿尔贝尔也会入狱，这是……连坐，没错吧。”  
“他可以逃狱。”  
“逃狱没什么好下场。”我感觉手心开始有些湿漉漉的，“而且这件事难道不会对星列的运作……”  
“不会。”希耶提的声音斩铁截钉一般，“一个渠道失效了就再建立一个，关键是要让你们能够去菲德拉赫，你的导师通过麦姆给我送了信，他需要你，尤里乌斯。”  
我深呼吸。我的导师需要我。我的同事肯定也在等我去菲德拉赫，但我现在却被禁锢在这里，什么都做不到，没有实验室也没有书本。菲德拉赫有这些，哪怕我会沦为孤身一人，永远孤独。  
“那我有个请求，希耶提，不，是两个。”我最后吐出这句话语。  
“你说。”希耶提没有笑，这是我目前为止第一次注意到他没有笑容。  
我不知道我的声音为什么这么沙哑，但是最终还是发出了清晰的声音：“第一，无论如何，让阿尔贝尔活着离开这里。我知道，麦姆一定也需要他站在雷维翁的前线。”  
“第一个。”一根指头竖起。  
“第二，不要让我的离开波及到任何人。和我一起的那些女孩们是无辜的。”我说，“无论和我同时在感化中心的那些人，还是欧罗巴。”  
“欧罗巴？”阿尔贝尔这时候反而开口了，他明显愣了一下，“加图公爵家那位？”  
我点点头。  
阿尔贝尔的神情松了下来，“她是星列的人，但你要注意，如果她哪天不见了，那接替她的一定是敌人。明白了吗？”  
“是，长官。”我故意这么回应了一下。  
希耶提笑了出来，但是立刻又严肃了回去，“好了，这时候不是这种玩笑的时间，我得解释一下为什么得这么做了。请坐下，小姐。阿尔贝尔你也是，这时候谈论这个才不会被她听到。”  
我们都坐了下来。整件事情对我而言慢慢从迷雾变得清晰，在两个男人沉稳的声音中，它浮现出完整的轮廓。这是一个男人的计划，但他的计划被无数的男男女女利用，致使计划开始变质。  
“我有聊到过我的上司吗？”希耶提问。  
“没有，但是作为艾尔斯提的秘密警察的头领，你应该是直接对艾尔斯提的陛下负责。”阿尔贝尔似乎在回忆，“我没说错吧。”  
“没错。另一方面，在星列，我对我自己负责。做我们这行的人都想不到谁会什么时候突然离开，死了能不能得以埋葬。至于好好睡在一个墓穴里？这是绝不能奢望的。”希耶提聊到这件事的神情，就像是我们聊到花园整修。  
“我记得你那天晚上甚至说过，你只需要有人给你奏一首安魂曲。我回想了一下我们的教堂有没有给异教徒奏安魂曲的先例，而后一想，那确实是有的。”阿尔贝尔说着，还看了眼天花板。  
“那巴哈姆特真是个宽容的神。”希耶提语气一直都带着某种笑起来的感觉，这次是苦笑。  
“巴哈姆特宽容一切，”我说，“它是这片大地，这个世界，它绝不否定，它只会凝视，体会我们的喜悦和悲伤，而后在它的理之中让我们成为新的生命。”  
“你还记得那些故事啊，”阿尔贝尔笑了，“也是。”  
“我也只记得这些了。”我也笑出来，“剩下的我都忘了。”  
“这就够了。不过，安魂曲还是太悲惨了，我不如把本来花在葬礼上的开销拿来开一场音乐会，演奏一首我喜欢的曲目。”希耶提指了指书架上的乐谱，“可以从这里面挑。”  
我当时以为希耶提是开玩笑的：“是不是有点太新潮了？”  
“好了，你又开始乱说东西，到现在我们还没聊到你的打算，”阿尔贝尔叹口气，“连我也被你带跑了。”  
“好，好……那我正经点吧。我的上司是个认为非艾尔斯提人都无法信任的家伙，这也难怪，他父亲死在一次暗杀之中，一个从异乡来的杀手恰好的站在他开车的必经之路上，而他手里握着把手枪。那天我十五岁。从那以后到现在，过去了整整十二年，”希耶提叹口气，“但我的上司永远停在了那天。”  
“我们那时候在干什么？看先代陛下的讣告？”阿尔贝尔试图回忆起这些。  
“对，那天大家都在感叹，说人的脆弱不过如此。我现在回想来，从那时候开始艾尔斯提就在自行车上，不继续蹬就会摔倒，从此再也爬不起来。”我说。  
“你说得对，不如说，从他们选择这么区分人开始，就注定艾尔斯提被架上了一辆叫做‘千面之神’的战车。我以为这辆战车会被绊倒，绊倒它的将是雷维翁，而你们告诉我，没有人能绊倒它，雷维翁要加上菲德拉赫、卢米埃尔和威尔兹，才能真正的让这战车停下。你们本以为能阻止它前进，现在你们不得不把它撞个稀巴烂。”  
希耶提说到这里，眼睛里都闪烁着火焰：“这辆战车本来的主人已经不想再战斗了，却没人阻止。我看，比起期望法塔格兰德有谁能拦住艾尔斯提，不如指望它自己散架——可你们又让我相信它能被你们撞死。”  
“不是你要相信我们，是我们要相信我们自己，就像你相信你做的事情有意义一样，”阿尔贝尔开口了。  
“这倒是事实。”  
我思考着，开口了：“你说阿尔贝尔入狱不会引发连锁反应，实际呢？”  
“确实不会引发——宪政军都已经撤离到菲德拉赫或者转入地下了，阿尔贝尔只是个旗子，说你实际上也听从艾尔斯提人，这种事情有雷维翁人信吗？”希耶提露出苦笑，“所以爱丽榭她确实只是个探子，有用的是尤里乌斯。”  
“他们用我来要挟阿尔贝尔留在这里。”我说。  
“对。你对他们的意义就是要让阿尔贝尔留在这里。你在三个月之内必须有孩子，不然你就会被送走。而你的去留和你同他的一个孩子又可以加大要挟的筹码……”希耶提刹住了话头，明显我那时脸色非常难看，让人害怕，我能看到他表情都有些惊慌。  
“别再说了。”我对他开口，“就算你不保证我的死活，我也会接受的。”  
“很好，我就放心大胆的继续说我上司了，”希耶提松了口气，“他要雷维翁的王位受他控制，而已故的雷维翁王后的名字，并不能控制她的丈夫，这件事在她生前就得到了明证。简而言之，雷维翁王有私生子女，这件事情我上司是知情的。”  
“那他有让你找那人吗？”阿尔贝尔反问了一句。  
“没有。线索到那个孩子的母亲那里就断了，剩下可能的知情人——雷维翁公爵夫妇和阿尔贝尔你的父母都在菲德拉赫，爱丽榭没有说过。加图说他不知道，因为那时候他不在这里。”希耶提挠了一下头发，“考虑到知情对象，我就不说那孩子搞不好是谁了。”  
我呼出一口气，“那他准备暗杀克拉伦斯？毕竟作为王的长侄和王储，他支持宪政。”  
“他不会这么干。”希耶提把话题拉了回去，“聊回去，我就这个事情问了一下我那上司，他的回答是——把雷维翁王身边可能随时爆炸的干掉，雷维翁王就会听话了。而这只戴着王冠的鹅，想先拿爱丽榭看看我们的办事效率。”  
沉默。虽然“太太”这确实是作茧自缚，做了王的走狗之外什么都不再剩下，但她曾经也是个爱说爱笑的姑娘。是什么让那样的姑娘变成这样的？嬷嬷们曾经是不是和她一样？  
“放心好啦，我给爱丽榭编造了轻一点的罪状，就算有人逃跑，她也最多是在修道院里终身监禁，不会真的被送去集中营或者上刑场的。不过，修道院的生活可比这里宽松一些，她可以安心的维持现在这样的生活质量，只是不知道有没有朋友。”  
我瞪了希耶提一眼，“可别乱说，要是到时候是阿尔贝尔上刑场，我杀了你。最后一问，她的罪名是什么？”  
“受贿。”希耶提直接的说了，“追究的是临时政府立法期间她做的事情，她确实做过，只是单纯的收受一些小恩小惠，不到犯罪的程度，但那只鹅现在变得眼里容不下沙子。”  
“一个突然失踪的使女不会被注意到，但可能借此离开了雷维翁的我会直接害死她，借你的上司没推演到这点吗？”阿尔贝尔开口了。  
“很遗憾，他大概是没有的。”希耶提指指自己的头，“他要把你送去集中营种花生，那块地方可是很难逃脱的——在他看来。”  
我脑补了一下在地里种花生的阿尔贝尔，笑了出来。

今晚希耶提确实留宿。他坚持睡客房，我们都上楼了之后，我才听到“太太”回来的声音。她明显很不开心，脚步很重。看着别人的孩子将要出生而她什么都得不到，这件事我能理解。  
我在夜晚的床上翻来滚去，想象在修道院里的“太太”，结果只能得到一个悲惨的佝偻修女的形象，最后我决定不想了，那太可怕了。  
我又想起另一件事。以前曾经有人用勺子逃狱，他们在墙上用勺子挖出开口，慢慢的离开。还有人把自己的书挖空，把逃狱工具藏在其中。  
我将离去，踏上我的救赎之道，那道路正在书与汤匙之中——我对自己这么重复着，睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title：出埃及记（Exodus）  
> 书与汤匙：书致敬肖申克的救赎里书藏镐子，汤匙致敬现实中逃离恶魔岛的囚犯。


	15. 5-1.医生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一位自觉好心的医生的故事。

昨天没有录音，因为阿佳妮和欧罗巴来看我了。她们都随着“星列”的成员穿过了法芙娜峡谷，现在在这里暂住。阿佳妮还是穿着孕妇的宽松服饰，欧罗巴穿了很少女风格的白色连衣裙，她还给我转了一圈裙摆。  
我本来打算直接就说我是怎么离开那里的。但是她们的来让我改变了计划，我看到阿佳妮时还以为她引产了，因为她的肚子明显小了不少，但是不是。  
她对她的肚子这么解释：“那些艾尔斯提人可聪明啦，在我的衣服里塞衬垫，让我看起来是个大肚子孕妇，这样大家都会注意到我。不过我还是不喜欢衬垫，又厚又重的麻烦死了！”  
“你还是要把小孩生下来吗？”我问，“现在引产还来得及。”  
“放心吧，这可是一个好人的孩子，是一位很好的医生的。”阿佳妮这么解释，“他是个很好很好的人，这么好的人如果没有孩子，太可惜了。我会自己养大他的，我还要开一家咖啡馆，给那些和他一样好的好人卖咖啡。”  
欧罗巴则说她在学看手相和手语，因为有关手的事情对她而言都很有趣，她还帮我看了一下手相，信誓旦旦的说我身上会有好事发生，幸福会很快到来。  
我不太相信这些神秘学说，但是我又觉得它们很有趣，因为和我有关的这些所谓迷信，最后都应验了。或许是因为这些迷信对我有所暗示？又或者其他？我无法确定。  
无论如何她们聊天的时候，少有的好消息来了。于是我今天决定多聊聊，聊聊医生们的事情。

在艾尔斯提，医生是一个很特殊的职务，他们对医生分的种类比我们还多，自然，一位训练有素的医生也能得到不少的尊重，但是艾尔斯提只允许男护士，后来他们实在觉得男护士有些问题，就在医院里增加了一些女仆，名义上是医生们的家属，实际上则是充当护士，医生们的太太也会加入进来，也做护士的职责。如果她们能拿到采购劵的话，做属于医院的女仆大概是一个好职业，可惜并没有。  
即使以敌人的角度来说，艾尔斯提的医学也很进步。他们已经把超声波应用在临床上了，还做出了一套相对应的扫描设备，而菲德拉赫的医生只能眼馋。他们还研发了一种特殊的药物，服用后能有效治疗细菌对身体的感染，不过我那几位专心于微生物的同事不服气，在战争时他们还在开发一种用霉菌分泌的物质制作的药物，有位同事还信誓旦旦的说这药物要比艾尔斯提的药物更有用，我姑且认为他说的是对的。  
总之，他们的医生很优秀。有些医生负责检查我们，有些医生负责正常的看病，还有些医生在制药，他们都可以说优秀，但在艾尔斯提的环境下，就算再优秀，也会被艾尔斯提的反抗者当做他们的走狗，实际上他们中大部分人是为了履行自己神圣的天职，而不得不依附在这框架下。  
咳咳，跑题了。总之我去见医生时发生的这件事，是在十一月初，“太太”在我房间言及我生母之前了。  
艾尔斯提医生对我们的检查比较特殊。我们先是要排尿，让他们检查尿液，接着得躺在台子上，由他们来进行指检，让他们碰触我们的身体。当然我对他们而言，只是一具大部分隔着布料的身体。这之后如果他们觉得我们怀孕了，就得去一次超声机器前检查。  
那些医生私下里也聊天，我们坐在走廊上等待检查时，我意外听到过一次。他们说，艾尔斯提当地有正在开发的更简便的设备，不过这些试用中的设备不准备用在雷维翁，稍稍有些不简便。  
但检查还是得做。我那时候就坐在走廊上，木质的长椅硬邦邦的，像是用铁做的一样。我身边坐了一两位，都是一样的青色裙子大软帽的使女。还有人在等待，我已经提前去了洗手间，那洗手间很洁净，白色的瓷砖和便器近乎全新，大概是按艾尔斯提的喜好重新装修的。  
以前我没来过医院，小时候我生病基本是让医生上门诊断，或者坐在私人的诊所里。大部分时候是我在发烧、躺在床上，医生坐在我床边。偶尔是我得了皮肤病，医生还是在我卧室里帮我检查身体，用听诊器听我的心脏。父亲不太喜欢让孩子在没事的时候去做身体检查，“没有病要做什么检查？”他这么说。  
当然生病不是好事。不能去上学，不能外出，安心养病，好在那种时候阿尔贝尔总会把作业带过来，坐在我床头和我一起做作业，还告诉我课本学到哪里。到了晚上他就回家，书包里装着我和他一起的作业。  
现在不是了，诊所都被关闭，大家都改去医院了。  
很快就轮到我了。我走进去那个诊断室，诊断室本身有一个屏风做隔断，现在屏风上搭着一面艾尔斯提的旗帜，我看了眼那金色的旗帜，绕过屏风。  
屏风后是一如既往的手术台，上面垫了张牛皮纸。我躺到牛皮纸上，很快就有人走了过来，我看得出这是位年轻的医生，布满某种凝胶的手进入我身体的私处，仅仅作为检查，没有温度，没有其他，因为他带着手套。  
他很快又帮我检查我的乳房。到这种时候我就会担心我的身材是否有些特殊，我发育得丰满，屁股圆润，胸部庞大，却又不至于让腰特别的粗。在床上的时候，阿尔贝尔一只手握着一边，我柔软的乳房都会从他的指缝间漏一部分出来，他倒是喜欢，甚至会埋在我的胸间。  
“嗯，没什么怀孕的迹象。”他说。  
我松口气，但他接下来又说了一件事，声音很轻：“您的身体正处在易受孕期，女士。今天和明天都是撒下种子的好日子，会容易结出果实来。”  
我能感觉到他声音里略带的一丝情绪，大概是在自嘲，但他只是沉默一阵，然后说下去，“需要的话，我可以帮你。”  
我看了他一眼，他确实很年轻。棕色眼睛，棕色的鬈发露出来几缕，他身上带着一种热忱，我听着他说，却感觉曾经也有一个使女躺在现在这张手术台上，为了一个孩子和他做爱——或者被他强奸。  
“大部分分配到你们的家庭，主人年龄都不小了，他们很难再让你们怀孕了，女士，而且他们大部分也有自己的孩子，只是孩子都跟着宪政派跑走了。”他接着说下去。  
“你想不通。”我也轻轻地说。  
“艾尔斯提是一回事，雷维翁是另一回事。”他摇摇头，“两边是不同的。”  
阿尔贝尔热切的赤色眼睛在我脑中盘旋。我深呼吸一口气，在新生命和阿尔贝尔的赤色眼瞳之间做了选择：“我想我不需要。如果我需要，下个月我会来和你说。”  
他点点头，“好吧。额外的，作为一个习俗，我需要你登记一下名字。”  
“本名？”我问。  
“对。”他说。  
我在想要不要伪造一个简单的名字，但还是诚实的说了本来的名字：“尤里乌斯·奈尔塔斯蒂，本来应该是尤里乌斯·纳达斯迪。”  
那医生立刻用一种可怕的、近乎绝望的眼神凝视着我，他凝视了很长时间，最后才开口了，是用无声的口型：“你还能见到自己本来应该结婚的对象吗？”  
我不知如何回应，但他还是做了口型：“小心罗德里戈·迪亚兹，”接着他就大声的说了：“你可以走了。”  
我从手术台下来，整理好裙子，站在地面上，走出去。走廊上有骚动，因为大家都看到了白色的车子——也就是救护车开出去。救护车很少被开出去，因为现在没什么恶劣事件。  
我下了楼，独自走到医院门口。来接我的车一般都是红色的，车上是两个士兵，他们负责送我来又送我走，今天却不是。我看着那两个士兵开车回来时都有些慌乱，甚至没看到我。救护车过了一阵才开进来，车上抬下来的两个人都受了伤，重伤。  
好在士兵们想起来了我，他们把我带上车去，让我坐在后座：“别去看了，就当是为你好。”  
我点点头。我不应该和他们说话。  
我没有再一次见过那位好心医生。他大概是阿佳妮的孩子的生父。我希望他还记得他有这么个孩子，大概是在异想天开吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是仿写使女的故事的部分。  
> 提醒一下，这位医生不是星列的成员。


	16. 5-2.磔刑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次残酷的刑罚，一个令人害怕的仪式。

今天周六，趁这个难能可贵的休假日，我听了一遍之前的录音。录音还是聊的有些远了，聊到那个医生和跟他相关的话题让我心痛，所以我们还是回到重要的事情上来。  
当然，我说这些不是为了让大家知道艾尔斯提是怎样的国家，而是说我的故事，我的遭遇，就像以前的那种传说一样，不过故事里的吟游诗人和骑士都是我自己。  
这故事你们权当不可信的梦话也好。但我还是得说说，聊聊，这是为了我自己好，不是为了别人。

阿尔贝尔决定构陷“太太”之后，我们又在书房里见过一次面，一起下棋。那时他告诉我，我那天进书房之前，他和希耶提在探讨怎么送我去菲德拉赫。构陷这件事是阿尔贝尔先说的，他自己要把手伸进去狼口之中。  
希耶提听了很长时间他的想法，一言不发，等阿尔贝尔说完他才开口：“让你家这位可爱的女孩脱离苦海的方法这么多，你却选了最艰苦的一条。”  
阿尔贝尔当然不是傻子，他立刻反问希耶提其他可能走的路，结果这些路反而被他们一条条排除，最后他们还是回到构陷的老路上去。我进来的时候，他们已经把路线排除的只剩下这条了。  
那次见面的第二天，我下午回来的时候，猎帽被正经的放在衣帽架上。我的采购篮里放着鸡蛋和鸡肉，还有几个过季的苹果，想必是去年留下来的。  
我回来的时候，妮娜和安雅看到我，都不知为何松了口气：“太好了……”  
“怎么啦？”我问。  
“刚刚你的那位嬷嬷来了，她现在在起居室里等你呢，”妮娜接过来采购篮，“我都不知道她们怎么鼻子这么灵。”  
我稍稍平复一下心情，走进去起居室。起居室里坐着两个人，一个是“太太”，一个是嬷嬷。嬷嬷正在拼命喝柠檬水，她一身卡其色裙子，年龄和“太太”还有母亲差不多，满脸都是皱纹，黑发已经带上银白。  
我行了礼。  
“你来了。”“太太”看了我一眼，“你的嬷嬷也在这里。”  
“她还没动静？”嬷嬷看了我一眼。她的脸看起来像是小老鼠，我记得有人说嬷嬷以前是偷小孩的，不过实际不是，她是一家救济院的护工，那家孤儿院的院长坚持让孩子接受宗教的教诲，具体到神应该是巴哈姆特。  
嬷嬷在宪政战争前，曾经上门来我家募捐。我父亲让仆人给了她一大锅为穷人煮的汤、十多条面包和一张不知额度的支票。我记得他让仆人给的汤，浑浊的暗黄色汤里面有西芹、胡萝卜、洋葱、豌豆和一些培根，上面撒着一些薄荷。  
那时候其他救济院的人往往不上门募捐，因为父亲会亲自把要给救济院的东西送过去。他偶尔还会让厨师带好食材和他一起去，在救济院的院子里架起来炉子做饭，我被带去过几次，每次都在不同的救济院里，和弟弟一起，我穿着靴子看书，弟弟被救济院的孩子带着，和他们打打闹闹。  
所以后来，在她一开始让我们坐羞辱椅的时候，我曾经觉得她或许因为我父亲待她不好而报复我，让我每天坐羞辱椅。但是后面琼她们也上去了羞辱椅，我便放弃了这个观点。  
“太太”点点头，“或许是紧张吧，嬷嬷，放宽点期限。太紧张是没法受孕的。”  
“我倒是想放宽期限。好了，说正事吧，你们明天下午得去看净化仪式，这是第一次在雷维翁举行净化仪式呢。”嬷嬷这么说着，“那些人都准备好了。”  
“我也要去吗。”“太太”直接的问了。  
“对，都要去。”嬷嬷伸出来手，“夫人，使女，女仆，所以你们家的妮娜和安雅也得去。”  
“了解了，你去通知下一家吧。”太太直接挥轻轻挥手，嬷嬷就顺从的站起身来，走了。  
我还是站在起居室里，她看了我一眼：“还是很紧张？或者阿尔贝尔私下里有用药物？”  
“我不知道。”我说。  
“你最好是真的不知道，”她说，“今晚我会给你容易受孕的药物，我建议吃了它。”  
“什么药物？”我问。我当然知道有特定的药物可以促进受孕，但是这些药经过分析，都被认定为安慰剂。  
“催产药，”她近乎决绝的说，“我已经是无产的女人了，只不过因为婚姻而不至于岌岌可危、终日惶恐。所以我需要孩子，一个健康的孩子。”  
“……不用了。我会找到方法解决的，孩子我会带给你，但我需要时间。”我回答说。  
“好。我相信你，宝——抱歉，说错了。我会帮你拖延三个月的，他们总有这种机会给，什么精神障碍，进食欲，其他的，听说都是医学上的建议，”“太太”念叨着这些，“艾尔斯提人很重视医学。”  
我点头。她挥挥手，让我走了。

第二天的净化仪式，与其说是净化不如说是处决仪式，想必我之后还会有很多人提到这个仪式。它血腥，暴力，但是却是有效的安全阀，如果说艾尔斯提设立它的初衷就是让我们发泄压力，那它做到了，并且卓有成效。  
整个仪式简而言之，就是把他们认为需要净化的人绑在十字架上，衣不蔽体，手脚都用麻绳捆得很紧，这个十字架不高，是能让我们丢石头上去砸中这个罪人的程度，而后让两个士兵拿起长矛，连续的穿刺受罪人的腹部，连续的穿刺二三十下之后，再让我们向罪人投掷一切能投掷的事物，石头、鸡蛋、水球、菜叶，这些他们都会准备好。我没经历过这样的仪式，大概是有谁觉得这太过激烈了。  
后来我听欧罗巴说，艾尔斯提当地的仪式会省略绑在十字架上穿刺这一步，直接让使女对蹲伏的罪人投掷石头。欧罗巴不是第一次经历这个仪式，但是却是第一次见到这种仪式。我倒是听说过，这是雷维翁的古老刑法，被称之为——磔刑。  
总之我们那天去的时候，绑在十字架上的是两位士兵。他们都很年轻，之前的他们想必是守卫首都的成员，可能是因为在哪里媾和而被抓获，进而走到这一地步。受罪的他们看起来就像是以前故事里被钉上十字架的圣人。我还记得那些故事，其中有一个让我印象深刻：罪人是一位贵族的私生女，因为要等候深爱的人，想要终身不婚而被暴怒的生父污蔑血脉，最后被钉上了十字架。死后的她不知为何被作为巴哈姆特的信者祭祀，当一位流浪的琴手来到教堂时，因为向她虔诚祈祷，她被钉在十字架上的木质塑像上掉下了黄金，流浪琴手借那黄金改变了人生。  
……真像我啊，只是，我不需要等候太久。  
我那时候回忆里是我的老师，他厌恶一切的神，神也确实在一直的背叛他。我相信这世界上被命运作弄次数最多的，就是我这位老师了。  
我叹口气，看着那两个人。他们已经闭上了双眼，他们的同事拿起尖利的长矛，我也闭上双眼，不愿看到他们的身体被撕裂的残忍画面，或许是我唯一能做的事情了。但是，总有还能做的事情。  
我相信总有人会来救他们，但是明显错了。他们就那样惨叫着，死去了。没有价值，没有意义的死去了。黄昏的光洒在我的身上，我的手一动不动，没有任何触感，我没有丢石头，也没有杀人，但是我感觉到我的手染上了血的红色，它已经干燥为了棕色的痕迹。  
如果这就是沉默，那我将开口歌唱。但是直到现在，我也只能以言语述说。对不起，弱小的人们啊。如果我有歉意，肯定是对那两人的，并且我确定，我有那种悲惨又无用的歉意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磔刑：这里参考的是日本的同名刑罚（把人绑在十字架上穿刺），艾尔斯提的原版刑罚更接近耶稣受得刑和石刑的混合体。  
> 被钉上十字架的贵族女性：参考了格林童话原版的忧郁圣女以及sound horizon的磔刑之圣女，混合出来的故事。


	17. 5-3.一枚勋章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如标题所示，是一枚勋章以及和勋章有关的阴谋。

我离开的起始，应该是我看到人受完磔刑之后的那天吧。没人能和我核对记忆，那时候我剩下的感觉只有腹部的疼痛感和腿软了，连回去都是妮娜和欧罗巴领着我回去的，她们也说不出话。  
说到妮娜，她刚刚就在我身边。她和安雅是和我前后脚离开的雷维翁，现在都在阿尔贝尔父母的家照顾两位，不收工钱的那种。妮娜偶尔来看看我，打扫一下我这里的卫生，算是照看我。而安雅直接就被阿尔贝尔的母亲留了下来，妮娜来的时候还和我笑着说，她们特别谈得来。  
回到我自己身上。我不知道回去以后我做了什么，总之我醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，我人躺在我的床上，盖着被子，软帽和斗篷被摘掉了，头发也散开来。有人刚刚敲了几声我的房门，我是被这敲门声惊醒，睁开眼睛。  
“进来。”我努力的发出声音，门被打开了。进来的人把手放在我的额头上，我仔细感受着那上面的老茧。  
“尤里乌斯，你发烧了。”是我太过熟悉的温柔声音，略带一点鼻音，低低的，但不低沉，我深爱着说出这话的人，他也知道。  
我努力聚焦视线，面前是阿尔贝尔的脸，我随之说出话来：“我没事，我只是被吓到了。”  
“别强撑着，我等下就去拿毛巾。”阿尔贝尔的手伸进我的长发里，触碰到我的头皮，我感觉得到他的手略带颤抖，我身上出了汗，明显还不少。  
他很快就出去了，回来的时候带着一大壶水和冰凉的湿毛巾。水和盘子一起在桌子上，湿毛巾放在我的额头上，让我少有的感觉到一种愉快。  
“你带了什么吃的？”我刚刚说话我就意识到我确实出了问题。从我身体里发出来的声音沙哑，低沉，一点也不像我平时说话的声音，仿佛寒风刮过大地。  
那时阿尔贝尔就坐在我床头，他一如既往，凝视着我：“你最喜欢的三明治。安雅在伺候爱丽榭，妮娜丢了东西在找，她让我上来时看顾一下你。”  
“我脸色有多可怕？”我问。  
“快变成纸了。”  
我小声笑出来，我现在觉得我那时候是被希耶提传染了某种什么时候都面带笑容的病。不过阿尔贝尔的脸色没有因为这个难看下去，甚至还伸手捏了下我的脸，想必对他来说我笑出来还是很有趣的。  
笑完我才感觉到肚子饿炸了，我午饭没好好吃，晚饭也还没吃：“能扶我起来吗？我有点饿。”  
“好，你先坐起来。”  
我用放在被子上的双手撑起自己，让我能坐起来，他在我背后仔细垫好枕头，再让我躺上去，之后把装着麦粥的碗拿过来，一口口的喂到我嘴里。我的神智随着麦粥落在肚子里的感觉，慢慢的回归到我的大脑里。  
随之阿尔贝尔开口了：“我今天失去了两位好士兵，他们的同事执行了这一切。他们行刑前都看到你了，那两位受刑的士兵还对着你说了话。”  
“是什么？”我问。  
“负责处刑的倒霉人说，是‘奈尔塔斯蒂小姐，闭上眼睛’。你那之后刚好的闭上眼睛，这下他们才敢放心的穿刺。”阿尔贝尔叹气，“虽然这好心没有用。”  
我的大脑给了我这样的印象。我闭上眼睛之前，那两位士兵确实说过类似的话，叫了我的名字，虽然我的注意力在我的回忆里，但我那时是看着他们的。  
“剩下的就别说了。”我叹气，“我想不明白为什么有人能在这种仪式中得到压力释放。”  
“因为你有其他的希望，她们没有。”阿尔贝尔把手放在我脸上。  
沉默良久，我决定换个话题，“三明治呢？”  
“在这里。”阿尔贝尔把碗放在桌子上，把三明治盘子拿了过来。盘子里是两个我非常喜欢的熏牛肉三明治，熏牛肉被切得薄薄的，在两片椭圆的面包中间把自己当作积木来挑战建筑学的极限，它们的最顶上还加了黄芥末和酸黄瓜，又呛人，又好吃。  
“妮娜还给你做了一份。”我说。没给阿尔贝尔狡辩的机会，我就拿起一个，一口咬下去，软嫩的牛肉没有任何阻力，像是放软的黄油一样。很久没有吃到这么多的肉了。  
“……我本来要下去吃饭的。”阿尔贝尔叹气，“不过今天这情况，还是算了吧。”  
黄芥末的酸味还在我嘴里，我开口了，“晚上要我去书房吗？”  
“不用，过会我上来你房间就好了。”  
“雷迅卿你想得很美，”我习惯性吐槽了一下，“但是事实往往不作美。”  
“那是你的想法，女士。”  
总之我们吃着三明治聊了很长时间，阿尔贝尔最后说他晚上要带酒上来，我默许了，我确实很想喝葡萄酒，品尝酒各种各样的味道。

晚上阿尔贝尔来的时候我在拼命喝水，我的烧已经退得差不多，甚至能自己去上厕所了，我还梳了一回自己的头发，让它打结不那么严重。这次他除了约定的酒，还带来了一个珠宝盒。我打开珠宝盒，看了眼，这里面是一些零碎珠宝。  
“把珠宝带来做什么，晚上拉我去跳舞？”我问了一句。  
“这是计划的一部分。”阿尔贝尔的手触碰到这些珠宝放，“我需要你把这个珠宝盒放进去她的衣柜里。”  
“‘太太’的衣柜？”我问，“放在她冬天穿的那些斗篷里还是裙子中间？”  
“随你，她放东西的习惯是在挂起来的裙子下的架子，你要放在一个她没法发现的地方，这样她就不会注意到这件事，反而能让搜查的人注意到。她阿尔贝尔叹气，“这些东西本来是其他人的。”  
“现在不准保留任何种类的珠宝了。”我说。  
“是的。当然，她不是这些珠宝以前的主人，不然她就会把这些锁进保险箱里。”阿尔贝尔歪着头想起什么，“而现在需要的是让人认为，这些现在是她的。”  
我叹气，突然注意到珠宝盒里有一枚勋章，一枚镶嵌了圆形紫水晶的金底勋章，八角星的造型，在眼睛般的水晶下还有一个铭牌一样的雕刻，刻着受勋人的名字和年份。受勋人是阿尔贝尔的父亲。  
阿尔贝尔的父亲最喜欢这枚被他叫做“公爵勋章”的勋章，这本来是纪念一场小战争的。他拿到这枚勋章不久，好运就接踵而来——可爱的妻子，名利，被他拒绝的进爵。  
“你连这个都豁出去了？”我问。  
“这些勋章我父亲当时特意没有带走，他本以为我能保管好，”他说，“不过在他们所谓的宝物库里，它们还是能得到保护的。”  
我拿起这枚勋章，“其实只要这枚勋章在她的衣柜里，就能说明问题了。”  
“你的意思是作出我贿赂她的假象？”阿尔贝尔问了一句。  
“不是，是作出你父亲贿赂她、好前去菲德拉赫的假象，你父亲走的时候大半个雷维翁都封锁了。”我提醒了这点，又把勋章放回去，“不过还是加上剩下的珠宝吧，一枚勋章没那么值钱。”  
阿尔贝尔把珠宝盒合上，接着把盒子放进了我的衣柜里，他让葡萄酒杯叮当作响了一阵，给我和他各倒了一杯酒。这酒喝起来有莓果的味道，还略带一丝矿石味，是好酒。我只喝了一杯，就感觉到身体微微发热，于是放下了酒杯。  
“你不喝了？”  
“太久没喝，搞不好身体不习惯，已经有点发热了。”我说。  
他很快也放下酒杯，我们互换了一个吻，倒在同一张床上，我很快安心的睡了过去。  
那个晚上我睡的很好，近乎是在传说的故事里畅游。

那之后第二天，我就决定去放下那勋章和装着她的珠宝盒了。“太太”并不是天天在楼上的，她白天大多数时间在起居室织围巾，因此我只要注意她的动静，在她在楼下的时候放好珠宝盒就行。  
我下午必然是和欧罗巴一起去散步，所以那天上午，等确定了她去到了楼下，我就戴好手套，从衣柜里拿出来珠宝盒。  
决定的事情就一定要去做。我对自己这么说着，走向这座房子的主卧。主卧离我的房间不远，但这是我第一次进主卧，不仅我以往没有进入过这房间，当了使女后也没有。  
对比我父母的卧室，这房间要狭小一些，墙漆是暗蓝色的，但窗帘却是白色的，显得鲜亮。实木的衣柜直接嵌入了墙内，白色的梳妆台则在大四柱床的对面，这四柱床挂着星空一样的蓝色帷幕，曾经我也想要这样的帷幕。  
此外房间里还有很多的小东西，床头柜上放了香水和花，梳妆台上有些没用完的化妆品和剃须刀，还有一个放满了毛线球的小陈列架，想必本来是阿尔贝尔的母亲拿来摆其他东西的，她喜欢收集没用的小摆件。  
我深呼吸，轻轻一拉，打开衣柜的门。衣柜里充斥一股灰尘的味道，明显阿尔贝尔的父母把他们的衣服都带走了，现在衣柜里主要是“太太”的衣服，少数几件是阿尔贝尔的。  
我回忆起阿尔贝尔在他房间里整理衣服的样子，那时候是他要打包行李，我坐在他的卧室里，他的衣服能装满他那卧室的大半个衣柜，现在则少了不少。而且，他丢掉的衣服很多都是他爱穿的。  
难道阿尔贝尔自己的衣服也让他父母带走了？我这么嘀咕了一句，仔细一看，应该如此。而“太太”的衣服之所以显得多，主要是她以前的晚礼服有不少就在这里，这些衣服现在已经不能穿、也没有适合它们的场合了。  
我注意着那些叠起来的晚礼服，准备把珠宝盒放进其中，很快我就注意到两件重叠的礼服。这两件礼服一件是草绿色的礼服，另一件是灰色的，放在草绿色礼服的下方。它们在衣柜的最下层，脱离了色阶的定律，意外的显眼。  
我仔细的用手，让两件重叠的礼服分开，这两件礼服加上上层的礼服，重量不小。不过我还是把小小的珠宝盒塞进了辛苦开辟的缝隙中，再仔细的遮掩上，让它们看起来和之前没有什么区别的样子。“太太”或早或晚会发现，只要她肯检查这些衣服。  
就在这时我听到了脚步声，是那于我而言如警钟一样的脚步声和拐杖的声音，这说明“太太”要上楼了。我立刻把衣柜门关上，逃跑一样溜进我的房间，同时担心自己的脚步声会被她听到，好在我的脚步足够轻。  
我一坐下来，就听到她的脚敲击最后一级台阶的声音，好在我坐下来了。她走过我的房门口时，我正好就躺在床上装睡。很快她又走了出来，拿着一球新的毛线，大概是要织新围巾。  
我松了口气，看来她暂时没有发现，我只需要等阿尔贝尔那边就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勋章的造型是我脑补的。  
> 鱿鱼吃的熏牛肉三明治是真实存在的三明治，在现实中应该只有美国能买到了。


	18. 5-4.自新大陆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接近准完结的章节（笑）  
> 故事的结尾是开心的，那么就是喜剧。

我被送出雷维翁的时候，是二十七天前，十二月初的一天。我记得这天，前一天晚上下了不少的雪，到了上午还没有化掉，房间里生了火炉，所以没那么冷，但是房子外的温度是不会改变的。起居室里在放一张唱片，是几年前的，用艾尔斯提的语言在讲述某种童话，我站在楼梯上听了一阵，回去了房间。  
在这之前的五天，我把珠宝盒放进了“太太”的房间里，那之后几天猎鹿帽一直歪戴着，只有昨晚是正戴着的。此外，在这座房子里进进出出的人变多了，主要是其他的夫人，因为“太太”刚好有点小感冒，我借此吃到了还算不错的烤布丁，不过这些布丁太甜了，我一天只能吃半个。  
妮娜应该在厨房削土豆皮，安雅大概在打扫卫生，我脑海里浮现出她们在做家务的样子，突然听到前门传来了汽车的声音。这时候是不应该有车回来的，阿尔贝尔最早也要在午后我出门前回来，随之我听到前门传来的脚步声，是整齐规律的军靴。  
“太太”肯定是立刻冲去开门了，我能听到她急匆匆的脚步声，现在那几双军靴正在往楼上走，但“太太”却没有跟上来，他们路过我房间时我看了一眼，看到一个金发的身影。他们最后进入了主卧，十多分钟后有个人拿着一个珠宝盒出来，是我放进去的那个珠宝盒。那时我很慌张，我知道是我在构陷“太太”，但是我就是害怕。  
很快那个金发的身影进了我房间，是希耶提，他就站在我床前，声音低低的开口了：“等下不管发生什么，只管跟着我走，好吗？”  
我点点头，示意我已经了解。  
“很快阿尔贝尔就会去和你团聚的，很快。”他这么说完就拉起我的手，我站起身，知道自己现在是证人了。  
我们下去之后是先到了起居室，这时候的起居室里闹哄哄的，珠宝盒就放在茶几上，妮娜和安雅都站着看着这些珠宝，“太太”端正的坐着，一言不发。  
“所以您对这些珠宝的来头有所了解了，纳达斯迪夫人？”一个年轻些的军人这么问，从他的服饰来看，他等级不低。不，应该叫他密探，这个密探的头发是蓝色的，他还盘了发。一个头发有些长的盘发的男人。  
“这是纳达斯迪家的东西，照理来说现在是阿尔贝尔的，为什么会在我衣柜里，我不知道。”“太太”这么说着，“这又怎么了？”  
“我们昨天接到举报，说您受了老纳达斯迪卿的贿赂，允许他和他夫人在封锁建立的情况下越境偷渡。”希耶提这么说着，“你们家的女仆我记得有一位，是老纳达斯迪卿还在这里的时候就服侍一家人了，是哪位来着？”  
妮娜向前一步，肩膀微微颤抖，“是我。”  
“那这些珠宝是你们家老爷和之前的夫人的吧？”希耶提问。  
我看着妮娜拿起其中一件珠宝，看了一段时间，“是，这是夫人的珍珠项链，勋章是老爷最喜欢的那枚勋章。老爷和夫人走的时候，我看着她戴着少爷送的珠宝走的，那时候我就在想这些老爷买的珠宝和老爷最喜欢的这枚勋章怎么没带去，原来……原来……”  
说着说着她就有些喘不上气来，另一个密探递了水给她，拍着她的背，让她能顺过气，妮娜这下吼了出来：“你这个强盗！从三小姐那里夺走了少爷！又从老爷那里夺走了他的珍宝！！你就是……一个……山贼！”  
我被妮娜的言辞激烈吓到了，轻轻地吸了一口气，这下妮娜注意到我了：“三小姐，你说，是不是这样？！”  
照理来说我不能回答，但是，那边的密探让我回答了：“那边的使女，她说的对吗？”  
我点点头。那些珠宝确实是阿尔贝尔的父母的，这无可指摘。  
“那，夫人，请和我们走一趟，两位女仆和使女也是。”希耶提脸上有一丝笑，不易察觉的笑，“放心好了，雷迅卿那边我们会请他来说明的。”  
其他的密探分别站到太太、妮娜、安雅和我身边，希耶提负责押解我，我自动的安静下去，让他们把我带出了这座房子。从前廊上看去，他们派来了三辆车，“太太”坐上了其中一辆车，妮娜和安雅坐一辆，剩下一辆看着高级些，希耶提开了车门，我坐进去，明显剩下的人不打算押解我，那个人直接上了“太太”的车，接着车门关上了。  
车窗贴着黑色的玻璃纸，外面什么情况没人看得到。坐在驾驶座上的希耶提递给我一件青色的斗篷，“等下经过检查站的时候，蹲下来，让他们看不到你，明白了吗？”  
我披上斗篷，之后才点点头。他露出笑容，接着又递过来一个纸袋子和一个酒瓶一样的水壶，我摸了一下纸袋子的形状，纸袋子里应该是碱水包，有两三个。  
“肚子饿了就吃，口渴了就喝，我们路途上只有一个地方可以停车吃东西，到时候吃饱一些，你要走过法芙娜峡谷的。”他又说了一句。  
“你的呢？”我问。  
“我的已经在副驾驶位子上了，”他说，“我还带了糖，来一颗？”  
我点点头，他递给我一颗奶糖，这种奶糖有小孩头像的纸包装。十岁以下的小孩才吃奶糖——我这么吐槽着，打开包装，吃掉了这枚糖。  
“好，还有，尤里乌斯——以后再见面的话，称呼你为奈尔塔斯蒂小姐还是纳达斯迪伯爵夫人？”希耶提提了一个怪问题。  
“你这就想着以后了？”我说。  
“总得给自已一些希望。”他回答我。  
“那就纳达斯迪伯爵夫人。无论阿尔贝尔活着还是死了。还有，你呢？”我说。  
“好。”说完这个词，希耶提就发动了车，我坐在车上，脑子里的回忆却是前一天的事情。

那时候我也是这样坐在阿尔贝尔的车后座，他给了我一件天蓝色的斗篷，明显是从“太太”那里偷的，这斗篷上有一股不好闻的香水味。“我们一起出去。”他说。  
“你要我做什么？”我问。司机正在发动车，车引擎的噪音不小，所以我说话大声了点。  
“去投递一封很重要的信，之后我们一起去夜市。”阿尔贝尔递过来了一个信封，这是一个厚厚的信封，它的准备者一定花了不少心力。  
我松了口气，阿尔贝尔的行动力一直很迅速。我相信他会在四天之内准备好所有拿来构陷“太太”的文字材料，想必他要我投递的信就是这些材料。  
穿过检查站的时候他也提醒了我，蹲下来，不要被看到。等我们到目的地时我才发现，我们停车的地方是以前宪政政府的办公楼，它依然典雅而不压抑，只是在这里的院子的门口，多了一个红色的信箱，旗帜也换了，从宪政旗变成了艾尔斯提的国旗。  
我拉了一下斗篷，遮住自己的脸和身体，假装我是一位夫人，不过我青色的袖子还是裸露了出来，不过从车窗里看去，这里没有人。  
我走下车，车外的世界还是很冷，让我打了个颤，好在没感冒。我走到那信箱前，这里没有任何人。我像以往投递信件一样，把这封厚厚的信件放了进去。信箱乖巧的吞吃下这顿美餐，我走回车边，打开车门，坐了进去。  
“去夜市吧。”阿尔贝尔说。  
“好。”司机说。  
我们下一次停车的地方是另外一处商店街，这里曾经是百货商场，现在百货商场搬走了。百货商场的门前有不少小推车，经营推车的有经济太太，有士兵，也有些一看就可疑的人，我遮住自己的脸，阿尔贝尔帮我开门，一起下了车。  
那些小推车都散发着特别的感觉，有些小推车上放着珠宝首饰，有些放着染发剂和烈酒等违禁品，还有的在卖食物，卖食物的推车还有几张桌椅让人用。  
阿尔贝尔和司机走到其中一辆推车前，我尽可能低着头，遮住自己的脸，但推车的老板认出来我了，我记得这个声音，是大学附近那家三明治店的老板：“你带着那孩子来了？”  
“以前是她带着我，现在反过来了。”阿尔贝尔的声音带着不易察觉的苦涩，“点单一如既往。”  
我本想开口说现在我们没钱付款，但阿尔贝尔并不担心这个，老板很快就给了我们三个牛肉芝士三明治，等我能找回声音说话的时候，我们已经一起坐在桌椅边上了。  
“你给了他什么？”我问。  
“葡萄酒，”阿尔贝尔的声音很低，“妮娜之前闹着要吃三明治，所以我还给了他几张牛肉的采购券。”  
“……真是随意。”我叹气。当然，主要是因为葡萄酒，阿尔贝尔家酒窖里有不少佳酿。  
“小姐，他还有早上给人送三明治的服务，妮娜和我就在用这个。”司机也来了一句。他是艾尔斯提人，却已经对雷维翁的习俗熟悉起来。  
我被妮娜和司机居然会定这种服务震撼了。以前的时候我不觉得他们里有哪个喜欢三明治，结果现在一看，我才意识到三明治是一种大家都喜欢的东西，就和咖啡一样。  
当然，肯定还有我太久没这么正常行走在街上的原因。  
我又想起来阿尔贝尔和我第一次去三明治店的时候，他那时受封为雷迅卿不久，刚刚拿到天雷剑，回来度过冬季的假期，来看我的时候，我还在学校里。  
那次吃中午饭的时候，我强拉着他去吃了三明治，一个是这家店的三明治确实好吃，另一个是他回来的时候赶上月末，我手头恰好有点紧。结果我们去到三明治店的时候，还引发了不小的骚动，因为三明治店里但凡是个人都想和他握手，幸好店老板喝止了自己的顾客，我们才能吃到三明治。  
如果他那时就知道这是我在雷维翁的最后一夜的话，那不得不说，世界上最棒的牛肉芝士三明治和雪天的桌椅，确实是我最想在死前看到的事物——不过我看到了，而我还活着。

希耶提第一次停车的地方是雷维翁的广阔原野中的一间农舍，他放我下车去上厕所，我从臭烘烘的茅厕回来的时候他人已经在农舍里了。这里的农夫给了我们一人几个水煮蛋、一碗炖菜和几片黑面包。这顿饭很好吃，只是调味有点咸。  
他第二次停车是在法芙娜峡谷，我披好斗篷下车的时候天色已经晚下来了，应该是五点多的时候。希耶提拿给我一支手电筒，我的水壶只有半满，碱水面包已经吃完了。  
“从这以后的路，你要自己走了，看准系有红色标记的树，跟着那些树走。”希耶提说。  
“我知道。”我的声音倒是变回了正常的声音，“有什么话要我带给麦姆吗？”  
“不用，多少话我都说过了，”希耶提从车的后备箱拿出一双黑色的短靴，“换上？”  
“这又是什么习俗？”我问。  
“以前艾尔斯提的习俗是，人要远行，就得换一双坚韧的鞋子，而去赫尔海姆或者阿斯加德，是这个世界上最远的旅程，因此给死者的鞋子是特制的，这样他们走到那里时，就不会踩着坏了的鞋子。”希耶提说着这胡扯一样的习俗，脸上却是真诚的，他一如既往笑着，是好看的微笑。  
我坐到车后座上——车门还开着，脱掉我自己的青色鞋子。希耶提蹲下来，把短靴放在我脚下，我小心翼翼的套上，他帮我绑好鞋带。这鞋子是平底的，不过有两公分高的鞋跟，内里有如云朵一样舒服，尺码也很合适，想必是谁精心挑选的。  
“是你选的吗？”我问。  
“阿尔贝尔那个人选的，你说，为什么再聪慧的人。遇到爱情也会变成傻子？”希耶提的笑容里带着某种不愉快，“他本来可以不用入狱的，但是要把你送来这里，就得这么做。”  
我叹气，“再怎么新潮的物理理论也解释不了这些。这得你自己谈过一次恋爱才懂。”  
“我清楚的很，为了那个人我搞不好真的会死，所以我希望遇到对的人，这样才算死得其所。”希耶提收起笑容，“希望以后再见面的时候，你能见到迪亚兹夫人。”  
我敏锐的捕捉到那个普通的姓氏：“……原来希耶提不是你的名字啊，我以为你不回答是因为没有。”  
仿佛回忆过去一样，希耶提，不，罗德里戈·迪亚兹的声音很轻：“我在被送上这个代号之前被叫做鲁迪，乌诺说这个名字是罗德里戈的爱称。他姓迪亚兹，我的姓随乌诺。”  
“好，我记住了，罗德里戈·迪亚兹。”我的声音也很轻。  
“尤里乌斯·奈尔塔斯蒂。”他说。  
我们两个人接下来是齐声说出这个名字的：“阿尔贝尔·纳达斯迪。”  
仿佛这是仪式一样，一阵风吹过树林。希耶提接着说了下去，“名字对于艾尔斯提人很重要，对神也是，我们艾尔斯提人的神，本来有自己的名字。”  
“他叫什么？”我问。  
希耶提停顿了一下，接着回忆起来一样开口了：“格里姆尼尔。也有人叫他其他的名字，他有很多的形态，有很多的身份，‘格里姆尼尔’这个名字本来的意思是‘戴面具者’。他最初的名字含义是‘狂暴’。”  
“那他的形象，是不是一个紫色头发的，精灵一样的少年？”我问。  
希耶提的声音仿佛在低语：“是。‘星列’的所有成员都梦到过他，我不清楚这是巧合还是偶然，我，乌诺，卡托尔，艾塞尔，希斯，奥克托，妮欧。还有很多的人，包括你认识的欧罗巴都梦见过他。”  
我把那个晚上的梦陈述出来：“我见过他，也是在梦里，那时候我和阿尔贝尔和你拿着剑，你要我们刺穿倒在雪地上地他的喉咙。”  
希耶提很久没说话，他最后站了起来，这是我和他认识以来他说话语气最郑重地一次：“好了，走吧，愿格里姆尼尔指引你的前路——如果他能。”  
我站起来，打开他给我的手电筒，向着森林深处走去，我听到引擎发动声，希耶提回去了。我不禁在想迪亚兹夫人会是怎样的女人，金发？棕发？好看？丑陋？高大？娇小？无论如何，能让希耶提那样的男人收起一切笑意，露出他本来善良又严肃地性格的女人，一定是有着自己独特地美，从灵魂上吸引着他的。  
很快我就找到了那些树，它们指引着我，风从我身边吹过，却并不寒冷，我看到了那天我和父母分离的地方，还有他们走的土路，现在我也走在这条土路上，靴子意外的不磨脚，很舒适。我的内心奏着一曲卢米埃尔的交响乐。曾经有位卢米埃尔作曲家，从他短暂居住的奥莱格兰德上的伊斯塔拜恩帝国，写给法塔格兰德大陆一部交响乐，这部交响乐深得父亲喜爱，每当雷维翁有人拉奏，他就会带着孩子去听。  
我的内心演奏到交响乐的第四乐章时，我注意到前面就是法芙娜峡谷的观景台，这里很早就被关闭，从观景台开始，就是菲德拉赫的土地。现在那观景台上洒满月光，映照出身着军礼服的、蓝发的年轻女性，她身边站着一个梳着背头的红发男人，他的头发明显有自己的想法，因为他的发型显得他像是头上有个鸡冠。  
我一步步走过去，缓缓地走过去，我的靴子发出声音，那位女性转过头来。  
“麦姆？”我喊出她的名字。  
“尤里乌斯！”她惊喜地喊出我的名字，冲了过来，搂住我。我的手放在她的脸上，她的脸湿漉漉的，因为她在哭泣，是喜悦的哭泣。  
我替她擦干眼泪，内心演奏着那因喜悦而雄浑明亮地第四乐章：“好了，我们走吧。”

【尤里乌斯的录音到这里就结束了，接下来的部分引述自阿尔贝尔的回忆录。】

这是她离开一个月之后的事情。我那时人在“明华”号上，它装着一船的花生开往菲德拉赫。  
我那天的口粮是一罐糖浆面包，这是“明华”号的大副能匀出来给我的食物之一，他们的食物大部分是罐头，但只有这罐面包有味道，而且是能甜死蚂蚁的那种甜味。  
我登上这艘船其实不是意外，是必然。在爱丽榭被捕时我也被捕了，很快我就被送上了军事法庭，最后我被发配到这个集体农庄，永远都要在这里劳动。这农庄有一个自己的港口，这时候还没上冻，可以开船，“明华”号就负责把这里的花生送到菲德拉赫。  
我的工作很简单，种花生。但是我工作了几天就知道，这在其他季节是份超负荷的工作，好在这季节能种的花生都在温室里，所以工作量轻了不少，这里还有人能匀出时间抽香烟和喝酒，劣质琴酒。  
爱丽榭在被送到修道院前就自杀了，是上吊。她的人生从头到尾，都在被她爱着的男人背叛——她在遗书里这么写。雷维翁王和她的亲人都背叛了她，不过她没提到我。她的遗书写着，她把财产留给“宝拉的孩子”，希望这个孩子能够好好继承这些东西。  
我为此痛苦过。我希望她能够来生不再这么悲惨，但理智又告诉我，她迫害了太多人。  
总之，在我种花生的第七天，“明华”号在港口停泊时，我偷偷登上了那艘船，让那艘船的船长以为我是新来的船员，这样我就留在了船上。结果，警卫只能看着我跳脚，而船长也在跳脚——“我老婆还在雷维翁！算了，她应该已经到菲德拉赫了。”  
我和船员们聊了很多，他们都是雷维翁人，自然是有理由对抗艾尔斯提的，而希耶提给了他们一条路子——劫船，去菲德拉赫加入宪政军，但是他们要带一件特殊的货物离开农庄，这件货物就是我。  
总之我现在就在船上，前面就是菲德拉赫首都的港口，那码头上有不少的人，他们都在工作。我注意到其中一个码头上有几个似乎在等待的身影，一个蓝色的，一个金色的，一个粉色的，还有一个棕色的。棕色的身影站在最前面。  
船逐渐近了，我先看到的是棕色的身影，那个身影能够让我忘掉面包的味道，还有这个世界上的一切。尤里乌斯，尤里乌斯，我最熟悉的好姑娘——我默念着。  
船靠岸了，第一个下船的是大副，我跟在他身后直接冲下了船。那天尤里乌斯穿着我用我第一笔津贴为她买的黑色套装，外套的双排扣仔细扣好，裙子垂到小腿中部，露出她穿的黑色短靴。她没有戴帽子，而是留一部分头发，用白色蝴蝶结扎在脑后，和最普通的少女一样。  
我伸出空着的那只手去，拥她入怀，她也搂住我，然后我感觉到——我的腰被她狠狠的拧了一下，很痛，但这痛也让我有了真实感。我确实没有做梦，而是真的在菲德拉赫的码头上，和我最爱的人互相拥抱。  
她的眼睛扑闪着流下眼泪，我不顾冷风，把手放在她脸上，用拇指帮她抹干眼泪，这时候我才意识到，我手里捏着一片糖浆面包，身上还穿着囚服。我松开那块面包，轻轻拍着她的后背，这就够了。  
“好了，好了，别哭了……你看，我不是就在这里？”  
“下次可不要在这样了，”尤里乌斯终于发话了，“好啦，麦姆她们也在等你。”  
我把手抽离开来。不幸，麦姆和米姆也在抹眼泪，梅姆直接哭了出来，我安慰了很长时间才让她们安静下来。  
那天是我这辈子最开心的日子之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：自新大陆（from the new world）指的是德沃夏克的第九交响曲。尤里乌斯提到的拜访伊思塔拜恩的卢米埃尔作曲家写的交响乐也neta了自新大陆。  
> （伊思塔拜恩亚美利加说，卢米埃尔捷克说）  
> 红信箱：自由发挥。  
> 靴子的梗：维京习俗，为死者套上的前去赫尔海姆（北欧神话的冥界）的靴子需要特别牢靠，因此需要特制，这双靴子叫赫尔靴。希耶提特意提了阿斯加德，因为阿斯加德是英灵殿所在地。  
> 名字：名字很重要也算是个梗了。  
> 格里姆尼尔本来的名字：请自己查询（笑），提示：是和北欧神话原本的格里姆尼尔有关的  
> 船名：明华来自“明华轮”（深圳海上世界的那艘船）  
> 糖浆面包：BBQ老爷子们喜欢用的面包，考虑到糖浆很甜吧……


	19. Ω.晓光之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （完结了！）  
> 春天到来，冰雪融化。  
> 是姬塔的章节。

坦白来说，从对那样一份录音的听写中脱离是一件好事，我现在正在整理尤里乌斯这份录音的听写稿和阿尔贝尔的回忆录，有人专门把它们录入，我只需要写明白我听写时加上的那些速记符号就行。  
这份录音是所有录音里最压抑的，但也是最明亮的——看完所有听写稿的圣莱森大学的历史系主任这么说着，给了我一张车票，是我早就定好的车票，去雷维翁领土上一座小城市的。我明白他为什么这么说，因为大家都知道，尤里乌斯活了下来，和爱人结婚，他们还有两个儿子和一个女儿，与此同时尤里乌斯又是核裂变的主要研究者，最终在艾尔斯提首都阿加斯提亚投下、终结了战争的那枚核弹，主要是她的功劳。  
我看着车票，这是后天的火车票，我已经打包好了行李，随时就能走，但我还是想去一次贤者墓地，不是为了送花，只是单纯的看看。  
我去贤者墓地前又有了新闻：因为所谓“宝拉的孩子”这个谜团被破解，梅纳公爵也有了雷维翁王位的继承权，不过他自己觉得他的继承顺位排得太后，有生之年应该是看不到梅纳公爵接替克拉伦斯的后人的。  
现在王室的系谱也改变了，从克拉伦斯这一辈开始出现了两个分支，克拉伦斯和他弟弟的雷维翁新王室，以及梅纳公爵纳达斯迪一族在家族树上闪闪发光，和其他的公爵一样。

贤者墓地今天没什么人，天气太冷了，我呼气都呼出了白气，天空一如既往的是阴天。但是，在我想拜访的那块墓地下，还有一个人。  
那个人有着淡紫色的头发和精灵一样的双耳，身上穿着银色的盔甲，肩上披着天蓝色的披风，盔甲下的衣物则是黑色的，他佩有一对裙甲，裙甲的下摆则是绿色的布。即使就看着这样的背影，我也能感觉到他的特异之处，他并不是人类，至少不是广义上的人类。而他的身影也和我不在一个次元之中，至少我如此认为。  
就在此时，他转过了身来，于是我看到他红蓝异色的双眼。他微微笑着：“在这光辉灿烂的时代之中，你们也在欢笑着吧。以血脉，以灵魂。欢乐的颂唱，平静的离开。”  
我看了眼他口中的“你们”——是那尊雕像，阿尔贝尔和尤里乌斯的雕像。  
他没有继续笑，只是凝视着，轻轻唱出一首诗来：“他们叫我是格里姆尼尔。奥斯卡和奥尔，亚文哈尔和比尔林德，贡德莱尔和哈尔巴德，我同众神来往之时，这些名字都曾经用过。”  
我这下明白了，他是尤里乌斯和希耶提都见过的那位千面之神的本尊，名为格里姆尼尔的神明，或者更熟悉一些的名字，但那个名字卡在了我的喉咙之中。  
我的大脑还没有转过来，格里姆尼尔就消失在空气中，只留下一阵清风。就在此时有人拍了一下我的背后，我差点发出一声尖叫，但还是转过头去了，好在我没摔倒。我身后是一位留着红色长发的少年，他有着雌雄莫辨的美貌，金红异色的眼睛和稍高的个子。  
“你是来看那位精灵的吗？”他问。  
我终于拿回来了我的声带的控制权：“不是。我只是恰巧的看到他。”  
他拿出眼罩，遮掩住他金色的那一侧眼睛：“不知道为什么，我的这只眼睛能看到不属于这里的事物，包括他。他曾经是位神明，但他现在自由了，他还没有找到自己的新职责。你呢？”  
“大概是个意外吧。”我说，“我是个历史学家，据说历史上的名人都见过他，我在研究这些名人身上发生的事情。”  
他点点头，“你还会再见到他的，他在找人。说起来你知道他的名字吗？”  
我开口了：“格里姆尼尔，他的名字是格里姆尼尔。”  
少年点点头，他很快就离开了这块墓地。那之后我再也没有见过他。

再拿起我的笔记的时候我已经在菲德拉赫了。在这之前我确实去了那座小城市，那里是希耶提的故乡。这里曾经是个小国家，后来被艾尔斯提攻占，十年战争之后划归雷维翁领土，但这里的人依然热情奔放。  
希耶提的墓地就在这座城市里，很小，旁边是索恩的墓地，他们都是被火化的。在他们的墓地上有一尊小雕塑，刻的是一把美丽的大剑。  
很多人都相信希耶提是圣人，因为他的尸体被挖出来时，已经是他死亡两年之后的事情了。但他的尸体没有腐烂，这之后雷维翁政府专门检验了一次，确定他没有被做任何处理后，仔细的火化了他。  
他留下的遗嘱非常有趣：用他的遗产办一场由他指定歌单的音乐会，在他的故乡找块普通的墓地埋葬他。他还希望索恩不要在意他，去找新的恋人结婚，只有这点索恩没有遵从。  
我又想起来他的尸体是怎么被找到的。那是战后，为了确定战争末期被艾尔斯提秘密处决者的身份和状况，雷维翁政府的专员和索恩一起，踏遍了艾尔斯提领土上，由星列成员和前艾尔斯提指认的秘密处决地点，这些地点遍布大半个艾尔斯提。专员来去换了几任，但都是受过希耶提恩惠的人，自然，阿尔贝尔和尤里乌斯也分别担任过专员。  
最后，在阿尔贝尔主导的一次探寻中，他们在阿加斯提亚的一处森林公园里挖出了希耶提的尸体。这森林公园里有一块沙土地，十年战争末期被当做刑场。当时挖掘下去接近两米之后，他们看到了七个裹尸袋，其中六个裹尸袋里的尸体已经腐烂了不少，只有囚服编号证明他们的身份。  
而最后一个裹尸袋里就是希耶提。据当时在场的雷维翁士兵的回忆，阿尔贝尔划开了那个裹尸袋，结果和索恩一起失态了很长时间，最后才拍下穿着艾尔斯提的暗蓝色军礼服、脸上带着嘲笑、仿佛刚刚死去的希耶提的照片。  
我回想着这些，突然看到有人和我擦身而过，是最普通的金发少年，服装朴素简单，一双蓝眼犹如梦幻的海，个子还算高，但是脸上的笑容却洋溢着喜悦，他明显过得很开心。就在那时候我突然意识到，格里姆尼尔说的很对。  
是啊，我们的时代是光辉的时代，尽管阴影永不消逝，但我们能祈求光至少比阴影强大，照耀遍整个世界，而不是像那时候一样，让阴影笼罩整个时代。而现在的光辉，正是阴影中努力拿起灯的他们的身影所带来的。  
无论他人对尤里乌斯的故事个人解读是怎样的，她已经逝去，而她一句句讲述的这一切，她选择留给了后人，让他们去分析，去了解，无论他们觉得她在谈及自己身上的真实还是说谎，一切都已经和她无关。  
我如此确信着，听到窗外的鸟鸣。菲德拉赫的春天已经到来，此时我的春之使者就在厨房，她煮着咖啡，哼着好听的歌。  
“露莉亚。”我呼唤她的名字。  
“嗯？”她蓝色的头发和瓷娃娃一样的脸从厨房探出来，恰似矢车菊一样美丽。  
“我要和你讲一个故事，一个你不会相信，可是真实发生过的故事。”我说。  
露莉亚很快端着咖啡出来了，“那你和我讲讲吧。”  
我微笑，开口，开始讲述尤里乌斯的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你看到这里，这之后就是两位主角的番外了……  
> 关于露莉亚和姬塔：这个随意脑补吧（笑）


	20. 番外-音乐会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事背景下，阿尔贝尔和尤里乌斯的后续故事——关于一场菲德拉赫的音乐会以及音乐会后的故事。  
> （caution：内含未成年人谨慎观看的内容）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，写了肉！

菲德拉赫大剧院富丽堂皇：金色，红色，蓝色，绿色，无不在华丽的装饰里，散发出属于矿物的光芒。大剧院的设计很特别，它的舞台后面还有三排阶梯，举办音乐会时就是座位，上演戏剧时这排阶梯就被当作布景使用。  
而现在马蹄形的剧场里坐满了人，阶梯、池座、包厢。这里的所有人都在等待一场音乐会，一场一定会上演的音乐会。  
一处位置良好的包厢里，兰斯洛特正在包厢的栏杆旁站立着，珀西瓦尔坐在包厢的贵妃椅上。  
“那三姐妹真的会准时到吗？”珀西瓦尔看了眼自己手上的怀表，“之前说了‘我们要等人所以晚到一些’，现在离约定的时间还有一刻钟，还没有派听差来。”  
“雷维翁的习俗是提前十分钟到，珀西瓦尔。”兰斯洛特没回头，“何况麦姆都说了，要等人，想必是重要的人。”  
“她们上次来大剧院，直接穿着军服就在包厢里和卡尔王报告，我想不到有谁能做出这种事情。”珀西瓦尔把怀表收回去，“说起来她们有说要等谁吗？”  
“那次事出紧急，而且她们穿的是军礼服。还有，”兰斯洛特转过头去，“她们还没说有谁要来，不出意外大概是阿尔贝尔吧。”  
“阿尔贝尔，”珀西瓦尔叹气，“他被这么折磨了半年之后，还能是我们上次见到他那样吗？”  
说的时候就有仆人进来报告：“有人来了。是四位小姐和一位先生。”  
“请进。”兰斯洛特这么说着，包厢门就被打开了，先进来的是麦姆，她一身浅蓝色的礼服选的贴切，脖子上佩戴着暗色的项链。接着进来的是米姆和梅姆，米姆的绿色长裙宛如湖水，金色的长发则盘成发髻、佩戴着橄榄石的发饰，她身边的梅姆穿着军礼服，但在胸口专门佩戴了一朵粉色山茶花，显得正式了不少。  
但是跟在她们身后的年轻女性却光芒四射，就像规整的花园中突然盛开的大丽花。她棕色的长发意外的蓬松，即使发髻被仔细固定好也有要散开的迹象，她肤色白皙，名为上天的雕塑师仔细在名为“她”的这块云石上，仔细塑造出一张学究气、看似柔和却坚毅的美丽面孔。她身上蓝色的礼服是菲德拉赫时兴的样式，完美体现出她丰腴而不肥胖、纤巧且匀称的身材。很难有菲德拉赫的少女能把这么一件礼服穿的得体，同时还能展现出身材的好曲线。她仔细的佩戴了耳饰和项链，美丽的紫水晶在她天鹅般的脖颈及圆润的耳垂上闪闪发光。她的举动和神情不仅有着贵族的高雅，也带着学者的知性，可以说，如果这样的一位女士出现在这个包厢之外的地方，大概第二天她的信箱就会被婚约淹没。  
即使已经见过她一次，珀西瓦尔也被这美丽惊讶的倒吸一口气，上次他见到这位女性的时候，她还穿着艾尔斯提给使女分配的青色长裙，瀑布般的棕色长发掩藏在软帽下，因此他只觉得她是位有些特别的女子，现在他顿悟了，为什么会有个傻瓜不惜让自己入狱，也要让这位女性来到菲德拉赫的缘故——尽管她头脑蕴含的无上智慧本来就足以让人把她送出艾尔斯提的重重封锁和雷维翁的山水。  
而那个傻瓜现在就在她身边，一身黑色的晚礼服，脖子上佩戴着同样是宝石蓝色的领巾，和他的金发、红宝石般的双眼、略带小麦色的肌肤还有那把从不离手的紫色古剑形成一个有趣的对比。 比起他们上次见面，他消瘦了一些，英俊的脸上也留下了牢狱带来的艰苦痕迹，但他依然有着骑士一样的风度和略带忧愁的神情。现在那表情变得温柔而热切，想必是因为身边的女性的关系。  
珀西瓦尔和兰斯洛特一起伸出手去，“好久不见了，阿尔贝尔。”  
另一边的阿尔贝尔分别和他们握了手，“也是和你们好久不见了，兰斯洛特、珀西瓦尔。对了，这是尤里乌斯，”他介绍着那盛放的女性，仔细的斟酌词汇，“是我的……呃，未婚妻。用菲德拉赫的说法来说，我心爱的好姑娘。”  
“别那么紧张，”这下盛放的花朵变得真实起来，重新变回了人，“今晚是音乐会吧。”  
“对。”兰斯洛特终于找回来了自己对女性的态度，现在他能点头了，“演奏的是我们菲德拉赫人最喜欢的一些曲目。”  
“开幕是序曲，一套小提琴协奏曲，整篇的交响曲，最后是一首行板，作为终曲。”节目单终于被仆人拿了过来，但是尤里乌斯已经把节目说的差不多了。  
“是的，当然，这些曲目有特殊的意义。”兰斯洛特说，“你看，陛下也来了。”  
三姐妹早就找好了座位，阿尔贝尔深呼吸一下，也带着尤里乌斯坐下了。指挥已经就位，只待他挥下指挥棒，乐团就会跟着他演奏今夜的所有曲目。

音乐会结束以后尤里乌斯借口身体不舒服，先回去了。看着司机载着她慢慢离去，阿尔贝尔想起来刚刚她听音乐会的画面。尤里乌斯那时专心致志，心无旁骛，在包厢的第一排听着音乐。他就坐在她身边，也一样听着。  
她听交响乐时尤为投入。那交响乐阿尔贝尔还记得，是一位卢米埃尔音乐家被邀请到奥莱格兰德大陆的伊思塔拜恩帝国旅行、教书后创作的作品。它的旋律基本都取材自奥莱格兰德当地的音乐，却用法塔格兰德的技法和乐器重新编排演奏。这部作品曾经在雷维翁上演过不止一次，每次都能看到雷维翁公爵带着孩子去看。  
雷维翁公爵是个喜欢文雅艺术的人，他常带着孩子一起去音乐会。某次这部交响乐要上演之前，尤里乌斯嚷着要和阿尔贝尔一起去听，公爵答应了，那天，他的父母和公爵就在剧院里属于公爵一家的包厢里，两个孩子坐在包厢的最前排扶着栏杆看交响乐团。那次音乐会上，那个交响乐团的指挥喜欢突出各种号的声音，如果他在战场上，大概会指挥一个加强连的士兵拿小号吹出他喜欢的号声。  
他突然意识到，这个交响乐团正是十多年前的那个交响乐团，只是指挥换了，现在的指挥更喜欢突出弦乐多一点。从这次的演奏中他能感受到某种无法表达的事物，一种对故乡的回望，一种对新生的热切，一种希望，和很多他无以名状的事物混杂在一起，组成了这次他听到的曲目。过了很多年他还是会说这是他最喜欢的音乐会，因为它足够优秀，令不懂艺术的人都热泪盈眶。  
想着这些他走回去大剧院里、包厢外的会客室，那里已经有很多人了，卡尔王他们还在等他。卡尔王要宣布非常重要的事情。  
他进去的时候所有人都神色肃穆。房间里有雷维翁人，菲德拉赫人，威尔兹人，卢米埃尔人。他们都是各自政府的高官，或者曾经是。

阿尔贝尔回到现在的公寓时已经是下半夜了。他现在住的地方是宪政政府和菲德拉赫谈判拿到的一栋公寓楼，主要居住者都是尤里乌斯的同事。  
他们搬出来住是尤里乌斯的请求，一个是这处公寓清净，她很喜欢，另一个是两边父母家里都觉得孩子搬出来住好一些，他们的家还要收留宪政军的家属。  
公寓里已经关灯了。阿尔贝尔进了房子，打开墙上的夜灯，很快就找到了卧室，客厅沙发上还放着夜礼服，等待明天有人打理。  
他关掉夜灯，进了卧室的门。他听得到微弱的呼吸，想来尤里乌斯昏睡过去了。她很累，她需要好好的一次休息。依靠卧室外隐约的光，他能看到她的身材在被子下的身形。  
一想到尤里乌斯不锁公寓门，安心的睡觉，阿尔贝尔就怀疑菲德拉赫的治安。这样子她很有可能随意就被潜入的贼人玷污，他来之前已经差点出过这么一起案件了。  
他换好睡衣，摸进被子中。被子里是柔软的、丰满的身躯，而且和以往不同，年轻女性丰满、柔软的身躯一丝不挂，任由被子遮住自己的隐私。  
……就算有暖气，至少穿一件睡衣啊。阿尔贝尔准备去拿睡袍过来给自己的未婚妻套上，转念一想，突然意识到了一件事。  
从装满花生的“明华”上下来、来到菲德拉赫之后，他和麦姆会合，得到了盛情欢迎，甚至被许诺很快就能再回归前线，雷维翁的殖民地也把给宪政政府的税收送了过来，一切平稳运行。但是，不知道为何，这份值得他踏上战场的生活里缺了什么。那渴求在他身体里变成了风洞，在夜晚拷问阿尔贝尔的神经。  
他到现在才想明白，这风洞是情欲的折磨。在雷维翁时，他和穿着青色长裙（或者说裹尸布）的尤里乌斯做了不止一次，两人的情欲都在分裂一样增长，几度排解而不得其解。但到了菲德拉赫之后，尤里乌斯专心于研究，阿尔贝尔才来了几天，两边都还没有彻底安定下来的心思。  
不过，阿尔贝尔现在还是有些犹豫。他的欲望打算作弄没有穿睡衣的尤里乌斯，但理智又告诉他还是在床头自己消解一下合适。  
就在那时，尤里乌斯翻了个身子，撞进阿尔贝尔的怀中。他唐突的感受到手中多出了柔软庞大的、非一手所能掌握的漏斗状的脂肪块，如果以它的形状来做杯子，那经常用它来喝酒的人一定是海量。  
他心下一惊，反而清楚意识到这是乳房。他只好抽出恰巧握住胸部的手去，拥睡着的尤里乌斯入怀。似乎是感觉到熟悉的温度，她微微发出一声鼻音。  
“……对不起，尤里乌斯。”贴在她耳边说出这句话时，阿尔贝尔就决定放弃服从理性了，不如说他之前的理性只是在给自己找借口。  
阿尔贝尔的半规管还没反应过来，他就已经把自己深爱的人压在了身下。她睡得很死，没有被突如其来的重压惊醒。他在她的唇上留下轻柔的一吻，随之开始探索起这具于他而言，吸引力比冬日贫民眼里的一锅炖牛肉还要大的身体。  
尤里乌斯的胸部浑圆饱满，柔软而有弹性，比主人本身还要白皙。握在手中亵玩的时候就值得感叹，而这样美丽的身体部位上粉红的一点乳尖则更是惹眼，恰似蛋糕上最吸睛的巧克力牌。直接的吸吮着一侧乳房的乳尖，就可能惊醒睡梦中的她，然而阿尔贝尔选择这么做，他感觉着口中逐渐变硬的活生命和自己的呼吸拂过上唇的感觉，同时竖起耳朵。  
微弱的声音不可能不被他捕抓到，然而现在没有任何会让他立刻放弃的信号。  
他松了口气，没有再亵玩这一侧的乳尖，转而舔弄起另一侧，又让自己的手踏入疏松的树林之中，寻找其中那涌出甘甜泉水的泉眼。尤里乌斯的下身已经湿漉漉的了，那通往身内的甬道的肉壁也放松开来，但如果贸然进入，只会让她疼痛而非愉悦。  
让睡着的女性感到愉悦的手段还有很多，阿尔贝尔选择了比较简单的手段。他轻轻在甬道的入口试探着，而后滑入了被窝中，鼻息落在了她股间的私处上。  
他不得不承认自己想干的事情很恶心。现在他在用自己的口舌，润滑着尤里乌斯的穴口和私处。她的体液味道怪怪的，不过他却喜欢。他能隐约听到她发出暧昧不明的鼻音，但没有伸手去阻拦一下他。等他觉得穴口被津液润滑得差不多，他就松开了口，指尖放在常常被比喻作花冠的那一粒上，那上面沾了不少的津液，正等待着被催放。  
他感觉得到自己身体的温度在上升，小腹下硬硬的分身已经有些迫不及待了。刚刚它就跳了起来，现在正在对大脑啸叫着，渴求被包裹、被吸附。不，稍稍冷静一些——大脑这么回应身体。  
现在他仔细以手指刺激着那一处，柔软的器官一跳一跳，随着对它的刺激，穴口流出越发粘稠的液体，尤里乌斯发出睡不好一样的声音，还有隐约的喘息从被子外传来。看起来就算她的意识在安心睡眠，身体也会自动的做出反应。

尤里乌斯被弄醒了。她想着自己要好好睡一下，直接脱了礼服就进了被窝里，也没有锁门和换上睡衣。  
现在报应来了——从无梦睡眠中清醒的她感觉到自己的身体彻底湿透了，乳头硬硬的，口干舌燥，混沌的意识在把自己往安宁和情欲两处分离。而带来情欲的人刚刚刺激了她私处的豆子，现在在她唇上又落下一吻。接着她感觉到自己的双腿被掰开，从穴口开始到阴道中迫近宫口的地方，都被熟悉的分身填满。  
感受着分身的硬度，她彻底醒了，但是却不想睁开眼睛。这个分身熟悉的就像是……阿尔贝尔的一样。如果不是，她现在就会跳起来敲晕这个人。  
连习惯也差不多，先是单纯的轻柔在她体内运动着，顶到肉壁的时候都能听到轻轻的声音。咕叽咕叽，咕叽咕叽。尤里乌斯无可抑制的发出喘息。终于清明的头脑却提醒她，要试探一下身上的那人。  
“阿尔……？”  
“醒了吗，尤里乌斯？”是熟悉的温和低沉的青年的声音，这下尤里乌斯放下心来，轻轻的喘息着。  
她没继续开口，这下是阿尔贝尔觉得她又睡过去了，分身缓缓的动作逐渐急促、大力起来，一下一下和肉壁摩擦，顶撞着宫口，发出湿漉漉的水声，而肉壁也吸附着分身，早早就记住这个形状的肉壁深知分身的纹路，连素来没有被折磨的宫口周围的内壁，都慢慢吸附着分身的顶端。  
尤里乌斯轻轻喘息着，试探把可能的呻吟绞杀在喉间，却根本无法克制自己，她发出的娇声逐渐高昂起来，身体也跟随那刑具一样的分身而兴奋起来，连理智都要涣散，只剩下要以此侍奉身上人的情欲。  
随之意识彻底的被带到极乐的世界之中，快感自下身经脊髓而传达到脑中，伴随着潮吹的兴奋和随之而来的体液对身内的冲击。尤里乌斯习惯性把手放在唇上，试图遮掩失态的神情，却不知道自己这样看来反而更加淫靡，仿佛被蛊惑一般。  
她睁开眼睛，看到阿尔贝尔惊讶又兴奋的表情。他也在喘息着，大概是体力上有所损耗的关系。  
“你醒了？”他问。  
“被弄醒了，但是还是想和你做。”她回答道。

现在阿尔贝尔任着自己的爱人跨坐在他身上，两人的交合处流出来蜜液，清醒过来的尤里乌斯长发垂到了臀部上，胸部和长发随着她上下动作的姿态而摇动。如果说之前在包厢里她是大丽花，那现在的她是优秀的马术师，阿尔贝尔是那匹被骑的马。  
“这时候反而不乐意自己动了？”  
“因为动了就中计了。”  
“过分。”尤里乌斯笑出来，但她的神情慢慢的有些忧愁，最后她吐出一口气，开口了。  
“你不害怕在这种时候我掐住你的脖子，让你在快感中被绞杀吗？”她问。  
“我想过类似的东西。但是对象是你的话，死过几次我都乐意。”阿尔贝尔如此回应身上的女性，“我也想过像你说的那样。”  
“那你说说你的。”尤里乌斯纤细的手指拂过阿尔贝尔的锁骨，略微有些不老实。  
“是更激烈的——在高潮的时候咬开你的脖颈，看着鲜血喷出来，”阿尔贝尔老实承认，“因为你那样子真的很脆弱，就像是瓷器。”  
“你这做法好像德拉库拉，吸血鬼纳达斯迪伯爵和人类少女尤里乌斯，是个不错地小说题材。”尤里乌斯调侃了一句。  
“我还不是纳达斯迪伯爵。”阿尔贝尔扶额。  
“不管，总之我继续了。”尤里乌斯又一上一下的动起来，现在的她看起来越发疯癫，两人的吐息和轻柔呻吟逐渐重合，情欲上涌到大脑，理性则被责备、冲击，放弃。  
之前阿尔贝尔以为自己是小提琴的琴弓，摩擦着名为尤里乌斯的琴弦，现在则不同了。他自己的意识随着尤里乌斯不定型地灵魂而疯狂，身体和欲望交织，却不剩下什么。  
随之他射了出去。面前尤里乌斯愉悦的笑容和他们二十岁那年第一次的时候重合在一起，那时候他们倒不是现在这样，两人都很生涩，而后阿尔贝尔在尤里乌斯到达顶峰之前自己先到了那里，顺手还拉了她一把。  
那时候他就确定，自己这辈子搞不好只会爱着她。不会改变，不会再度决定的真实。现在他从脑子里把“搞不好”这三个字去掉，真心实意的爱着尤里乌斯一人。  
“在想什么？”遥远地声音最终从他头顶传来。  
“很早很早以前的事情。”阿尔贝尔的声音就像是中空地树干，“不继续吗？”  
“等你被拉回来之后。雷迅卿你放空大脑的能力和剑术有得一拼啊，眼神都难看了。”  
阿尔贝尔当场清醒了：“喂，别那么说。”  
突然尤里乌斯的吻落了下来，这是个深吻，掠夺性的那种，阿尔贝尔闭上眼睛，舌尖与舌尖交缠，品尝着原初的甘美。等两人终于分离的时候，阿尔贝尔的喉咙动了：“尤里乌斯。”  
“嗯。”  
这话刚说出去阿尔贝尔就准备伸手打自己一巴掌：“明天我们去预约结婚登记，可好？”  
沉默了一阵之后，尤里乌斯凝视着他，女子的声音和意志无可质疑。她即使过几天会失去整个世界，现在的她也会做出这个选择：“我答应你，我们一起去。”  
于是骑士对自己决心守护的公主伸出手去，“好。”


	21. 番外-云雀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人的孩子讲述的小故事，细枝末节。

这是我少年时期发生的一件事，那时候十年战争已经结束了两年，我不过是个十一二岁的孩子，地点在雷维翁的西南地区，西南公爵领地上的温泉村里，那里被称为黄金乡，现在已经是一处旅游胜地了。  
但我提这件事不是因为我在黄金乡有一次罗曼史或者奇遇，是因为我父母。我知道在现在兴起的女权主义者们看来，我那对可敬的父母——雷迅卿阿尔贝尔和尤里乌斯·奈尔塔斯蒂，是标准的政治联姻。他们那个年代自然有不少因为利益缔结的婚姻，当然也有不少人宣传自己和结婚对象是自由结合，但是我父母既不对人说他们是怎么认识的，也不说他们经过了什么才得以结合，如今我父亲已经离世五年，我母亲也早早追随父亲而去，只有我们几位做子女的，能够说明他们的故事了。  
总之，在我十一岁的夏天，我父亲从阿加斯提亚回来，而后在我爷爷的提议下，我、阿加莎和埃里克，还有我妹妹的朋友露妮，就一起和父母去到了黄金乡，正好杰克（现任西南公爵雅各布）也去了黄金乡，我们在那里度过了一个有趣的暑假。  
杰克比我大五岁，但是很乐意和我们一帮小孩子玩，露妮比阿加莎小一岁，阿加莎比我小两岁，埃里克那时候才三岁，当时我和埃里克脸都皱巴巴的，但阿加莎却不会这样，据说父亲以前脸也皱巴巴的。  
杰克那天一看到我和父亲从车上下来就笑着喊：“看，老阿尔伯特和小阿尔伯特来了！”结果被我父亲瞪了一眼，他那时觉得自己没到被叫老人的年纪，尽管他已经快四十岁了。  
很快我们就在黄金乡的酒店里住下了，那座酒店有着花园一样的绿化，每个房间都有自己的浴室，还有电梯供人搭乘，餐厅也是当时雷维翁的最高水准，这座酒店现在还在，并且比当年做的还要好。  
当时，我们因为坐了很长时间的车，又是临近傍晚的关系，都非常的疲惫，于是吃完饭后，爷爷奶奶、妮娜阿姨、安雅阿姨和我们几个孩子在酒店里休息，只有父亲和母亲去泡温泉了。杰克说他要去看看我父母，溜走了。我看着他的背影，决定等休息好之后去找杰克。  
结果我休息了一阵之后，杰克回来了：“你父母去雷电泉了欸。”  
“真的？”我有些惊讶，知道雷电泉对身体恢复很好，不过这时间居然有温泉开放还是令我意外，“我去看看他们吧。”  
“小阿尔伯特学坏了啊，居然要偷听大人的话题~”杰克摇摇手，“算了，带你去。”

黄金乡的温泉基本都建设在树林中，脚下都是厚厚的落叶。黄金乡据说本来是一片草原，后面才为了发掘泉眼，特意建设成这样的。当然，现在的黄金乡依然保留了一块草场，供人骑马。那时候我和杰克就是走过草场，在不同的树林间串来串去，最后找到我的父母在的温泉的。  
那处雷电泉本来是西南公爵一家的私人泉眼，一般没允许是很难进去的，不过我父亲明显和杰克的父亲打了招呼，现在这时候也就一个人值守，他认识杰克，把我和杰克一起放了进去。  
我们进去的地方是浴池旁的假山后面，我脚步放得很轻，但还是害怕我父亲把我突然揪出来——他听觉灵敏，一下就能发现我们。  
我们躲藏在假山后，我父亲这时候刚刚好开始说话，我能听到他轻轻地问母亲：“我们上次在这附近泡温泉，是多长时间以前了？”  
“十五年以前了。那时候你应该是换防到这里，假期能来黄金乡。”我母亲声音很轻，她身体上唯一的不足就是声音太过低沉，但我父亲连这一点都喜欢。  
“然后你来看你那位在疗养的导师，我们就又见面了。”我父亲这么说着，“已经过去十五年这么久了。”  
十五年。那时候我还没出生，我是在菲德拉赫出生的，父亲说是因为一次意外有了我，我对父亲的这句话印象深刻，因为他很少回家。母亲也比较少回家，但我们小时候还是能每天见到她，我五岁开始，她去了一个遥远的地方，只能每隔一两天给我们打个电话，和父亲交替的回来。到了我八岁的时候，父母仿佛都闲下来一样一起出现在我们在菲德拉赫的、狭小的公寓里，过了几天，阿加斯提亚上空蓬起一朵蘑菇云。第二年埃里克出生了之后，我父亲去做了个奇怪的手术，接着去参加纳降仪式。  
当然，我小时候最常见到的还是妮娜阿姨、安雅阿姨、爷爷和奶奶，外公和外婆。他们一起照顾我们几个小孩，小露妮也是突然出现在我奶奶家里的。后来我知道了，露妮其实是我奶奶收养的孩子，我估计父亲看到自己多了这么个小妹妹时，表情绝对很精彩。  
“但我们那时候也是和现在一样，喝着葡萄酒泡在温泉里，只不过现在年龄大了一些，”母亲说，“经过了这么多事还能像那时候这样，已经算是幸运了。”  
“嗯。说起来尤里乌斯，你不相信那个占卜师推崇的因缘吧？”父亲说的占卜师是那时候我们中间流行的一个女人，她认为世界上所有事物都被所谓因缘联系着。  
“我们的雷迅卿，相信这种虚无缥缈的说法？”我母亲有个有趣之处，就是一看到我父亲犯傻，就要用他的封号来称呼他，以此调侃父亲。他们一般都互称名字，不像有的夫妻一样，有了孩子就随着孩子来称呼对方。  
父亲放声大笑，他笑得能把树上睡觉的喜鹊都给震下来，我母亲也跟着笑了，笑完了，我父亲好像又喝了什么，才开口说话：“我不信。”  
“这样最好，说起来格雷侯爵那边怎样了？”母亲说的是现在的曼恩公爵格雷一族，他们是在十年战争后和我们家一起，被克拉伦斯王加封为公爵的，之前只是侯爵。  
杰克很小声的说了：“曼恩公爵和他老婆闹离婚呢，我父亲说的。”  
“格雷家……他给你父亲也写信了？”父亲发问了。  
“嗯。格雷说想要‘丈人和女婿’的支持。话说回来，杰克那孩子的父亲之前写了篇文章，一大篇文章谈夫妻应该如何，把自己搞得和当年的保皇派一样。”我母亲冷笑一声，“明明可以直说。”  
“他妻子刚刚怀上一个孩子，要离婚至少得等妻子把孩子生下来，调养好身体再说。”父亲沉默了一阵才开口，“我还在想怎么回这信，尤里乌斯，能帮我想想吗？”  
“你这么说的时候，我已经有个大概想法了。”我母亲说，“说到这个，他妻子现在也在这里吧。”  
“对。”父亲点点头，“不过我们住的地方和她不在一起。”  
“这最好。”母亲轻轻地说。“说起来小露妮真是出落得越来越好了，她会是个好大人的。”  
“她才六岁。”父亲习惯性的回应了，“十二年以后她又会怎样，这是另一回事。”  
“很多小孩六岁的时候，就能看出来十多年后的未来，”母亲说，“我相信阿尔伯特和阿加莎会成为有用的人，不会醉生梦死，不会悲观退缩，就像希耶提那样。”  
沉默持续了很长时间，最后父亲仿佛要把世间苦难都用于砸穿地心一样，用羽毛般的声音开口了：“希耶提死了。”  
母亲倒吸一口凉气：“……真的？”  
又是沉默，我想我父亲在点头，母亲思考了很长时间才开口：“他死得像是他吗？”  
“不，他死得像个圣人。”父亲的声音里带着哭泣的空洞，我听到水声哗啦啦响，他大概在哭。  
我踮起脚尖，从假山的孔洞里窥视到父亲伏在母亲软玉般的身体上，倚靠着她的肩膀，母亲从不涂甲油的手指在擦拭父亲的眼角。我听得到父亲断断续续的呜咽，母亲轻拍着他的背，就像我哭泣时她待我那样，她身上一直有好闻的香气，会让人很快安静下来，可父亲还是哭了很长时间。  
最后，母亲开口了：“索恩还好吗？”  
“她到现在还没走出来。”父亲说。  
索恩，准确来说是索恩姐。索恩姐有着金橙色的长发，是我父母都回到家里之后来访的人之一。她坚持让我叫她姐姐，哪怕她年龄只比我父母小两三岁。  
顿时，我给那尸体配上了另一张和她相关的脸，那是索恩姐随身携带的一张拍立得上的人。照片上的男人有着狮子鬃毛一样的金发，湖水一样的双眼，他穿着艾尔斯提人的军服，侧对着镜头，手微微抬起帽檐，露出一个温和的微笑，神情带着慵懒。  
索恩姐说照片上的人是她的丈夫。她在十年战争结束后一直在等他，可他失踪了。  
我突然明白了，父亲说像圣人一样死去的是这有趣的、狮子一样的男人。

父亲后来问过我两次，那天我和杰克是不是在温泉旁，我两次都承认了。他同我说过，他和母亲那时候说的话是很私人的，但是既然是杰克带我来，那父亲也无可奈何，好在我和杰克嘴都很严，不至于把这些在他们生前泄露出来。  
本来，他们在我们面前感情流露时最深厚的，比这段话深厚的还有很多很多，但我还是觉得，这段最私人的话语，最能叙述他们的感情。  
总之，回到这段话上来。  
“尤里乌斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“我见过那个要和你弟弟订婚的女孩了。”父亲说的是后来的某位伯爵夫人，那时候她打算和我舅舅订婚，就等我舅舅给她一枚订婚戒指。  
“怎样，不是和兔子一样的可爱女孩吧？”母亲语带嘲讽，尽管对方是她的兄弟。  
“是位有野心的人。如果她是男人，她会为了名利从军，或者找位寡居的贵族夫人结婚。”父亲指出这点，“怎么说都可以。”  
“你既然说了她有野心，不会觉得那样的女孩对你没意思吧，雷迅卿？”母亲的语句里有一丝不易察觉的愤怒，“她刚刚可是要你送她回去卧室，那之后呢？她会做什么？”  
“……你觉得呢？”父亲问。  
“我觉得呢？”母亲反问回去。  
父亲没有回嘴。我那时候有些担心，父亲会和母亲吵起来，他们以前常常互相调侃，但从来没有吵起来过。  
随之我听到母亲发出“嗯”的一声。父亲没发出声音，杰克的眼睛却惊讶地瞪大，就像是电灯一样，我又踮起脚尖，从假山的孔洞里看到和杰克一样惊讶的母亲，却看不到父亲。  
杰克压低声音，开口：“小阿尔伯特，老阿尔伯特那一吻，像要吃了你妈妈一样。”  
很快我听到唇与唇分开的声音，湿漉漉的。我父母都在喘气，我后来知道这种吻是深吻。  
我父亲喘着气，断断续续的吐出字词：“我……见过……那个女孩……之后，确实有……新的想法。”  
我母亲帮他顺了气，他这才说下去：“是关于感情的。”  
“现在——立刻——说出来。”我母亲的声音很哑，近乎是低吼一样，母亲对我们生气时就是这个声音。  
“好，那我直说。我不会抛弃一位和我相识了三十二年、相伴了十四年、越发高贵、越发美丽、越发可爱又成熟起来的女士。”我父亲的赤色眼睛想必就和以前凝视我母亲时一样，温柔而热切。  
“是因为她的身份高贵，还是因为她给你生了三个小孩？”母亲的话语却如刀锋一样，刺穿着我的心，我感觉父亲的心也被刺穿。  
“是因为我喜欢这样的这位女士，尤里乌斯，无分年龄，只关乎灵魂，”父亲没有这么直接的告白过，至少我没听他这么说过，“无论她脸上有怎样的神情——在笑，在哭，在玩味，在温柔的凝视着谁。我都会看着的。”  
“就算我会弄断你的四肢，让你只能依靠我？”  
父亲明显点了头。我能听到头发发出的沙沙声。  
“就算我逼着你去做了绝育？”  
父亲还是在点头。我突然意识到母亲搞不好疯了，我后来的弟弟妹妹，可能就这样消失了。但是一想到母亲的年纪，我又觉得这样做是对的。  
“你难道——就没有对我的任性生气过吗，阿尔贝尔？”水声哗啦啦的，我母亲明显在狠狠地摇着我父亲，就像她开午餐肉罐头取肉时一样，“说啊！和我说你对我生气过啊！”  
“我有过，”父亲终于开口说话了，“是在你做使女那时候。那时候我对你生过气，即使你是要为了你父母而不得不这么做。”  
我母亲笑了，是被气得笑出来了，她狠狠捶打了我父亲几下，接着靠了上去，我又踮起来脚尖，看到他们在接吻，就像以往一样。 他们总是会在我们面前接吻，小时候的我因此对父亲生过气，觉得他夺走了母亲，但母亲的心本来就是他的。  
父亲也笑了出来，但是是开心的笑，“我有些时候嫉妒过你能这么说，尤里乌斯。男人不应该吃醋——起码我父亲是这么教我的。”  
“那你也可以对我撒娇，就像阿尔伯特那样子。”母亲提到了我，明显她气消了。  
“……不行，我做不到，我也不是小孩子了。”父亲明显在做什么动作，温泉水哗啦一声，“我只能劝说自己，我比他更爱你，你至少人在我身边。”  
“那是谁呢？谁的爱能比上你对我呢？”母亲的语调带着些任性。  
“你的学生，那个头发卷卷的棕发孩子，”父亲直接的说，“作为老师，你可能……有点太关心他了。”  
父亲说的人是我母亲在圣莱森大学带的一位学生，现在是位有名的物理学家，他那时候很穷，衣服都带着破洞，据母亲说他是穷苦出身，和母亲还有她的大部分同事不一样。  
“我教室的每个孩子都有隐情，有人没钱，有人缺爱。”母亲叹口气，“就连我的人生也没有他们看来那么顺遂。”  
“而你想教给他们的不仅是知识。”父亲是在抚摸母亲的头发，还是手？我不知道。  
“毕竟，我和他们相处的时间也是很长的。”母亲苦笑，“他们对我来说，就像是你和孩子们之外的家人。你不也是把你的部下，当作家人看待吗？我会嫉妒麦姆、米姆或是梅姆吗？”  
“不会。我也不会嫉妒你的学生，哪怕他们真的很有活力、耀眼如明星，我只是觉得你对其中某位关心的有些过。”父亲叹气，“我也到了疑心的年纪

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里。  
> 感谢启发了我的大脑的Atropa和教我用AO3的大家，赞美的枕头和观者们。


End file.
